Spelling Test
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel has a spelling test with his daughter... Fluff, some Detty! :) LIES There's LOTS OF DETTY!
1. We Can Spell

**Spelling Test**

_**AN: Very short story...probably just two or three parts. :P I wrote this because Daniel makes such an adorable father. :) Daniel has a little spelling test with his princess... **_

_**Daniel and Isabelle, some Detty! :) Total fluff! Hope you like it! :P**_

_**For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Betty was trying to get home as quick as she could. She knew she could just meet Isabelle and Daniel at her school, but she wanted to go together. She hated that her meeting ran late. She had 10 minutes to make it home before they left.

"Alright, princess, your next word is 'melody'" Daniel said as he let the brush slide through her long brown hair.

"Ok...m...e...l...o...d...y. Melody; the flute has a nice melody"

"Very good"

"Your turn, daddy...your word is..." she flipped through the dictionary. "...skeleton"

"Al-Right! That one's easy!" he said as he started to twist her hair. "S, k...e, l, e...t, o...n. Yeah! You and I have a skeleton."

"Yay!" Belle cheered. "Ok...your word is...adorable" he said starting to braid her hair.

"A, d...o, r...a, b...l, e... Adorable; puppies are adorable" she said happily looking back at her dad. Daniel smiled.

"Can I have a puppy, daddy?" she said with a bright smile, her eyes big and just as bright. Seeing those eyes was never good news when she wanted something, because he always wanted to say yes.

"Princess, maybe when you're older" he said noticing her pout. He mimicked her pout. "Come on" he said softly, nudging her shoulder. She folded her arms across her stomach.

"Hey...I have an idea...what if we go to the shelter tomorrow and you can help take care of the puppies there." Her eyes lit up. "I'm sure mommy will be happy, too."

"Yayyyy!" Belle cheered hugging him tightly. Daniel laughed. "Ok, come on...we still have six more words and I'm not done with your hair."

"Okay" she said smiling and turning her back to him again.

He separated her hair and started "Alright, you word is..."

"No, daddy, it's my turn now" she said opening the dictionary again. "Oh. ...Shoot" he mumbled. She flipped through "okay...whisper"

"I like that word...w, h...i...s...p, e, r... Whisper; the spy heard a whisper from behind...but when he turned around there was no one there." He said in a spooky voice trying to weave the purple hair strand she wanted in her hair. She laughed "Daddy, that sentence was too long."

"So what" he said pinching her arm lightly. She giggled shaking her head. "Ok...my word now."

"It's sapphire" he said looking at the list next to him.

"Oo! S...a...p...p...h, i, r, e"

"You're so smart" he said proudly. She smiled brightly "Sapphire...your eyes are sapphire, daddy"

"They are?" he asked jokingly. She looked at him. "Uh-huh...like me" she smiled brightly looking back at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes. Like you."

"You again, daddy" she flipped through pages "Say a letter" she said.

"Okay...uh...S" he said starting to string in some red and green beads in her hair. "S again?" she said rolling her eyes. "What? I like the letter S" he said defensively. "Fine! Ste...Stethoscope"

"Ugh...ok...uh...s...t, e...t...h...uh...o, s...c, o, p, e. Stethoscope. The doctor uses a stethoscope" he said.

"Yay. My turn again!"

"Good...you have two left now...your word is..." he picked up the paper with the words on it "...wicked" he put it down and was getting to the last few twists in her hair.

"W...i...c, k...e...d. Wicked. Aunty Mandy said Wilhelmina was wicked."

"Yes...she is..." he said with a smirk.

She looked back at him. "She's nice to me." She said with innocent eyes. "That's because she likes you" he said with a smile and kissing her forehead sweetly. "Do you think she's wicked?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"uh...well, sometimes...she used to be mean to me when I first worked with her...but now she's not so mean any more...I think you softened her up" he said with a grin. She smiled wide.

Betty walked to the door of Belle's room happy that she got home before they left. When she saw them she smiled leaning against the door frame.

"I chose a word for you" Belle said with a grin.

"What's with that smile?" he said with a curious smirk.

She smiled and looked to the dictionary on her lap. "on...onomatopoeia" she said with a smirk looking back at him. "What?" he looked at her. She giggled. "Come on, spell it" she said with a challenging smile. "Okay...uh...o...n...o. uh...m...a...umm... t, o...p...i" Belle snickered, her hand on her mouth trying to stop her laughing. "...a?" he said looking at her.

Betty brought her hands to her mouth in amusement trying to keep herself from laughing at how silly they were.

Belle looked at him with a grin. "Nope..." she giggled. "Alright already... I suck at spelling. What is it genius?" He said tickling her "huh, huh?" he tickled her more.

She laughed "okay, okay!" she giggled. Betty smiled folding her arms across her chest.

"it's o, n, o, m, a, t...o, p...o, e...i...a"

"What? I think you just threw in some letters in there." He said teasingly. Betty shook her head.

Isabelle's eyes went wide "Nuh-uh!" She said defensively.

"Well, smarty, what does that word mean?" he asked curiously remembering it was something to do with English. He was horrible at that stuff. "It's when you say stuff like 'pop' or 'fizz'."

"Oh yaaa. Like the sound sounds like the word?" he said remembering. She laughed "yes"

"Ok, princess, the last word and if you get it right you will get a hundred on your test tomorrow and you will kick butt in the spelling bee tonight"

She laughed. "You ready?" he said putting a final green bead in her hair. "The word is Beautiful"

"Ok... B...E...A...U...T...I...F...U...L. Beautiful; mommy is beautiful." Daniel smiled. "Yes, she is very beautiful" he said as he tied a pink ribbon at the bottom of the braid. Betty smiled looking at them in admiration. She felt butterflies.

"Alright!" he said happily holding up his hands to her.

Belle grabbed his hands bringing them down. "No dad, you have one more word!"

"What? No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! Ok...its symphony"

"I like that word. S...y...m, p, h...o, n...y. Symphony...If I knew how to play music I would write you and mommy a symphony."

Both Betty and Isabelle smiled at that. "Would you go to it?" he asked looking at her. "Uh-huh...I promise to be there if you promise to be at my spelling bee, today"

"I'll be there, princess...I'll be at everything" he said hugging her. "Thank you, daddy"

"Love you, princess...look at the awesome braid I put in your hair" he said bringing it over her shoulder. "Oo...the beads match my dress." She said with a bright smile looking down at her black dress with red and pink flowers. He smiled "that's right. Now, do I get a high five?" he said with hopeful smile holding up his hand. She giggled and slapped his hand. Betty couldn't hold her laugh in. They both looked to her with bright smiles.

"Mommy!" Isabelle got up and ran to Betty. Betty wrapped her arms around her. "Hey sweetie, good job on your spelling"

Belle smiled looking up at her. "I got daddy to mess up" she said with a giggle making Betty laugh. Daniel got up and walked over. "Hey, don't make fun of me."

Betty smiled hugging him as he came up. "You're so...a. d. o. r. a. b. l. e." she said in his ear.

"Yay! I spelled that word" Isabelle said. Betty knelt down and kissed her cheek. "Now, let's go to your spelling bee!" Betty said cheerfully. "Yay!" Isabelle jumped up in excitement. They made sure to bring their camera and got into the town car she had waiting for them. Isabelle slid in first, with Betty in the middle and Daniel on the right side of her. When they got in Daniel kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you got home before we left." He said taking her hand in his. "Me too...I was so worried I would be late."

His phone started ringing. He took it out and saw that it was from Amanda.

"Hey Amanda"

"Daniel...Tyler and I just got to the school...we'll wait outside for you." She said excitedly. "Okay...great...we should be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay...can I talk to Isabelle?"

"Sure...Belle, Mandy wants to talk to you" he said holding the phone to her. She smiled and took it. "Mandy!"

"Hey sweetie, I have a present for you when you get here" she said anxiously. Isabelle's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Uh-huh...it's a gift from your uncle Tyler and me for good luck. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay! Bye"

"Bye sweetie" Belle handed the phone back to Daniel. He smiled feeling really happy that he was with his family. He would never get tired of this stuff. He smiled taking Betty's hand in his again and kissing her hand. Betty smiled looking at him. "Do you know I fall in love with you all over again every time I see you?" she said looking at his eyes. "Do you know that I feel the same way about you?" he said holding her hand tight in both of his. Betty smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You look very b. e. a. u. t. i. f. u. l. tonight" Betty smiled brightly and kissed him. "You do, too" she said rubbing her hand across his chest admiring the black silk shirt he was wearing. She kissed his cheek resting her head against his shoulder hugging him. She was very happy that she wasn't late.

* * *

_AN: Let me know what you think! :P I'll have the next part up soon! :D_


	2. Can You Spell Mischief

_Hi! thank you for your reviews and likes :) I'm so glad you liked the story and wanted to read more! :) lol here is the next part and it's a kinda long :P and the name of the chapter says it all... :P_

_Hope you like it! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When they were dropped off at Isabelle's school and were out of the car, as soon as Belle's feet hit the floor she darted for Amanda when she saw her.

Betty and Daniel laughed because Amanda seemed just as happy and excited to see Belle. "Who would have ever thought that Amanda would ever like kids this much?" Daniel said as he took Betty's hand. "I think it's hard for her not to like Belle since she likes her aunt so much." She brought her other hand on top of his.

"True."

"And I think when she found out she couldn't have a baby a year ago, she loved Belle even more." Betty directed her gaze to Amanda and Isabelle. They looked so happy. Every time Amanda saw Isabelle her eyes lit up. Sometimes it brought tears to Betty's eyes. She liked seeing this side to Amanda, though. She couldn't deny how much fun she had with Amanda when they hung out, especially now that they were 'sisters'. And when it was Betty, Hilda and Amanda...look out. They were probably the last people you'd want to be around, they were so loud, laughing and talking.

"Ya...I still feel bad about that." Daniel said tightening his grip on her hand.

Betty looked at him with somewhat misty eyes. "Me too" She said sadly. When Daniel saw her eyes he stopped and hugged her to him. "Come on honey, you know if Amanda sees your tears she's going to ask you what's wrong."

"I know" her voice came out muffled against his chest. He brought his hands to her face and wiped her tears kissing her forehead. He looked at her eyes with a smile. "Love you"

Betty smiled. "I love you, too"

Daniel took her hand again and they started walking over to Amanda, Tyler and Isabelle. "Mommy, mommy, look what Uncle Tyler and Mandy got me" she said with a bright smile running to Betty. Betty came down bringing an arm around her as she held out a silver charm bracelet to her. She put it in her hand; Betty smiled when she saw the charms with Isabelle and a cute panda charm." Betty smiled looking at Isabelle, knowing how happy she was since it had a panda and how much she loved pandas. She and Daniel had gotten her a stuffed toy panda when they went to the zoo a few months ago and a panda notebook for school and bought her a few books about pandas and bamboo. She was hooked on pandas ever since she saw a special on discovery channel about them.

"It's beautiful. Did you tell Mandy and Tyler thank you."

"Yes."

"Okay." She hugged her giving her back the bracelet. She smiled and showed Daniel while Betty walked over to Amanda hugging her. "That was nice. She'll probably never take it off"

Amanda smiled. "Thank you, Betty." she hugged Betty tight "Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" she said softly still hugging her.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Betty asked somewhat worriedly, since Amanda was hugging her so much.

"Yes." She smiled letting go.

"Ok" They all went inside the school to the auditorium.

* * *

"Good luck sweetie"

"Thanks mommy." Belle hugged her, and then she hugged Amanda and Tyler. She walked up to Daniel with a bright smile. He smiled and knelt down, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Go kick some butt, princess"

She smiled and hugged him. "Can you walk me to the back?" Daniel smiled really big. "You got it! Escort Daniel, at your service" he stood upright like a soldier saluting to her. She giggled and took his hand. Betty looked at them smiling shaking her head. "Betty, honey, you guys can go take a seat. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and went off with Amanda and Tyler to get their seats. When Isabelle and Daniel got to the back of the stage she smiled looking up at him. "You ready for this?"

"Mhm!" she pulled him down next to her bringing her hand to his ear. "A lot of the other kids aren't that good" she whispered in his ear. Daniel laughed. "Really?"

"Yep...there is this one boy...he's stupid...he's a big jerk, but he's the competition and spells really good"

"Ok" Daniel laughed. "And my friend Samantha from my class is smart...she might be good"

Daniel looked at her. "Well, just make sure that everyone else gets out of the game and then finish the race the best you can. It's like running...scope out your opponents, pace yourself then come full force"

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, ready?" he dropped his hand for her to slap. She giggled and slapped it.

"I'll see you" he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

Daniel smiled. "I love you, too, princess. Have fun." She smiled and quickly went off with her other friends and classmates. Daniel smiled and left. When he found where the others were sitting he made his way to the seat Betty saved for him. She smiled watching him the whole way. When he sat in his seat, he sat with a playful bounce. Betty smiled "You really love this stuff, don't you?" she said with a playful smirk. He smiled looking at her "You bet."

"It's very cute" she leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. He grinned widely. She laughed at him.

About five minutes later the show was beginning. When the curtain went up, the audience clapped to acknowledge the kids. "She looks so cute" Daniel said leaning next to Betty. Betty shook her head. "She does" she giggled. "Good job on her hair. Very pretty. Maybe, I'll have you do my hair next time."

Daniel smiled proudly. "Thanks...I've been practicing...and I finally got it right." Betty smiled.

* * *

About 15 kids between 8 and 10 years old were lined up on the stage, Isabelle at the farthest left of the stage facing the audience. Isabelle stepped forward and to the microphone.

"Oh look, Isabelle is first" Betty said excitedly. Daniel smiled. She looked out at Daniel and Betty and waved. They waved back happily. Amanda and Tyler laughed at how goofy Daniel and Betty acted with Isabelle.

"Alright dear, the first word of the evening is 'origami'" the teacher said. Isabelle's eyes lit up. Betty and Daniel knew that whenever she liked a word she would smile or her eyes would get brighter, so they knew she liked this word and probably knew how to spell it. "o.r.i.g.a.m.i. Origami." She said with a smile looking out to Daniel and Betty again. They smiled happily.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Thank you" she said sweetly and walked to her chair.

Ten minutes later nine of the kids were eliminated. Belle wasn't kidding about the other kids not being good. If he was to be honest, they sucked. They were just awful spellers. They made even him look like a master at spelling. And those kids that got eliminated didn't even get difficult words. Isabelle's turn was up again. "The word is Chlorophyll"

Daniel tensed up a bit. Betty smiled looking to him shaking her head. Betty knew that Isabelle knew how to spell that word because she read about it in a book talking about plants when she got curious about bamboo. All thanks to the panda. Betty smiled noticing her smile and how she spun the bracelet on her wrist looking at it. She looked up "C.h.l...o, r...o. p. h...y, l, l. chlorophyll." She smiled looking at Betty and then Amanda. Amanda smiled.

"I didn't know she knew how to spell that word" Daniel said with a proud smile. Betty smiled. "Yep." Daniel pinched her making her giggle.

* * *

After a few more rounds Daniel leaned close to Betty, "How come all the other kids are getting easy words?"

Isabelle's easiest word was the first one she spelled; he wouldn't really care that much if the other kids got hard ones too, especially when the last kid got freaking 'mermaid' as his word. Isabelle got chlorophyll, rhinoceros, and her last word was sarcophagus. He wasn't sure if she'd known or seen those words before, but she got everyone right, which made him very proud of his smart daughter.

"That one kid got some hard ones." Betty said.

He looked at her with a smirk. "What? Mermaid?"

Betty slapped his arm "Daniel, stop." She giggled. "Poor kid looks like he's going to faint or something. I think that's the kid that Belle said was stupid" he said making Betty's eyes get wide. "Daniel, Shh, I think that's his father sitting next to you." She whispered in his ear giggling against him. He glanced at the man sitting two seats away and back at Betty. "He looks like he's going to faint too." He said with a smirk. Betty giggled smacking his arm. Daniel smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I don't think you need to worry about her getting hard words; your daughter is kicking butt."

Daniel grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Yeah, she's our little genius"

Betty smiled linking her arm in his. Amanda looked at them shaking her head. She slapped Betty's arm. Betty looked at her "What?" she said with an amused smile. Amanda's smile turned into a grin. She leaned closer to Betty. "What is about you two that makes you act like teenagers when you go to Belle's school stuff?"

Betty smiled blushing. "I don't know...I guess...we just feel younger" she shrugged unsure. She didn't realize that they acted like teenagers at Belle's school events. She thought they kind of acted childish a lot even before that. She smiled.

"Can you all shh!" Some lady behind them said somewhat angrily, but still in a whisper. Betty and Amanda looked back. "Sorry" they both said apologetically and sunk in their seats looking at each other with mischievous smirks. Daniel and Tyler looked at each other shaking their heads. They knew when Betty and Amanda were together there was trouble...which was sometimes good, because it was usually Betty and Daniel who caused the trouble. He smirked taking Betty's hand. She smiled and sat up leaning against him. "This is taking forever...when it is Isabelle's turn again?" he said as quietly as possible.

"Four more kids are out...There are 5 kids left in this and Isabelle." Betty whispered trying not to be loud.

"Yes, that kid is out! What's his name, Matt? HAH!" he said somewhat loudly. Betty giggled smacking him. "Daniel, shh...stop making me laugh...these people must hate us." She whispered trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Daniel glanced around them and it was definitely obviously that some of the people around them were aggravated. He felt sort of bad. He took a deep breath and promised himself to calm down.

"The next word is mischief" the teacher said. Betty and Daniel looked at each other holding in their laugh like it was a time-bomb. Of all words that were next it had to be that one. They couldn't believe how right that word was right now. They were being pretty mischievous. They wanted to laugh so badly; they interlocked their hands together tightly instead.

The girl with reddish curly hair was up at the podium. "M...i...s, c, h...e...i...f. Mischeif" she said.

Daniel smiled holding Betty's hand tighter. She smiled. He looked at her with a smirk. "I, before 'e', except after c"

Betty held her laugh in with everything in her. Isabelle was watching them every now and then knowing that whenever they were at her school stuff they were sometimes more fun to watch then her school stuff. She shook her head noticing how bad they were being. They acted worse than her sometimes. She almost giggled when she noticed the parents around them look at her mom and dad angrily.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect" The girl dropped her head in disappointment. Daniel felt bad for the girl, she looked so upset. The boy that came up after her spelled the word correctly.

The next kid stood up...a girl from a different class "The word is...onomatopoeia" As soon as Belle heard that word she gasped in excitement meeting her dad's eyes and his bright smile. He gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She smiled biting her lower lip. Daniel looked at Betty who was smiling. "You're so silly." She kissed his cheek. He couldn't help his excitement. What were the odds that that word would be in the spelling bee? It was just awesome.

The girl started spelling but completely eliminated the whole middle part of the word. Betty squeezed Daniel's hand knowing that he wanted to say something to make fun of the poor girl. He looked at her with a smirk. Were they terrible people for laughing at these kids? Perhaps they were. It was so hard not to laugh at them. Some of them were just so goofy...and simply funny.

"O...n, o, m, a, t, o...p..." the boy was so nervous, it looked like he was shaking. "...e...y, a"

As soon as the boy finished spelling the word Betty looked to Daniel who was ready to make fun of the boy. She brought her hand to his mouth and pulled his face close to hers. "Don't you dare say anything. His father is right next to you." She said looking at his eyes. He nodded, but his eyes were filled with amusement. She shook her head removing her hand away from his mouth. He smirked.

Belle looked at Samantha and gave her a high five. Samantha went up to the stage. Daniel didn't make fun of her and wasn't going to since she was Belle's friend. That didn't mean that he didn't want her to lose.

She started spelling "o, n, o...m, a...t, o, p, e, I, a"

"YES!" Daniel said "shh" Betty pinched him. "Ow" Daniel rubbed his arm. The teacher told the girl that she spelled the word wrong but was very close and then called Isabelle up. She got up and walked to the microphone. She looked out at Daniel with a bright smile. He smiled and gave her another thumbs up.

"O, n, o, m, a, t...o, p, o, e...i, a... Onomatopoeia"

"Yeah!" Daniel screamed jumping up. Betty grabbed his arm sitting him back down. Isabelle brought her hands to her face snickering at him. The people around them looked at them beyond annoyed at this point, especially realizing that they were her parents. Amanda and Tyler were snickering. "That is correct."

Belle smiled "Yay!"

The audience clapped for her, Amanda, Tyler, Daniel and Betty started cheering and clapping rather loudly "Yayy...Go Belle!" Tyler whistled.

The teacher stood up and looked back. Amanda, Tyler, Daniel and Betty all stopped clapping and sat down. Betty would not be surprised if they were kicked out of future school functions. The tense moment was broken by Isabelle's giggling hysterically into the microphone and all her classmates laughing along at them.

The audience laughed along just because all the kids were laughing. Betty and Daniel felt so embarrassed. After one last glare from the teacher everyone stopped their noise.

She walked up to the stage and put the medal on Belle and handed her a flower. She smiled brightly looking at her crazy family. Everyone clapped for her. She smiled "Thank you" she said into the microphone "And thank you mommy and daddy for making me laugh" she giggled making the other parents laugh and Betty and Daniel to smile, sure that their faces were just as red as the flowers on her dress.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked it. let me know... there will probably be two more chapters! :) _


	3. Mis-Spell

**Spelling Test**

_Okay guys, first thank you again for your reviews and likes! I appreciate it! :) yay! So glad you like it! and I have come to see that this story is going to be a little longer than I anticipated. Just by two chapters, so more Detty! :) _

_Hope you like it! :P haha I like this chapter! and honestly the idea came from TMadison and your comment about Isabelle having a crush! :P hehe Thanks!_

_Also, I upped the rating a little because of mild language and hah, well more Detty...hehe :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah Isabelle!" Tyler cheered happily as he picked her up when she ran over to them. "I won!" she said happily.

"You sure did. You kicked some major butt!" he said with a grin making her laugh. Amanda, Daniel and Betty walked over. Isabelle smiled holding up her wrist "The bracelet really was good luck"

"Oh ya?" he said with a smirk. "Yes, thank you" she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"The bracelet might have been good luck, but you're really smart Isabelle" Amanda said bringing her hair to the front. "And besides, you looked fabulous, too!" she said with an excited smile. Belle leaned over hugging her tightly.

Tyler put her down and she came over to Daniel and Betty raising her hands up. They laughed, each slapping a hand.

"You rock, princess" Daniel hugged her tightly. When he moved back, she took off her medal and put it on him. "I want you to wear it" she said with a bright smile. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy..." Isabelle held out the flower to her. Betty smiled taking it in her hand and hugging her. "Thank you, sweetie. I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you, mommy"

"Now, what do you all think about getting some pizza and then ice cream?" Daniel said.

"Yeahhh!" they all responded happily.

"Hey princess, why don't you go invite your friend Samantha if you want?" Daniel added. Her eyes lit up. "Okay!" she quickly ran off. They laughed at her excitement.

A minute later there was a commotion with all the kids shouting, talking loudly and huddled around. Daniel, Tyler, Betty and Amanda went over to the crowd to see Isabelle's teacher holding her arm and the boy Belle called stupid on the floor his hand to his mouth.

Daniel and Betty looked at them in shock. "What happened?" Betty asked looking at Belle and the teacher while Daniel helped the kid up. Isabelle looked angry. "He tried to kiss me!" she said upset.

Betty's eyes went wide "You hit him?" she asked in surprise. Belle nodded. "Hah-ha!" Daniel said happily. Betty looked at him and back at Belle. "Sweetie, that wasn't very nice."

"So! He was going to kiss me!" She said with her eyes big as if her mom was acting crazy. Daniel's smile was so big.  
"Well, maybe he was just trying to congratulate you." She said looking at the boy.

"So what! I don't want him to kiss me! He could just give me a high-five or say congratulations like a normal person!" she fumed. Daniel laughed. He couldn't help it. Betty glared at him. She looked to Belle "I think you should say sorry."

"NO!" Isabelle folded her arms across her chest. "What about when you slapped your assistant for almost kissing you!" She said upset.

"What?" Daniel's eyes went wide letting go of the kid. "When did this happen? I thought your assistant was gay!" he said upset. Betty sighed running her hand across her face and leaning next to Belle. "Just say sorry, Isabelle, okay, please?"

Isabelle frowned blowing the strand of hair in front of her face. "okay" she looked at the boy "Sorry!" she said with a harsh tone. Betty looked at her. "Nicely"

She sighed dropping her shoulders and looked to him again. "I'm sorry I punched you."

"Okay. I'm sorry, too" he said holding out his hand to her. She smiled slightly and shook his hand. "Do you want to come get some pizza with us?" she said apologetically. He smiled. "Okay!"

"Alright kids, let's go" Tyler said pulling them along to give Betty and Daniel a minute. Daniel didn't look too happy right now. When all the kids, the teacher, and a few of the other parents cleared out Betty looked to Daniel. "Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel asked not looking at her.

"It only happened yesterday. I took care of it. You heard Belle. You forget, but I'm a Queen's girl, honey."

He looked at her and then ahead. "Did he kiss you?" he asked glancing at her. "No. I beat him to the punch, quite literally." She said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"He's been acting different the whole day. He was complimenting me a lot more than usual and kind of flirtier than admiringly. And I caught him checking out my ass." Daniel's eyes were midnight blue, the anger in his eyes built up. "Then when I was by the door of my office, he leaned next to me and I could tell he was about to kiss me, so I slapped him. And then I fired him for inappropriate behavior."

"Good, because if I see him I would do a lot more than punch him" he said angrily. She laughed bringing her hand to the side of his face. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her bringing his hand to hers. "You don't have to be sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry that guy is such a sleaze."

"Are we good?" she asked looking at his eyes. "The only reason I didn't tell you was because I wasn't sure how to. I didn't want you to overreact." She laughed. "I knew you'd probably go after him."

Daniel laughed. "Ya, I would have!" She giggled "That's why I was late. I had to interview possible assistants and the last one went over."

"Makes sense." He said with a smirk. "I love you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him.

"I love you, too" he smiled moving his hands to her waist.

She kissed him. As soon as they deepened the kiss the lights in the back stage went off. They both laughed into the kiss "I guess that's our cue to leave, huh?" he said moving his hands from her waist to her arms. She giggled. "I guess." She took his hand and they made their way to the car. When they got into the packed car, they squeezed in, Betty sitting Isabelle on her lap. Tyler was sitting in the front, Amanda was on the other side of the car with Samantha sitting on her lap, and the boy sitting between Amanda and Betty and Daniel on the opposite side.

"Mommy, are you and daddy mad?" she said worriedly. "No honey, we're not mad at you. You said sorry."

"No. Not at me. Is daddy mad at you?" she asked sadly looking at both of them.

"Oh, no honey, we're not mad." She said in surprise that she was so worried about them being mad at each other. "We're fine, sweetie." She said hugging her.

She looked to Daniel and smiled. He hugged them tightly. "Princess, you, me and mommy are a team. We may get mad sometimes, but we always work it out. And besides, I wasn't mad at mommy. I was mad at that jerk that tried to kiss your mom. That jerk! I swear if I see him..." both Betty and Isabelle laughed.

Daniel sat Isabelle on his lap and pulled her close to him. "What's your friend's name?" he whispered in her ear. "Samantha" she whispered back. "No, the boy"

"Oh" she giggled. "His name's Peter."

He laughed. "Like Peter Pan? Certainly not Peter Parker, since you beat him up." He whispered and held his hand up for her to slap making her giggle. Betty laughed shaking her head. "You're so bad, Daniel" she said with a smirk.

"Hey, uh, Peter?" Daniel said. "Yes, Mr. Meade?" he said looking at him leaning forward so he could see Daniel. Daniel smirked. "Just Daniel." He felt weird for the kid to call him Mr. Meade.

"Listen, uh, next time you want to kiss a girl make sure you ask her and know that it's ok before you do, and don't go around kissing someone's wife! I swear that asshole, I'm gonna..." Daniel was about to go on a rant when Betty grabbed his arm and looked at his eyes. "Sorry, cursing's bad" he said. "Do you get what I was trying to say?" he said trying to calm down.

The boy nodded "Yes" he looked at Isabelle. "I'm sorry, Belle." He said apologetically. "It's okay." She smiled. "Oh and uh, no kissing at your age." He added not wanting him to get any ideas.

The boy nodded "Okay" Betty looked at Daniel with an amused smile shaking her head. She would never find his over-protectiveness not funny, especially over Belle.

* * *

AN: I have a lot of the next part typed up, so I will mostly likely upload it tonight or by the morning :P hehe moreee Detty in the next chapter! :) yay! :P


	4. Spell-Bound

**Spelling Test**

_This chapter is kind of really short compared to the others, but I think it's really cute! :]_

_Hope you like it! love to read your reviews and thoughts! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They all had fun getting their pizza and ice cream, Belle's friends happy that they came along. Isabelle had told her parents that Samantha got so happy when she invited her because she thought her parents were cool and funny which made Belle happy. When they were leaving, Amanda and Tyler got a cab, and Daniel and Betty took the kids to take them all home.

Betty and Daniel were sitting in the right side of the car, with the kids all passed out next to them. They were all so tired. Daniel took Betty's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. She smiled and turned slightly, so her head was against his shoulder. She looked up at him with a smile and brought her hand to the medal. "Congratulations Meade, you have a smart and sweet daughter."

He grinned proudly. "Don't forget one that can kick butt, too" he said with a smirk. She laughed slapping his chest. "Maybe we should have her take Karate. She might have fun with that."

"Ya, she might like that. Cool, I have a karate kid." He said with a playful grin. "Well, not yet. She's not even in karate" she said with a giggle. Daniel smiled. "So"

"That's where she gets that." Betty said in realization. "What?" he asked curiously. "That 'so' comeback" She said making Daniel laugh. "Well, she gets her charms from me and her smarts from you."

"That's all?" she said sadly looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her lips. "She looks like you. I can never say no to that smile of hers. Whenever she smiles I think of you. She might have my eyes, but she has your cute face."

She smiled. "You should be happy she's smart like you. I swear the way she challenges me...come on, honey...she's a spitting image of you." He kissed her longer wrapping his arm around her. "Mommy..." they stopped their kiss and looked at her "Yes, baby?" Betty said sitting up a little. "I'm cold."

"Ok, honey, we're almost home. Do you want to wear daddy's jacket?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed. Daniel and Betty looked at each other smiling thinking she was so cute. Daniel took off his jacket handing it to Betty. She put the jacket over the kids. A short while later they dropped Samantha and Peter home and then made it home themselves all tired from the eventful evening.

Betty got Isabelle ready for bed and all tucked in when Daniel came in and hung the medal by her picture board. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, princess" he whispered. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Night daddy. Love you" she hugged him.

"Love you, too."

Daniel took Betty's hand and closed Belle's door. "Alright, my beautiful wife...you said I was being bad before...I think I need to be punished." He said with a grin. Betty giggled shaking her head. "Daniel, you really are bad, honey." She said walking away to their room. "Hey, I think we need to re-explore that kiss." He said following her in. When he closed the door, she walked up to him and smiled. "I think..."

"What do you think?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think...that you are right." She said making him smile. He kissed her sweetly. She took his hand pulling him to the bed. "Daniel, Amanda said that we always act like teenagers when we go to Belle's school stuff."

"Okay...what's wrong with that?" he asked trying to unbutton the top buttons of her dress. "Nothing...I like it..." she said moving her hands to his chest. "Ya? Me too. I love being a teenager with you." He said with a boyish grin and started kissing her neck making her giggle. He continued unbuttoning her dress while placing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Daniel..." she said softly as she unbuttoned his shirt. "hmm..." he mumbled against her skin giving her tingles.

"I think I want...mmm"

"What do you want?" he whispered against her lips as he moved her onto the bed. "...to have another baby." She said softly. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. "What? Really?" he asked in surprise. She looked at him with a small smile. His eyes lit up. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"I think so."

He looked into her eyes for a moment in thought. "Really?"

"What do you want?" she asked looking up at him.

He rolled to the side of her taking her hand in his. "I don't know. I guess...it might be kind of nice for Belle to have a brother or sister." He rolled on his side to look at her. "How do you think Tyler and Amanda would feel about that?" he asked in genuine thoughtfulness. He didn't want them to feel even worse.

She looked at him sadly. "I don't know, Daniel."

He squeezed her hand. "Do you really wanna have a baby, honey?" he asked kissing her shoulder. She rolled to her side looking at him. She looked at his eyes nodding, her eyes getting watery. He smiled bringing his hand softly to her face and kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you, Betty. You're so cute, sweetie. Listen, why don't we take a few days and think about it, okay? I'm not saying no or anything, I just want you to be sure is all." He said looking at her eyes, his hand still placed at her cheek.

She smiled. "Okay." He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Betty" he kissed her again. "I love you, too" she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her placing a kiss on her shoulder.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Does she want another baby? hehe they're soo cutesies! :P lol

More Amanda and Tyler in the next chapter :P


	5. Home-Spell

**Spelling Test **

_Hi Thanks for your reviews! Detty babies are too lovable, huh? :P Ok, so I lied...I really don't know how many chapters are left. I'll just let it be. I know it's not going to be THAT long, maybe 10 chapters now. hahah :P _

_Also, no Tyler and Amanda in this chapter yet, but there will be a lot in the next! :) _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wake-up, wake-up!" Isabelle said shaking the bed. Daniel groaned hugging Betty tighter. "Princess, mommy and daddy are tired" he mumbled.

"You have to wake up" she said getting on the bed and trying to pull him up.

"Why?" he groaned.

"You have to take me to school!"

"Ugh, what time is it?" he mumbled against Betty's hair. "It's 7."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute" he mumbled. "Okay! Hurry up!" Isabelle said getting off the bed and leaving. Betty turned so she was facing him. "Daniel, do you want me to take Belle to school?" she mumbled sleepily. "That's okay, sweetie, I'll take her"

"No, I'll take her to school and you can rest."

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Mhm" She started to get up when he pulled her back hugging her "Just a minute" he said making Betty giggle. After a minute, Daniel sighed. "We're getting too old for this."

"Uhahaha, speak for yourself, Meade."

"Whatever Betty, you're getting old, too, babe."

"What happened to us being teenagers?"

"That's before we had to wake up so early."

"Daniel, don't be silly. Are you sure you're too tired?" she said moving closer to him and putting half of her body on his running her hand into his shirt. Daniel smiled and rolled over her attacking her neck in kisses. "Mmhmhmhm" she laughed as he kissed her ticklish spot on her neck.

"Daaaad!" Isabelle yelled. They both sighed, Daniel kissed her cheek. "We need a vacation." He said as he kissed her neck.

"mm...That sounds nice"

"Really?" he looked at her. "Mhm..."

"Maybe we should go away this weekend." He suggested.

"Okay."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "Sure. I don't have anything this weekend..." she smiled and kissed him. "And I'd love to 'go away' with you." She said with a smirk moving her hands along his arms. He smiled and kissed her. "Sweet, then I'll find out if Tyler and Amanda could baby-sit."

"Okay!"

"Yes" he kissed her excitedly. "Oh, you know, I could just ask Amanda...I'm meeting her for lunch later anyway"

"Okay" he kissed her pulling her up. "God, I can't believe we fell asleep in our clothes from last night." Daniel said taking off his shirt and getting another. Betty giggled and wrapped her arms around him from behind and placed a kiss on his back. "You know for an 'old guy' you have a rocking body, honey." She said hugging him. He smiled moving her in front of him. "Ya...well, I have to make sure I look good so my wife doesn't leave me for someone younger than me." He teased.

"Never gonna happen" she hugged him "You're mine, forever."

He smiled bringing his hands to her face looking at her eyes. "I love you, beautiful" he kissed her long and passionately. She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you. I should get dressed. Isabelle will have a fit if she's late." She laughed making Daniel laugh. Betty quickly got changed and walked out of the bathroom. "Daniel, can you put on my necklace?" she said handing it to him.

"Sure thing...I know you can put it yourself." He said coming behind her. "Of course I can, but it's better when you do it." she said looking back with a smirk. He placed the necklace on and kissed her shoulder moving his hands to her arms. "I can't wait to go on vacation with you" he whispered against her skin making her feel tingles all through her body. "Me too" she whispered back.

"Alright, my love, you have to go." He said pushing her out of the door. She stood at the door looking at him. "Such a rush for me to leave?" she teased.

"Honey, you look too beautiful right now...and Isabelle is going to be mad if she's late...which she will be if you stay in here any longer."

"Alright...well, can't you come down?" she said placing her hand on his arm looking at his eyes with that look that she uses to get her way and that smile. "You know very well that I can't say no to you when you do THAT!" he kissed her.

She grinned wickedly looking at him with that 'I know you can't resist me' look. "You're evil, do you know that?" he said walking down with her.

"I know...muahahaa" she giggled making Daniel laugh shaking his head. When they made it to the bottom he kissed her cheek.

"Belle, I'm ready. Let's go, sweetie" Betty called. Daniel wrapped his arms around her. Isabelle walked in with her backpack hanging off her shoulder and an apple in her hand. "Have a good day, princess. And good luck in your spelling test" Daniel said hugging her quickly. "Thanks" she said with her mouthful. Daniel laughed.

"Okay sweetie. Let's go." Betty hugged Daniel "Will you be here when I get home tonight?" she whispered in his ear. He smiled "you know it" he kissed her cheek. "Bye"

"Bye" Betty looked at him and she and Isabelle made their way to school.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter was too short, but at least the updates are fast in this story! :P Please review!


	6. Spell 'Wish Come True'

**Spelling Test**

_Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them. They make me laugh and smile! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this little story! _

_For entertainment only! :O I can't believe I forgot to put that in this story! I don't own anything :( so sad! Just Isabelle :) hehe _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Amanda!" Betty ran over and hugged her as soon as she saw her in the restaurant. "Betty" Amanda hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Betty" she hugged her tighter. Betty was confused by her behavior. "For what Amanda?" she asked confused moving back to see her face.

"For always being there for me...and being a good friend..." she smiled through her watery eyes "...and sister"

Betty smiled hugging her. "Of course, Amanda. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked worried at seeing the tears in her eyes.

She smiled nodding happily. Betty looked at her wonderingly. "Maybe we should sit outside?" Amanda suggested knowing how loud and disruptive they could be. Betty laughed. "Okay. That's probably a good idea." They walked out to the outside seating, Amanda sitting across from Betty.

They ordered their food and sat quietly waiting. Betty looked at Amanda curiously. She didn't say anything. She kept taking sips of water and looking up at Betty smiling. "Amanda?"

"Betty?" she said with a grin. Betty laughed. "Come on! What's going on?" she asked impatiently. Amanda took another sip of water and came around sitting next to Betty. Betty looked at her curiously. Amanda held her hand. "Betty, um...I'm...me and Tyler..." she looked down at their hands and held Betty's hand tighter.

Betty looked at her eyes questioningly. She looked up with a bright smile. "We're...HAVING A BABY!" she said happily with a huge smile and shine in her eyes. Betty's eyes lit up, her smile getting just as big, if not bigger. "Oh my God! Amanda! Are you serious?" she asked in shock and surprise.

Amanda nodded, her eyes getting glossy. "Ahhhh!" Betty squealed in excitement hugging her tight making Amanda laugh. Everyone was looking at them strangely. "Oh my God, I can't believe it! That's so amazing!" she hugged her tighter. She moved back to look at her. "How do you feel? Aww" she hugged her again.

"I'm scared, but happy." Betty moved back to look at her. "Ya..." she said understandably. She knew this was probably terrifying for her.

Betty looked at her eyes, showing complete happiness. Betty's tears came down her face almost instantly. "I'm so happy for you" she hugged her again.

"Thanks Betty. I'm happy, too. I can't believe it, either. It's like a dream. I'm so scared that something will happen."

Betty moved back, her arm still around her. "Don't think like that, Amanda. I'm sure everything will be great. Does Tyler know?" she asked rubbing her arm.

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first. I'm so scared, Betty. I just...I know this will make Tyler really happy, too, but I didn't want to tell him yet..."

Betty hugged her "Amanda, it's okay. I get it. Did everything check out okay?"

"Yes, the doctor said I was fine. And she said it was a miracle because there was no way I should be able to have a baby." Both of them had tears in their eyes. "It's a month old now" Amanda said practically reading Betty's mind.

"Really? Well, that's a good sign, right? Don't worry Amanda." She hugged her.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby" she said happily. Betty smiled bright. "That's so awesome. I'm so so happy for you."

"Can you and Daniel have dinner with us tonight? I want to tell Tyler and I invited Claire, too."

"Do you think she knows?" Betty asked knowing how intuitive Claire was. "I don't know...I wouldn't be surprised if she figures it out." They both laughed.

"We'll be there. Oh my God! I'm so excited!" Betty hugged her tight again making Amanda laugh. "Amandaaa!" Betty said happily. Amanda laughed her face turning red. "Awww" Betty hugged her again. "You're so cute, Amanda" Betty said with a big smile. Amanda's eyes were getting glossy again.

She smiled and hugged Betty "I love you, Betty. I'm so glad we're sisters."

Betty smiled "Me too, Amanda." Betty brought her hand to Amanda's stomach. "Aww...you have a baby." Betty said happily. "Oh, I can't wait!" Betty said cheerily.

"Me too! I'm having a baby!" she said happily. Betty hooked her arm in hers hugging her. The waiter placed the food on the table, but they both had way too many butterflies to eat at the moment.

"You know, years ago, in our crazy drama-filled MODE days, Marc and I were trying to find out about my father...and this fortune teller lady said that I won't be having kids"

Betty looked at her. "I was a little sad then, but I thought, that's okay...I'm not much for kids anyway. When Tyler and I got married I remembered that. I felt so bad. I told Tyler and he said it was silly...that I shouldn't believe that stuff."

Amanda held her hand again. "I was still scared about that so I pretended that I wasn't ready to have a baby yet, but when Isabelle turned 6 and I saw how happy you and Daniel were with Isabelle, I wanted that with Tyler, so I told him. But when nothing was happening I got worried again, so we went to the doctor and he told me I couldn't have kids I felt heartbroken, because you know...that like, made it real." She looked at Betty; both had tears in their eyes.

"Even though I was sad, I thought hey, that's okay. I have an adorable niece whose parents are the best people I know." She hugged Betty.

"I'm so happy that you and Daniel are so happy, Betty. Every time I see you together...I don't know...I feel happy, too" at this point Betty had a fountain of tears streaming down her face.

Betty sat up more and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Amanda. I love you. I'm so happy for you. Don't worry...everything will be great. You and Tyler will be great parents. I know one girl who thinks you two are the best Aunt and Uncle ever. Isabelle loves you both so much."

Amanda smiled "Thanks. I love her, too."

"You know what...I think she will be so happy to have a baby cousin."

Amanda smiled brightly. Betty looked at her with a purely happy smile. "Can I tell you something?" Betty said looking at her. "Of course"

"I don't know...I've been thinking about this for a while...and now, I think I know for sure..."

Amanda looked at her curiously. "I want to have another baby." Amanda's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Betty smiled nodding her head. "Oh, that would be awesome..."

"Really?" Betty asked somewhat surprised. "YES! That would be so cool to have a baby together."

A bright smile came to her face. "I guess it would. I just didn't want you to feel bad" she said honestly.

"No way, Betty! I'm thrilled! Then, I'll have two awesome nephew and or nieces." She said slightly confused with how to phrase that. Betty laughed. "Oo, so, you and Daniel are going to 'make a baby'" she said with a seductive grin.

Betty laughed "That's the Amanda I know!" Amanda laughed. "Actually, we kind of talked about it. He wanted me to be sure that I want another baby. We're going on 'vacation' this weekend."

"Ooo, so you are going on 'vacation'?" she said with a smirk and her classic eyebrow raise. Betty blushed. "Oh, do NOT blush with me. I know exactly how hot for each other you two always are."

Betty's eyes went wide "How do you know that?"

"I read your diary"

"WHAT? Amanda! How?"

She grinned "I also know that it's no secret! Hello, you two are always giving each other that look like you want each other. And...You're always touching each other and kissing, so I'm no idiot when it comes to noticing that."

"Ya, obviously! Okay, well since you know so much about my fantastic love life, can you and Tyler baby-sit for us this weekend?"

Amanda had a smirk on her face. "What?" Betty asked wondering why she had that smirk on her face. "Fantastic, huh? Ya, I know all about that fantastic."

"Okay, that is seriously gross! Don't talk about my HUSBAND and your BROTHER IN LAW like that!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." She still had that smirk on her face. Betty shoved her. "HEY! My baby said to be nice"

Betty smiled "Only for your baby am I nice to you."

"Fine"

* * *

"Hey beautiful" Daniel said answering the phone. "Hello handsome...why do you sound so sexy?"

Daniel raised his eyebrow "Why do _you_ sound so sexy?"

"because my husband in so...fantastic."

"Oh ya?"

"Yes...I can't wait for the weekend"

He sighed dramatically. "Ugh, why do you torture me, honey?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "You're so hot!"

Betty laughed. "You're pretty H-O-T yourself, sweetie."

"Ugh, ok, what do you want? Just to torture your FANTASTIC husband?"

"No" she giggled. "I was actually calling to tell you if you could get Isabelle from school later, Amanda and I are going to hang out a little longer."

"Ok, no problem, _hotness_"

"Thank you, _sweetness_." She said making him laugh. He sighed. "You really are evil...how am I supposed to focus at work now when you're acting all hot and flirty?"

She giggled. "I don't know. You're smart."

"We better have one FANTASTIC weekend."

"Oh, we will. By the way, your sister in law is still seriously gross!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She still talks about how...you...and uh...ew...never mind."

"Ohhh...well, honey, that's not the case now."

"I know, but it's weird. You're sort of related now. Ew" Daniel laughed on the other end. "DANIEL! That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, babe. What do you want me to say? That's history."

"Fine" she sighed. Daniel was about to laugh. "You better not laugh or I'll come over there and..."

"AND WHAT? You are more than welcome to come over here and punish me! I BEG YOU!" Betty giggled. "No!"

"Aw come on...now you're just being a tease."

"Am not!"

"Whatever HOTNESS, I need to work. I'll pick Isabelle from school and you and Amanda can compare notes or something."

"SHUT-UP! Jerk!"

He laughed. "It's not my fault you married me."

"Uh, yes, yes it is, Daniel! HELLO! I married YOU! Silly."

"I know. I'm just teasing."

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to go now." She laughed. "Fine...hey, so I'm FANTASTIC, huh?" he said in his sexy voice. "NO! You're very unfantastic!"

"What the heck does that mean? That's not a word. Coming from a writer? And I thought you were smart. Now, I know where Belle gets her smarts and it's definitely not from YOU!"

"Shut-up, Daniel! You're mean!"

"No, I'm not. I'm very nice. I'll be a lot nicer if you're here so I can kiss you."

She smiled. "Well, that's going to have to be later. Bye"

"Alright sweetie, bye. I love you."

"I know." she said with a grin.

"HEY, you have to say it back!"

Betty giggled. "I love you, too, _dork_."

"I'm not a dork!"

"You are, but you are a very sweet, hot, sexy dork." He rolled his eyes. "Ok, missy. You're a dork, too."

"I know."

"So, you just know everything, don't you?" he said teasingly. "Yes, I do. Bye" she laughed. "Okay. Bye. I LOVEEE YOU!"

She giggled "I love you, too, Daniel." She ended the call shaking her head. Daniel sighed leaning back in his chair. He shook his head. "She _is_ evil! My hot, sexy, sweet, EVIL wife." He smiled.

* * *

AN: hahaha they are just too much! :P I think I will get the next part up sometime later :D Thanks for reading!


	7. Surprise Me to Spell

**Spelling Test**

****_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! :) I hope you continue to enjoy it! :P _

_For entertainment only! And some laughs :P_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Daddy" Isabelle ran up to him when she saw him waiting close to where the buses were. "Hey princess" he hugged her. "How was your day?" he said taking her Tinkerbell backpack and swinging it on his shoulder. "It was good. I got a 100 on my spelling test."

Daniel smiled. "Alright!" he held his hand up for her to slap. She giggled slapping it. "I drew a picture for you in art class."

"You did?" he said happily taking her hand as they started to walk. "Yep. And I wrote a poem for mommy in English class."

He smiled. "I swear, you are so your mom" he said with a smirk. She laughed. "They're in my backpack."

"Ok, princess, we'll look at them at home okay?"

"Okay"

He leaned down to her "What do you say we get some cookies on the way home?" She looked up at him with a grin. "Didn't mommy say no cookies?"

He sighed. "Why do you have to remember everything? Don't you want a cookie?"

She laughed "yes"

"Ok...so, we're getting cookies." He said with a smirk. Isabelle giggled. "You're silly, daddy."

"I know, but that's why you love me, right?" he said looking at her with a puppy dog smile. She giggled shaking her head. "Yes"

After a minute she tugged his hand "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What about the puppies?" she said looking at him. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I promised you that; didn't I?"

She nodded. He sighed and she started giggling. He looked at her strangely. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's okay. We can go later."

He smiled. "Are you messing with me? Your mommy teases me, you tease me, and_ my_ mom teases me" he pretend sighed. "Nobody likes me" he said jokingly. She stopped and pulled him down to her. "I like you."

He smiled. "Are you sure?" She nodded looking at his eyes. "Good, because I love you" he kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him "I love you, too. Mommy loves you. And grandma loves you, too." She said looking at him. He smiled hugging her tight. "Thank you, princess. I was just teasing you" he said with a smirk walking again.

She grinned "I know"

His eyes went wide "You knew I was joking?"

"Duh! You know we make fun of you because you're funny and we love you." She said with a giggle. He laughed. "Man, you are really smart. You should be the president when you grow up."

She laughed. "I want to be a pirate!" He looked at her and laughed. "A pirate?"

"YES!" she said with a wicked grin. "I'm going to be the baddest, coolest pirate ever!"

He laughed. "Like Captain Jack Sparrow?" he joked. She giggled "Uh-huh, but I'll be better."

"Really?" he asked swinging her hand back and forth. She started laughing again swinging his hand and starting to skip. He pulled her back. "Are you going to leave me and explore the world?"

"Yes, but you can come, too. I'm the captain, but you can be a pirate, too, and mommy can be the mermaid." She said with a laugh. "You really think mommy will be the mermaid?" he asked in surprise. She laughed shaking her head "nahh, she will be a pirate, too. She can fight! We need her!"

He laughed loud. "I guess so. Ya, we need mommy. We're a team, right?"

She smiled big. "Yes"

When they got home, getting cookies along the way, they sat on the couch with Isabelle showing him the drawing and poem she did. "Do you like the drawing?" she asked sitting on the floor looking up at him. He pulled her up by him. "I love it. It's really cool. I love the colors of the dragon."

She smiled. "So, the knight and princess are slaying the dragon?"

"No, they're going to catch it so they can fly it. The dragon will be their friend. You are the knight and mommy is the princess."

"So...does this boat in the corner with the girl pirate..." she smiled wide "is that you?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh...I'm bringing the treasure." He laughed. "Cool...you should write a story."

"Okay...you'll read it?"

"Absolutely. That would be a cool story. Are you going to make me awesome?"

She laughed. "No!"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm kidding...you'll be awesome...you get to marry the princess."

He smiled really big. "That's good. I love the princess. She's my favorite...and the pirate, too." She laughed "The princess rules the land, I rule the sea and you rule the skies."

"Wow, that's really awesome. We really do make an awesome team."

She laughed. "Dad, I have to do my homework."

"Alright princess-pirate, daddy needs to do some work too." They both went on to do their 'homework'.

* * *

Betty was on her way home from the office, after spending most of the afternoon hanging out with Amanda. Even when Betty was going back to work, Amanda came along and actually helped for a change. They went shopping and bought some new clothes for dinner and got dressed at the office, so they could leave as quick as they could for dinner. She was so anxious and thrilled.

When Betty got home she opened the door quietly wanting to surprise Daniel. She walked in to see Isabelle sitting in the living room reading a book. She smiled and walked over. Isabelle looked up and a big smile came to her face. "Mommy" she got up and hugged her. "Hey sweetie, let's be quiet okay. I want to surprise daddy."

"Okay" she whispered.

Betty sat over with her. "How was your day?"

"It was good...and fun. I got a 100 on my spelling test, and I drew a picture and I wrote you a poem."

"Oh wow. That's a lot. I knew you'd get a 100. You wrote me a poem?"

"Mmhm" she nodded reaching for her backpack and pulling out a sheet of paper. She sat close to Betty. Betty smiled bringing an arm around her holding her close.

"B is for the _beautiful_ mom I have..." Betty smiled playing with her hair looking at her admiringly.

"E is for _every_ smile she makes

T is for all the _times_ we laugh" Betty bit her lip looking at her pretty face.

"T is for all the _tremendous_ hugs she gives

And Y is for every 'yay' she cheers.

Mommy is a best friend I have,

A friend for all my years." she looked up at Betty to see her big smile and tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful, honey." She hugged her tightly for a minute. "Thank you. I love you, sweetie." She couldn't help her crying.

Isabelle hugged her tighter "I love you, mommy"

"I love you, too. Did you and daddy have cookies today?" Belle's eyes went wide. "How did you know?" she asked in surprise looking at her. Betty grinned "mommy knows everything" she said with a smirk. Isabelle giggled. She brought her mom close to whisper in her ear "Don't tell daddy I said anything."

Betty laughed. Isabelle showed her the picture she drew. After, Betty got up "I'm going to surprise daddy."

Belle snickered "okay...I think he's working in his room."

"Okay sweetie" Betty laughed "I called Justin and he's going to come play with you while me and daddy go to dinner okay. I left him money so you both can get a pizza"

Belle's eyes lit up "YAY!"

"Shhh" Betty said biting her lip. Belle brought her hands to her mouth "sh...Sorry"

Betty kissed her cheek "It's okay." She walked up the stairs, her heart was beating like crazy and she felt butterflies. She didn't even understand why. She felt like she was going to ask her 'husband' on 'date'. She giggled thinking she was so silly for feeling this way.

Daniel got up from the desk to get a drink. When he saw Betty a smile came to his face, and as soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and she felt her heart race all over again.

"DANIEL!" Betty ran over to him hugging him tightly practically making him lose his balance. She started kissing him passionately running her hands through his hair kissing him senseless. When she let go of him, he felt like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Wow!" he looked at her in surprise. Before he had a chance to even respond to what happened she let go of him.

"Hurry up and get changed!" she said excitedly about to grab his clothes, when he pulled her back to him on the bed and started kissing her. She pushed off of him, but he grabbed her back capturing her lips. She finally pushed him loosening his grip on her. "Daniel, get up!" she laughed. "Not now, we have to go!"

"Where are we going? Why are you so...happy?" he said with a curious grin.

"You'll see!" she said with a huge bright smile.

He pulled her back to him and had his lips right next to her ear. "You can't kiss me like that" he said in that low sexy voice of his. She looked at his eyes "I can't?"

"Not unless you plan to finish what you start, missy" he was about to go in for a kiss, when she got up "not now! Come on, get up!" she pulled him up "Can you at least tell me why you are so happy?" he asked noticing that bright smile.

"Daniel! We're going to dinner with Amanda, Tyler and your mom, now hurry up!" she said picking his clothes again.

"And...There's some...something good." She said trying not to give away their secret just yet. "You can't give me a hint?" he asked coming up to her and kissing her neck.

"No, no, no, come on, hurry up!" she said pushing him into the restroom with his clothes.

"And you were worried Isabelle wasn't like you?" he joked.

"Daniel! Come on!"

"Okay! Geez..." he quickly got changed and made sure he looked good wearing the black pants and red dress shirt Betty handed him. "What's taking you so long?" Betty said standing by the door. He opened the door rather abruptly almost making her fall forward. He ended up catching her "Geez, you're impatient tonight. I was trying to look nice..._honey_!" he said sneaking a kiss to her cheek. She looked at him and then up to his eyes. "You look very nice...and smell really good" she said getting swept up by his closeness and those eyes of his.

He grinned seductively and was about to lean in for a kiss when she stood up grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

He sighed. "Can't even get a kiss?" he asked as she practically dragged him out and down the stairs.

"You'll get a lot later, I promise"

"I better" he said grabbing her around her waist making them fall back on the stairs. "DANIEL!" she squealed as she fell back on top of him. He laughed hysterically. She turned on top of him and slapped his shoulder. "You're so bad!"

"Like I said...I need to be punished really bad, babe." He said with a grin. She slapped him again giggling. "Come on, get up" she took his hand pulling him up.

"What about Isabelle?" he asked as they got up

"I called Justin. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay. Cool, he's here?"

"Uh-huh!" she said excitedly. When they got to the foot of the stairs he grabbed her around her waist and held her really close. "Now, can you please tell me why you are so...excited and happy like this?" he kissed her cheek. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him. "There will be something...good. I can't tell you more."

"Whyy _not_-ta?" he whined making Betty laugh

"Daniel! Because...I promised... I wouldn't say anything."

He looked at her with a curious smile. She just smiled looking at his eyes with that...look, her sparkly, dreamy, happy look. He looked at her eyes intently getting swept by them, and then it clicked. "Oh my God, BETTY?" his eyes went wide. She smiled brighter and bit her lip.

"Are they? No way?" he tightened his grip around her. She smiled "I can't say anything..." she sent him that smile that said everything.

"Oh wow! That's awesome, sweetie!" He hugged her tight "They're really?" he held her face and kissed her deeply. "Does Tyler know?" he asked about ready to run a marathon he felt so happy. "No...she wanted tell all of us tonight...she told me, because she was a little scared to say anything."

He nodded in understanding "Ya that makes sense." He smiled bright looking at her sparkly misty eyes and placed his forehead against hers. "I love you"

She smiled wrapping her arms around him "I love you, too" just as she was about to kiss him the door swings open.

"Justin is in the house!" he said walking in the door with his fedora-style hat and 'cool' clothes. "JUSTIN" Betty ran up to him hugging him tight. "Oh my God, I miss you!"

Justin laughed. "I missed you, too, AB! We're going to have to do something while I'm here"

"Absolutely. Aww" She hugged him tightly. "AB, you're squishing me"

"Sorry" she loosened her hold on him. "Hey Justin. God, you're getting so big. You look great" Daniel said walking up to him. "Thanks Daniel" he hugged him

"So, how are things going with your job?" he asked curiously.

"They're great. I got to go to Milan last week for a fashion show...Marc and I are really taking off. We're getting calls left and right with clients that want to work with us."

"That's great. I knew you'd do well"

"Thanks Daniel."

"So, how's Marc, Justin? Amanda is always talking about how much she misses her bestie and that she doesn't see him that much anymore, even though she's on Skype with him every day" she laughed.

"He's good...and actually, he's here, too"

Betty and Daniel looked at each other with a shine in their eyes and wide smiles. "Where is he?" Betty asked excitedly looking back to him.

"You called" Marc said coming in the front door. "MARC!" Betty tackled him in a tight hug. "Okay, okay! Just because I like you now, doesn't mean you can go crazy with hugs!" he said trying to loosen her grip on him "oh shut up!" she just held him tighter. They all laughed. "Please, save me from the evil lady."

They all looked at him like he was insane, since he actually WORKED for the biggest 'evil lady' that existed. "Okay, okay, gosh. Sorry chimmichunga, I was just teasing you. Sheesh" He said looking at her. She smiled. "I know...it was just silly"

"That was the point." He shook his head rolling his eyes. "I missed you" Betty hugged him again. He smiled. "It's good to see you, Marc" Daniel shook his hand.

"Marc, you know, you have to come to dinner with us! Amanda would be so happy" Daniel said looking at Betty. She smiled letting go of Marc and taking Daniel's hand. "I'd love to see my Mandy. I miss my bestie."

They all smiled.

"JUST-IN! _MARC!_" Isabelle ran over when she saw them. "Belle" Justin picked her up hugging her tight. "Isabelle, sweetie, we're going to go now, okay. Be good for Justin." Betty said running her hand through her hair.

"Marc, you're not staying?" Isabelle asked looking at him. "No, sorry...I'm going to see Mandy."

"Okay." She looked slightly disappointed. Marc leaned next to her. "But, I'll come play dress up with you later." He whispered making her giggle making everyone else laugh because they heard him. "Okay" she said with a smile. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Isabelle blushed. She clearly didn't mind when Marc kissed her.

Betty looked at Daniel with that 'she's so cute' look. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek which made _her_ blush. _She_ most certainly didn't mind when Daniel kissed her. They both laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" Marc asked looking at them. "YOU! Now, let's go" Betty pushed him to the door. "HEY!"

"Bye Justin" Betty kissed his cheek. "Have fun, AB."

"Be good, Isabelle, I love you, sweetie" Betty hugged her. "Okay. Bye mommy. Say hi to Mandy."

"I will." Betty smiled. "Okay princess, don't stay up too late, okay" he placed a kiss on her head. "Ok"

They all were on their way to the rather exciting dinner awaiting them.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! the whole Isabelle-Marc blushing idea I got from one of TMadison's stories! I hope you don't mind. I just thought it was so cute! :)

Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Spell'-endid Dinner

**Spelling Test**

_AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews and feedback! I'm so sorry for not updating as quick with my stories. I just started my second semester and it's already busy. :/ So please be patient with me. I will try and update as regularly as I can. Thanks again for your reading and reviews! :) Hope you like it! this chapter is long :P_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Betty, Daniel and Marc walked out to be on their way to the Meade Mansion. When Betty and Amanda were making reservations that afternoon Claire found out and insisted that everyone come to the mansion for dinner instead, talking about how she wanted to just be surrounded by family rather than pretentious 'high-society' people. Betty and Amanda had a feeling that Claire already somehow knew about Amanda being pregnant because she seemed happy and excited when they spoke to her.

When Betty walked to the sleek baby blue and black Bugatti parked in front, both Marc and Daniel looked at each other with wide eyes. She opened the car door "My love...and Marc...hop in" she said with a wicked grin. Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Betty, babe, where did you get the car?"

"I bought it" she said leaning against the car somewhat seductively, swirling the key ring around her finger. Daniel looked at her with a smirk thinking she looked way too sexy right now in a very flattering blue dress she seemed to match with the car. His super sexy gorgeous wife plus a smokin car equals one fantastic combination. "You did?" he said in with an amused tone walking up to her.

She giggled. "No, just kidding. I'm taking it for a spin. I'm thinking about it, though. It drives amazing. Is that okay?" she asked looking at his eyes. He smiled. "Fine with me. Didn't know you liked cars so much."

"I love cars" she winked at him. Marc rolled his eyes "Eww are you two flirting? Can we go?" Betty and Daniel laughed. Marc got in first and then Daniel walked up really close to her and kissed her lips, then placed a final kiss on her cheek. "You're so hot, do you know that?" he whispered close to her ear.

She smiled and whispered. "Thanks" She moved back starting to walk around, when he slapped her butt making her laugh. She slapped his shoulder playfully and ran around to the driver side.

"You're driving?" He asked in slight surprise finding her even more sexy.

She leaned against the car with a smile "Yes, I'm driving tonight. I was thinking maybe later we can just go for a drive. You know...me and you." She said looking to him with a flirty smile. "Sounds good" He smirked mischievously. They got in the car and buckled up. "Wow, this is a gorgeous car" Daniel said as he ran his hand along the sleek black leather interior, which was accented with white leather trims along the seats. The blue lights made him feel like he was in a space ship. He looked to Betty with a fascinated smile. She smiled brightly.

"By the way, I didn't have a chance to tell you how gorgeous _you_ look tonight" he said with a grin taking her appearance in again and about to lean in for a kiss.

"Ugh, please can we go? You two are making me nauseous." Marc said feigning sickness. "Better listen to diva back there. We don't want him throwing up in this car" Daniel said jokingly glancing back at him. Marc glared at him. Betty shook her head and started the car driving off. "Wow, I love this car" Daniel said looking to her. She smiled "me too"

After a minute of quiet fascination of the car and Daniel watching her switch gears and drive the car so expertly, Betty glanced back at Marc.

"Marc, Amanda will be so happy to see you." Betty said cheerfully. "You both keep saying that. Is there something I should know? Are you all planning some trick on me? Did you and Amanda join forces and decided to mess with me after all these years?"

Daniel laughed. "That would be the day. I think it would be me and Betty that would mess with you." Betty giggled. "Marc, I promise I'm not going to 'mess with you', well...minus the usual." She giggled and Daniel laughed. Marc rolled his eyes. "So, why will my Mandy be so happy to see me?"

"Really, Marc? You're actually asking that. You two are partners in crime. Why wouldn't she be happy to see you?"

He smiled widely. "Of course, you're right. I miss my Mandy Pandy." Betty smiled.

About twenty minutes later they made it to the Meade Mansion. "I wonder if Tyler and Amanda are already here." Betty said as they pulled up the driveway.

A few seconds later they heard a "Woah! Smokin car" Tyler said as he came up to the passenger side and leaned against the door looking in. "Betty's driving, too?" he said in fascination looking to her with a smirk. She smiled. He then looked to Daniel who had a grin on his face, surely just as fascinated by his wife.

They got out of the car, Betty noticing how antsy Marc was getting. Amanda and Claire walked out of the house and both had eyes as big as the headlights of the car when they got sight of it.

"Betty" Amanda ran over and hugged her.

"Hey Amanda" When Amanda moved back her eyes got even brighter. "MARC! Oh Marcy" She ran over to him hugging him so tight Betty thought he would burst. Daniel and Tyler started laughing. Claire walked up to them. "My, my, what a lovely car. Decided to roll in with style, Daniel?"

"Actually, uh...it was Betty that got the car" he said with a grin pulling her close to him. She smiled looking at his eyes. Claire looked at Betty amused making Betty laugh.

"You look beautiful, my dear" she added. Betty smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. So do you. As always."

Amanda and Marc walked over together "Alright, let's have dinner" she said excitedly.

"YES!" Betty, Daniel and Claire all said enthusiastically. Tyler, Marc and Amanda looked them curiously. "Are you that hungry?" Marc said looking at them. "I can understand Betty jumping for joy at the mention of food, but you too?"

Betty shoved his shoulder making everyone else laugh. "We're just really happy to be together." She said taking Daniel's hand and looking to Amanda. Amanda blushed. "Okay, let's eat then" Tyler said grabbing Amanda's hand and walking into the house.

When they all walked into the house Daniel pulled Betty to the study and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes went wide "Daniel..." she blushed "What are you doing?"

He smiled looking at her eyes and moving his hands to her waist. Once his hand made it to her waist he tugged her closer to his body. His lips stopped next to her ear giving her butterflies. "Betty, do you have any idea how extremely hot you've been this week?" he said by her ear and started kissing his way down her neck. "Daniel" she chuckled softly "...stop" she whispered forgetting why she wanted him to stop, his lips felt so good against her skin. Those wonderful lips made their way to hers and kissed her deeply. "I can't wait to be alone with you." He said against her lips.

She smiled. "We have this weekend..." she said with a smirk. He smiled. "Okay...guess we should get back in there, huh?"

Betty nodded with an amused smile. He let go of her and started to walk, when Betty stopped him. "Wait" she grabbed his hand turning him back to her and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down somewhat. He moved his hands around her waist holding her closer. She stopped kissing him and walked out as if that didn't just happen. Daniel let out a breath leaning against the wall to regain his composure. He shook his head "my sexy EVIL wife" he smiled and walked out to join everyone.

* * *

Justin looked at Isabelle with a deep penetrative gaze. She smiled that perfect cute smile that made it hard for him to be serious. He placed down his Red 5 slowly never removing his gaze from her. She giggled and looked at her card once and then slammed the Red 1 on top.

"UNO!" Isabelle said happily her eyes bright with amusement.

He folded his arms across his chest and pretended to pout. "Man, you always win." Justin said throwing down the rest of his cards playfully.

She giggled. "Wanna play again?" she asked with a smile. "Hmm...What if we...play...hide and seek?" he said his eyes getting big.

"In the house?" She asked surprised. "Sure"

She got up excitedly when the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other. "PIZZA!" they said with huge smiles. Justin grabbed the money and they ran over to the door. When he opened the door he saw the pizza, but when they saw who was carrying the box they smiled big.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the wonderful dinner Claire set up, but there were a few people who were getting more and more anxious to hear Amanda finally tell Tyler that she was expecting. Betty had been holding Daniel's hand the entire time and the longer it took the tighter her grip got. At this point her grip was so tight he looked to her and placed his other hand on her arm. "Betty, babe...that's hurting..."

She looked at him. "Oh, sorry" she said apologetically loosening her grip only a little bit so it wasn't as tight. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her cheek. Tyler looked at them curiously. "Is there something we should all know about?" he asked wondering why they seemed nervous and amused.

"Actually, yes" Betty said looking to Amanda. Amanda bit her lip looking down at her plate. Tyler and Marc looked at her curiously. "What are you hiding, Mandy? I smell enchiladas and it's not Betty!" he said making Betty shake her head looking to Daniel with an amused smile.

"Umm...nothing"

"Oh, just tell them already!" Daniel said jumping up. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Betty and Claire laughed at his excitement. Betty put her hand on his arm and sat him down looking at him with a smirk. He smiled sheepishly.

Tyler took Amanda's hand "What's going on sweetie?" he looked at her wondering why _she_ seemed so nervous now.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. For some reason she was even more nervous since everyone was watching her so intently. She leaned close to him bringing her hand to his ear and whispered in his ear.

Betty and Daniel were practically jumping in their chairs in anticipation. Claire had an amused grin on her face at this whole scenario. Marc leaned in close to hear her.

Both Marc and Tyler's eyes got so bright "You're pregnant?" Marc shouted in surprise. Tyler looked at her with a huge smile. "Are you serious, Mandy?" he said taking both of her hands in his, his heart racing like that Bugatti parked outside. She nodded with tears in her eyes. He smiled even brighter and brought his hands to her face kissing her passionately pulling her up and spinning her around. "Yayyy" Betty cheered happily. Daniel and Claire clapped in excitement. Tyler held her close bringing his hand to her stomach and looking at her eyes, his own eyes getting cloudy. "I love you"

She hugged him tight "I love you, too." Marc jumped up hugging her tight. "Mandy, you're having a baby!" he said happily. "That is going to be one hot child" he said looking at both of them admiringly making everyone laugh.

Betty, Daniel and Claire all got up and came around to hug them. "Congratulations!" they all said at the same time laughing. Tyler looked at them "You guys already knew?" he asked in surprise. "Amanda told me today" Betty said with a bright smile hugging Amanda.

"And Betty indirectly told me before we came here." Daniel added.

Claire smiled looking at both of them "And Every time I saw her she was glowing and couldn't stop smiling or would get tears in her eyes and I just knew...mother's feeling." She hugged them both and kissing Tyler on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, son."

"Thanks mom" he hugged her tight and then hugged Daniel. "I'm gonna be an uncle" Daniel said with a huge boyish grin on his face.

"You already are..." he said confused.

"I know...but, you know..." he said with a grin. Tyler laughed and hugged him again. When he let go he looked at Amanda, Betty and Marc hugging her from both sides. He smiled seeing her sweet beautiful face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him placing his arm around her waist and dipped her back giving her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone cheered for them extremely happy for them and excited for the hopeful new addition to their family.

* * *

"And presenting... the two wonderful divas..." Justin started to say when Connor dimmed the lights and turned on the flashlight at the curtains.

"...Isabelle Meade... and...Wilhelmina Slater!" he said in an announcer style voice.

Isabelle and Wilhelmina came out from behind the curtains in their costumes. Wilhelmina stood with her arm up above her head and the other extended in front of her the feathered boa wrapped around. Isabelle stood by her imitating her pose but instead had a pirate hat and a snake wrapped around her.

Connor and Justin clapped approvingly. "Wonderful!"

Wili and Belle looked at each other with bright smiles and bowed. Isabelle ran up to Connor and he picked her up "How do I look?" she asked wrapping the snake around his neck. "You look awesum...you make a rather pretty pirate, I must say" he said kissing her cheek. She smiled, her cheeks turning rosy. He smiled charmingly and put her down.

"What about me?" Wili said walking up to him looking at his eyes in her gorgeous red dress with pearls around her neck and the boa around her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close "Darling, you...look...absolute-ly gorgeous" he said in his sexy Connor Owens voice. She smirked and kissed him. He moved his arm from around her but still had his hand on her back, looking at Justin and Isabelle.

"Now what do you say we all watch a movie and... makeee someee..." he looked to Belle. "Popcorn!" she added cheerfully. He laughed and took her hand going to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Wilhelmina looked at Justin with her classic Wili smile...it was rare, but over the years became more and more frequent. He smiled and they walked to the kitchen to help make the popcorn and get some drinks.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked this chapter! :) I'll try and get the next one up in the next few days! :) Thanks for reading!_


	9. Betty Has Everyone under Her Spell

**Spelling Test**

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews and likes and reading the story! This chapter is really long, as it has a little from everyone. Hope you like it! :)_

_Side note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I would like. School is getting busy already. but I'm hoping to catch up on all of my stories later this week and weekend. Thanks for your support! hope you continue to enjoy my stories! :) It's fun to write about these characters :P_

_**Disclaimer:** I really can't believe I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer. I really don't own anything dealing with Ugly Betty. I adore Betty, though! This chapter is an attest to that :P_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Betty Has Everyone under Her Spell

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the dinner and exciting news, eating some ice cream and chatting away. It was especially fun because the iconic duo reunited. Marc seemed to bring out the sass in Amanda. It was pushing midnight and Betty and Daniel thought they should be on their way.

Betty hugged Claire "Thank you for the dinner Claire. We had so much fun."

"It was wonderful seeing you, dear." Claire kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom" Daniel hugged her. "Good night." She said smiling at them. "Have fun with the car" she said with an amused grin. Betty and Daniel looked at each other and snickered.

Betty walked over to Amanda and looked at her with a smile. "How do you feel?"

She smiled. "Better. I'm so happy that Tyler knows now." Betty hugged her tight "I'm so happy for you both"

"Thanks Betty...I couldn't do it without you."

Betty giggled. "Actually, you couldn't do it without Tyler." She giggled again. Amanda laughed pushing her shoulder. "You know what I mean."

Betty laughed. "I know. I'm just teasing you." She winked "payback!"

Tyler walked up putting his arm around Amanda. Betty hugged him. "You're going to be a daddy" she said with a grin. He smiled bright and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Ya...I'm excited."

"Congratulations Tyler" Betty said with a happy smile. Daniel walked up next to Betty and took her hand in his.

"Good night, Marc. I'm sure we'll be seeing you later." Daniel said with a knowing smirk. Marc rolled his eyes. "Yes...did you want to be the princess this time?" Marc teased back. They all laughed.

"I don't think so, Marc. That's never going to happen." Daniel said.

"You just did that last week with Isabelle." Betty said looking at him. "BETTY!" Daniel looked at her with wide eyes. Everyone started laughing at the fact that he was ratted out by his wife. "No one is supposed to know but me and Isabelle" he whispered in her ear. She giggled. "Oops, sorry"

"You're so going to pay for that, missy." He shoved her shoulder playfully. "Okay, I think we should get going so Ms. Big Mouth over here doesn't say any more embarrassing things about me." Daniel said pinching her shoulder.

"Daniel, we all know that Betty could tell us you take bubble baths with rubber duckies for all we know and it wouldn't be more embarrassing than half the things you've done." Claire said with a 'knowing' tone. Betty giggled hysterically and then everyone else joined in. "Great, thanks mom." Daniel said annoyed.

"Ha ha ha, burned by your own mommy" Marc said teasingly laughing more. Daniel glared at him "shut it, Marc."

"Okay, ok, I think we should leave now" Betty said taking Daniel's hand again and giving it a supportive squeeze. "Alright dears, good night" Claire hugged them. "I'm sorry to tease you, son."

"ya, ya..." he kissed her cheek and Betty and Daniel walked over to the car. Marc, Tyler and Amanda said their goodbyes and walked to their car and went off. Daniel stood by the passenger side of the car looking down kicking a rock that was on the pavement. Betty watched him with a sad smile.

"Daniel"

He looked up "Ya, Betty?"

She held up the key with a smile "Do you want to drive?" His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded giggling. She held out the key to him and he came around excitedly and took it in his hand and kissed her. "Sweet...this is going to be fun." Betty giggled and went around getting in the car. Daniel looked to her starting the car loving the sound it made. "Still want to go for that drive, sexy wife? You know...me and you?" he said with a grin. She smiled "I do if you do."

"Heck yes. This car rocks!" She leaned over running her hand along his arm. "What about me?" she said looking at him. His eyes met hers and he smiled big. "This car might rock, but _you _rock my world" he said with a grin making her look down and blush. He smiled lifting her face with his finger and kissed her, bringing a hand to the side of her face pulling her closer. When he moved back, she smiled "Good answer"

He laughed.

"So where we going?" Betty asked curiously as he started driving. He smiled glancing at her. "Surprise..."

"Why do you never tell me?" she asked with a pout. He laughed. "...Because I like to surprise you. It's more fun that way. I get to see your eyes light up and that cute smile and...You just get more excited when I surprise you."

She smiled. "I suppose, but one of these days I'm going to crack your surprise."

A smirk came along his face and he looked to her "Never gonna happen." He said with conviction. "Oh, it WILL happen" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "_Honey!"_

He laughed "that's ok...I will have a back-up surprise, _sweetie_." She giggled shaking her head. They enjoyed the rest of the drive, loving the smoothness of the car. Betty ended up falling asleep on the way. Daniel smiled looking at her, but continued the drive to his 'surprise' destination. When he got there a few minutes later, he parked the car and looked at her, the blue lights of the car illuminating her face. He moved the hair away from her face behind her ear and held her face in his hand rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb. She smiled and moved a little so she was on her side. "Betty..."

"Hmm..." she mumbled sleepily. He smiled. "Betty..." She opened her eyes and smiled seeing those beautiful eyes looking at her. "Are we home?" she mumbled.

He chuckled softly "no...Surprise, remember?" She nodded "mhm"

He laughed and put the volume on the radio; Betty already had a CD in there with music. He then got out of his side and came around opening the door to her side. She looked at him "what?"

He put his hand out for her. She smiled taking it and he pulled her up and close to him, his hand holding her around her waist. "Wanna dance with me?" he asked looking at her sparkling eyes.

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. She nodded wrapping her arms around him. They started dancing to the music of the car, part of the illuminated city as their background. He dipped her back and pulled her up slowly, his lips softly brushing her neck. She felt butterflies all through her, when he pulled her back up their eyes met. "I love you" he said moving his arm from around her and spinning her away and back to him holding her closely again. She wrapped her arms around him "I love you, too" she kissed him in a slow sweet kiss moving her hands to his face.

* * *

Amanda and Tyler made it home after dropping Marc off on the way. When Tyler got out of the car he quickly came around to Amanda's side and opened the door for her lifting her in his arms. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at his eyes.

"I want to carry you." He said looking at her eyes.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Okay" He smiled bright and walked her up the steps of their apartment and inside sitting her down on the couch and sat next to her taking her hand in his. "I can't believe we're having a baby, Amanda." He kissed her cheek softly. "Me too"

He smiled and moved his other hand to her stomach. "This is cool...I never really thought I would have a family like this."

She looked at him. "Me neither." She said understandably. He met her eyes "I'm glad we have a family together, then."

She nodded, her eyes getting glossy. "Me too" He kissed her hand and then placed a kiss on her stomach and then back to her lips. "Love you"

She hugged him tight "love you, too. We're going to have one fabulous child." She said with a laugh. He laughed. "I'm sure Marc was right, huh?" he chuckled rubbing her arm. "Oh ya...he's smart...he has an eye for things, although he did have this phase where he dressed WORSE than Betty."

Tyler pulled away looking at her. "Really? Marc?" he laughed. She nodded "I have pictures to prove it. Don't ever tell Marc, but when he started dressing that way I made a blog about him. It only lasted a month, so there weren't as many funny pictures like Betty." she giggled mischievously. Tyler laughed hard lying against the couch holding his hand over his eyes.

"You should show, Betty." he said laughing some more. "I've seen Betty's...I would love to see Marc's"

She laughed leaning against him. "If I show Betty she will tease Marc."

"Maybe, but it will be hysterical" he laughed just thinking about it making Amanda laugh along with him. After the laughing stopped there was a minute of silence. "So, are you going to show it to me?" he asked curiously. She looked at him. "hmm...I don't know..."

"Aw, come on...it will be fun...the baby will get some good laughs, too. She will know more about her crazy uncle Marc." Amanda stared at him for a minute. "What?" he asked confused of why she was looking at him so strangely. "You said 'she', do you want a girl?" she asked with a smile and light in her eyes. He thought for a minute looking down and then back at her "I didn't realize I said she, but I don't know, Amanda. Honestly, I think it's just amazing that I can have a baby with you." He said taking her hands in his and coming closer to her. She smiled.

"I think part of me just thought of Belle, sort of." He said honestly. She had become such light in their family, they thought of her like she was theirs sometimes. She nodded in understanding "I know. Aw, Isabelle will have a cousin." She said happily. Tyler grinned "ya, that's so cool." He brought his hands to her face and kissed her deeply moving away slowly and looking at her eyes. "I really love you, Mandy. I'm glad you influenced my mom to come see me. Kind of funny really, you brought me back together with my mom, and I ended up coming to see her and found you."

She smiled "that was the best thing that ever happened to me...and honestly Betty was, too. If she didn't crash into our lives with her crazy unfashionable yet amazing heart none of us would be here like this. Like tonight's dinner. I never would have thought in a million years that I would be caught dead sitting at a dining table with Betty as my sister in law and Marc and me part of her family, and..." she stopped as tears rolled down her face.

She looked at Tyler with a small smile. "Darn Betty...she has me crying because of how nice she is." She laughed at herself. Tyler smiled "Betty is lucky to have you as a friend...and sister-in-law, too, Amanda."

Amanda smiled "You think so?"

He smiled nodding "absolutely. She's told me how much you've helped her, too."

She looked down "I don't know if I've really been much help..." she looked up again "but, I'm happy she thinks that." Tyler hugged her lying back with her closing his eyes really happy with everything.

* * *

"This wasn't a romantic dinner in Italy, but cheers, darling" Connor said holding his wine glass filled with soda to Wilhelmina. She clinked her glass with his. "It was... dare I say...better." she said somewhat guiltily. He laughed lightly "Wili, it's alright for you to...be nice" he said with a smirk. She looked down "I know, but...this feeling is terrifying" she looked at him again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused putting his glass down. "Whenever I'm nice, no one takes me seriously. It's business."

He took her hand "I think it's more than that. Look darling, there's nothing wrong with being nice..."

"Says the man who stole from Meade?" she said with a smirk. He smirked. "We're past that, now, aren't we?"

"I suppose"

He laughed "we are...well, we are sitting here in the 'Meade's" house with their daughter and nephew eating pizza and popcorn."

She smiled somewhat "I never wanted to have anything to do with that Daniel. Darn Betty!" she said pretending to be angry. He laughed. "Shh, you'll wake her" Wilhelmina said glancing at Isabelle on the floor in a sleeping bag after pretending they were all camping. When she looked back up at him, she saw a grin on his face "What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You... are nice." He teased her. "Oh, shut up!" she slapped his shoulder. He captured her hand and pulled her closer for a kiss. "Who ever thought I would be friends with Daniel again." He said. "You see...it makes no sense. We should hate him! I'm telling you its Betty's fault! That girl drives me crazy! With her perky smile and her crazy wardrobe, although she looks, dare I say, rather fantastic now-a-days"

"Now, you see...you must have had some influence on her."

"Perhaps" she said "still, she's frustrating and too cheery and...and nice! Why is she so nice?" she asked confused. Connor laughed quieter this time. "Well darling, she's a nice person."

"She makes it look so easy" She said in frustration. He laughed finding her frustration rather funny. "Do you know even when I was being mean to her and giving her hell, she was nice? The interesting thing is she's tough. She's like the nice version of me!" she said in slight shock. He laughed somewhat louder now. Isabelle moved a little, making them freeze up for a moment. "Did you just come to some sort of realization?" he teased.

"oh, be quiet!" she shoved him a little. "I always knew she had potential. I did see myself in her, the only difference was she played nice and I played...well, you know!" she said looking at him. "Yes...I do know...but you want to know something else?"

"What?" she asked looking at him. He smiled and pulled her close "I love Wili in every way, so don't drive yourself nuts over this" She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Marc starred at his phone contemplating whether he should send the call or forget about it. He thought of what Betty said on their drive earlier. He sighed.

"_So, how's life Marc?" Betty asked glancing back at him. _

"_It's good. I love working with Justin. We're getting lots of calls to plan fashion events and shows. I just feel...something's missing."_

"_Do you miss being Creative Director of MODE, Marc?" Daniel asked looking at him. "Sort of" He sighed leaning against his seat. Betty looked in the rear view mirror. "Do you miss Cliff?" Betty said. He sat up "What? Where did you get that from?" he asked confused. _

_Betty smiled. "When you played with Isabelle last time you were here, you two were passed out in her room in your costumes, and I heard you mumbling something about Cliff and you said you missed him." _

"_I did? Uh..." he responded nervously. Daniel looked at him curiously. Betty smiled "yep...why don't you call him, Marc? It's been five years since you last saw him. Why are you pretending he doesn't mean anything to you?"_

_Marc sighed. Daniel looked at Betty with a smile and then back at Marc. "I think you should listen to Betty, Marc. I remember how much you talked about him when you ran into him when you were in California for the Hollywood shoot." _

_Betty smiled "Didn't you tell us how much fun you two had talking and catching up?" _

_He sighed "I guess, I did..."_

"_Call him!" Both Betty and Daniel said at the same time and then laughing looking at each other. "I'll think about it" Marc said lying back again. "Okay." Betty said happy that he was at least 'thinking about it'._

Marc looked at the phone and pressed send. He waited nervously to call to go through. "Hello?" his voice responded groggily.

"Uh...Cliff, sorry bad time to call" he was about to hang up.

"No. Marc?"

"Guilty."

"What are you calling me..." he leaned over to look at his clock "at 1:30 in the morning for?" he asked in surprise.

"Uh...well, yes, you will not believe what news I have to tell you."

"What's that?" he asked with an amused tone. Marc smiled brightly. "My Mandy Pandy is having a baby" he said excitedly. "Really?" Cliff responded with the same excitement sitting up now. "Ya, my Mandy is all happy and has a family now." He said happily.

Cliff smiled. "That's great, Marc. Tell her congratulations for me."

"Sure will"

He lied back down "So, uh...are you back in New York, now?" he asked curiously. Marc had a confused look on his face "How did you know I _wasn't_ in New York?" he asked curiously.

"Oh...uh, Betty told me."

"You spoke with Betty?" he asked in surprise. "Well, Betty and I still talk, and I saw her at a MODE shoot last week and we had lunch and caught up."

"Okay."

"So..." Cliff spoke nervously. "Do you want to...maybe meet up for lunch sometime while you're back?"

Marc smiled "That would be...nice."

"Good, because I want to be friends again...last time I saw you, we had a lot of fun, don't you think?" he asked.

"uh-huh...we did" Marc responded with a sly smile. "Great...I'll call you tomorrow...well in the morning...like when people are awake" Cliff said jokingly. Marc laughed. "it's a date"

Cliff smile. "I mean uh..."

"It's okay, Marc. Good night"

Marc smiled "night Cliff" he hung up and looked at the wallpaper on his phone, a picture of him, Amanda, Betty Daniel and Isabelle all dressed up to go to Isabelle's play last month. He smiled shaking his head "Thanks Betty..."

* * *

Claire looked at the picture in her hand and smiled leaning back against the comfy chair in the study. "Well Bradford, look how far your family's come." She said looking at an old picture of them from their wedding. "In some strange vindictive sort of way you brought our family together with that lovely quirky girl I call my daughter now."

She laughed lightly. "Did you ever think that your son would fall in love with her and marry her and have a beautiful family with her?"

"It was the best thing you ever did for Daniel. For all of us really. We're a family, now." She said quietly as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you for bringing Betty into our lives." She placed the picture on the desk and leaned forward in her chair putting her head on the table in her arms. It was a few minutes later when Claire heard the doorbell ring. She picked her head up and looked at the time. She wondered who would be at her house so late, then automatically thinking it was one of the kids. She quickly got up wiping the tears from her face.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Alexis and DJ. "Mom!" Alexis said happily hugging her as soon as she opened the door. DJ followed by wrapping his arms around both of them. "Alexis, dear, what are you two doing here?" she asked in confusion pulling back to look at them. "Well, DJ is here to look at colleges to transfer here and we just got in tonight, we thought we'd see if we can crash here instead of going to a hotel."

"Of course" she hugged them again. She pulled them inside and they went into the living room. "You will not believe what good news I have to tell you." Claire said with a bright smile.

"What is it, grandma Claire?" DJ asked curiously happy to see his grandmother. "Your uncle Tyler and Amanda are having a baby" she said happily. "wow, super!" He said happily. "Mom, that's fantastic"

They all chatted a little about Tyler and Amanda and then calling it a night.

* * *

Daniel and Betty were now lying on the hood of the car looking up at the stars... "Betty..."

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily against him. "Can I ask you something?"

"mhm...what is it, honey?" she asked moving back a little to see his face. "Do you think I'm a joke?"

She looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

He moved the hair from her face behind her ear. "Everyone is always making fun of me"

"We're just teasing you, Daniel. You're so cute."

He had a disappointed look on his face. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I think you're sweet and funny, and charming, and handsome...I don't think you're a joke, but I do like to joke around with you. There's a difference. You make me laugh and smile. You make Isabelle laugh. You're fun. Come on, Daniel. I've been a joke most of my life...don't take what everyone says too seriously."

He smiled and put his hand on her arm "I guess you're right. Honestly, I don't really care what everyone else thinks of me. It only matters what you and Isabelle think of me."

"Well, we love you like crazy." She rolled closer to him and put her arm around him. He put his arm around her. "Betty..."

"Mhm"

He softly brushed her arm with his hand "I want to have another baby with you, too" he said softly playing with her hair now. She looked at him, her eyes bright "Really?"

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around him tighter "Okay...I'm too sleepy, now, though"

He laughed kissing her cheek. "I didn't mean right this second sweetie." He laughed some more making her giggle. "Oh"

He laughed thinking she was so cute. "Maybe we should head home, huh?"

"mmhokay...just one more minute" she hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. A few minutes later they were on their way back home.

Daniel and Betty walked inside to a very shocking site, seeing Wilhelmina and Connor asleep on their couch and Justin and Isabelle asleep on the floor in sleeping bags, with pizza and popcorn scattered on the table. Daniel grabbed Betty by her arms and moved them so they were out of the way. He looked at her and then back in the living room.

"Betty, what the heck are Wilhelmina and Connor doing on our couch?" he asked confused looking back at her. "I don't know. I thought they were supposed to be in Italy." She stated just as confused.

He glanced at them and looking at Belle and Justin asleep on the floor. "I don't care how nice she is now or how much Isabelle likes her; there will always be part of me that is waiting for an evil plan from her."

Betty slapped his shoulder. "Oww" he looked at her "Shh..." she put her hand over his mouth. "What was that for?" he asked in confusion. "Why do you keep calling me evil all the time?" she asked upset. He smiled. "Betty, when I call you evil, you're sexy evil, Wilhelmina is just...evil!" he said with a smirk.

"Daniel, shh... be nice" she said looking at his eyes. "You see...you're being evil right now because of how nice you are."

She looked down with a sad expression on her face. He lifted her face to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, honey." He looked at her with sad eyes. "Please forgive me."

A smile slowly swept her face. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. Betty looked back in the room. "Looks like Isabelle played dress up with Connor and Wilhelmina." Betty said with a giggle noticing the boa wrapped around Wilhelmina and Isabelle's pirate hat on Connor.

"Isabelle looks so cute" Daniel said glancing back to see her on the floor in her sleeping bag the snake wrapped around her and hugging her panda bear. He laughed softly. "I think we have a wildlife expert on our hands...look how she has the snake around her. It's like it's real" he laughed again. Betty looked at him, her hands rubbing his arms softly thinking he had to be the most adorable father. "You know, we should take her" before he could finish Betty turned his face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He tightened his hold on her pushing his body against hers so she was pinned against the wall. The kiss lasted for a minute before Betty put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.

He looked at her "Why are we stopping?" he asked slightly disappointed. She blushed "Daniel, we have your daughter and my nephew sleeping right in the next room and Wilhelmina and Connor passed out on our couch. I really don't want to do anything with them around." "Why not...we'll just be upstairs"

"Yes, but...you're kind of loud sometimes." She giggled. He looked at her incredulously. "Oh, and you're not Mrs. 'Oh God Daniel, please don't stop!" he said with a smirk. She blushed slapping his chest "Shut up, Daniel!"

"Come on, honey" he wrapped his arms around her again and started kissing her neck. "I'll be quiet, I promise." He whispered against her skin giving her butterflies. She pushed him back "no! I don't believe you. Besides, Daniel...wont it be more fun to just be alone together this weekend?"

"I guess..." He sighed. "it's too long"

She giggled. "It's two nights, sweetie"

He dropped his head in defeat. "Two nights of TORTURE!" he said somewhat louder than he expected. They were surprised that no one woke up. She giggled hugging him. "Daniel, I promise...it will be nice."

"I know it will...but God, honey, you're so hot. And you just keep getting hotter every day. I can't help it how hot and beautiful my wife is. I want to kiss you and make you feel just as hot and beautiful as you are."

She looked down blushing. "God, you're so cuteee!" he said squeezing her tight. She pushed him back "Daniel, stop..."

"Why?" he looked at her confused. "...because you're making it very hard for me to resist you."

"So, why are you resisting?" he asked kissing her neck and then placing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled

I'm sleepy" she mumbled as he placed kisses along her neck. "You don't sound very sleepy." Just as he was about to kiss her she held his face and looked him in the eyes. "Fine, because...it will be more amazing later, sweetie"

"Ugh, fine, but you can't be all hot and flirty with me the next few days"

"Aww" she responded teasingly. He shoved her playfully making her giggle. "So, should we take Isabelle upstairs to her bed, or keep her there?" he asked removing his hands from around her.

"I don't know. She looks comfy sleeping there."

"What about Connor and Wili?"

"Let's just tell them we're home." She said starting to walk over. Betty put her hand on Wilhelmina's arm "Wilhelmina" she said softly. She slowly opened her eyes "Betty..."

"We're home now...uh do you two maybe want to stay tonight. I guess it's late, so you can stay in the guest room if you want."

"Thank you." She woke up Connor while Betty kneeled down to Belle and planted a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled big "mommy" she put out her arms and hugged her. "How are you sweetie?"

"Sleepy." She said making Betty giggle. "Alright honey, do you want to stay here or sleep in your room?"

"I'll stay by Justin"

"Okay sweetie." She kissed her cheek "Good night"

"Night, mommy"

"Daniel, honey, can you tell Justin to sleep on the couch?"

"Sure" Daniel walked over to Justin and got him to sleep on the couch while Betty took Wilhelmina and Connor upstairs. "Good night Justin."

"Goodnight Daniel" Justin mumbled as he lied on the couch. Daniel laughed leaning down "Good night, princess. Sweet dreams"

"Good night, daddy" she hugged him kissing his cheek. He went up to his room and was happy to see Betty already getting dressed for bed. He wrapped his arms around her just as she slipped on her shirt. She turned around and hugged him. "It's been a long day." She said resting her head against him. He held her close. "It will be a longer two days." He sighed dropping his head against her shoulder. She giggled pulling him along to the bed. "You're so silly, Daniel."

He shook his head and stripped to his boxers. "woah, look at you, hotness" she giggled. "Are you teasing me?" he said climbing in bed next to her. "No, I mean it. You're so hot, honey." She kissed him. "Come on, Daniel. Why you doubt your hotness is beyond me. You're gorgeous. You're looking better with age. You know how many women I catch eyeing you whenever we go out...oh and especially when we are out with Isabelle."

He laughed "What?"

"Daniel, you may be one attractive charming man, but you are an even sexier sweet father."

He looked at her "So, does that mean _you_ think I'm a sexy sweet father?"

"Nah" she said playfully. He looked at her with sadness. She smiled "Just kidding...I think...you are a sexy sweet father AND husband." She kissed him. He held her close "Thanks sweetness." She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too..." he was about to say something. "Don't you dare call me your evil wife."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What? How did you?"

"Mommy knows everything." She said teasingly. "Oh and I know about those cookies you let Isabelle eat, too."

He looked at her in surprise. "God, I can't get anything by you."

"Nope"

"Okay, so I can't even think it?"

"No!"

"Not even "

"NO!" she said not waiting to hear him. He sighed "alright"

"You're still my sexy wife...I'll leave out the evil." He said with a smirk "As long as you don't torture me"

"okay. Good night, Daniel" she kissed him on his cheek. He kissed her bringing his arm around her holding her tight.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! Even if all of them won't necessarily say it to her face, Betty is their light. =)


	10. Love Spell Pt1

**Spelling Test**

_Hi guys! first I would really like to apologize for not updating my stories as much this month! I'm sooo sorry! it makes me upset that I can't update as quick. I will get the next chapter to this story up sometime later tonight since it goes with this one. And I'm hoping to update HOPEFULLY two of my other stories tonight and I have a special Halloween story I'll put up tomorrow. :)_

_Thanks for those of you who are patient with me and still read my stories. I'm sorry for the long wait! _

_Hope you like this chapter! the next two are all Detty! :D_

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! hopefully :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Love Spell

_Three days later..._

Daniel woke up two hours earlier. Just the fact that he knew it was Friday, he couldn't sleep from excitement. He even got a surprised facial expression from his princess since he wasn't usually up before she was. He got an even bigger smile when she saw he made chocolate chip waffles. Sure they were a little 'crispy' but he thought they still tasted good. It was a miracle they all ate food that was edible.

"Do they taste okay?" he dared ask sitting across from her and sliding her milk toward her. "Is gummy" she mumbled with a mouthful of food. He laughed "gummy?"

She finished chewing and laughed... "YUMMY" she giggled. He laughed "good..."

"Why are you awake so early?" she asked and then took a sip from her milk. "I was excited...and I wanted to surprise you and mommy."

She smiled. "What are you excited about?"

He smiled big "uh...me and mommy are going to spend some time together this weekend."

"The whole weekend?" she asked her eyes big. He laughed. "I think so."

"Okay...what are you going to do?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Uh...we're going to uh...just be together...just the two of us."

"Why?"

He took a sip of coffee. Why did kids always have to ask so many questions and want to know everything. He smiled "well, princess, one day when you're married you'll understand."

She pressed her lips together unsatisfied by his answer, but said "boys have cooties"

Daniel laughed and nodded "ya, they do." She giggled. After a minute she looked up at him "are you getting mommy a present?"

He smiled "Actually, I am going to surprise her...what do you think I should do?"

She smiled big and ran to her backpack in the living room and quickly came back running up to him. "Here, you can give this to mommy. Oh and give her flowers."

Daniel smiled taking the poem from her and sat her on his lap "Thank you."

"Oh! I forgot!" she got off his lap and ran upstairs. He laughed shaking his head. About a minute and a half later she ran in "I found it!"

He wrapped his arm around her as she came up to him "What?"

She lifted up a beaded bracelet "Where did you get that?"

"Amanda bought me beads and I made this for mommy. I forgot to give it to her. You can give it to her" she said looking at him with a big smile. Daniel smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay, princess." She hugged him. "Okay...let's go surprise mommy." She said and grabbed his hand pulling him up "Can you get me a plate?" she said looking up at him. He nodded and got a plate. They fixed Betty a morning surprise and went upstairs. Isabelle walked up to the bed on Betty's side. "Mommy..." she whispered then kissed her cheek. "Wake up"

Betty smiled opening her eyes. "Hey sweetie"

"We made you a surprise"

"aww" Betty sat up excitedly pulling Isabelle up next to her looking up at Daniel. Isabelle pulled him closer "dad, aren't you going to kiss mommy?"

Betty giggled looking at Daniel seeing his face turn red. He smiled putting the tray on the nightstand and leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled "You two are so sweet. Thank you. You made waffles?" Betty looked at Daniel surprised. "They're actually good" Isabelle said with a giggle. Betty laughed.

"Did you two already eat?"

"I ate some. It was gummy" Isabelle said looking at her dad with a smile. "Gummy?" Betty laughed.

"Isabelle still had food in her mouth when I asked her how it tasted trying to say yummy, but it came out gummy." Daniel said with a laugh. "Oh..." Betty smiled looking up at him. "Thanks for the surprise my two loves of my life." She hugged Isabelle tight and Isabelle grabbed Daniel's hand pulling him down to them. They all laughed when he hugged both of them.

Even though Daniel and Isabelle already ate a little they ate with Betty just for the fun of it. When Isabelle went to get ready for school and Daniel was getting up Betty pulled him back and moved on top of him. He looked at her eyes with a smirk. She smiled "You're so sweet. I love you"

He smiled "I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around her back smiling up at her. He moved his hand to her face pushing her bangs behind her ear and let his hand rest around her neck. His eyes met hers again. She smiled and leaned into him hugging him. "So, what time are we leaving tonight?"

"As soon as you get your cute butt home from work" he said making her giggle. "Okay, what about-"

"Don't worry about anything. I took care of everything. The only thing you have to do is come home to me."

She moved back to see his face "Oh, I thought I was going away with my secret lover." She teased. He laughed "trying to make me jealous... of myself?" he said raising his eyebrow. She giggled "You're not my secret lover."

"I'm not?"

"Nope!" she said with playfulness.

"Then who is?"

"An old boss and friend of mine. You don't know him, but he's very sexy."

"Really? So, I should be worried?"

"Oh ya, he has these unbelievably gorgeous blue eyes, and a really sexy smirk and he's very sweet to me."

"Sounds like a tough match" he said with _that smirk_. She smiled "Yep, he also has a great body" she said as she ran her hands across his chest looking into his eyes. He smiled and she captured his lips in a kiss. He moved his hands around her waist and up her back underneath her shirt. She was starting to unbutton his shirt placing heated kisses along his neck and back to his lips. His hands made it to her arms and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He gave her one last passionate kiss leaving her lips half way into the kiss. She looked at his eyes wonderingly.

He smirked, that sexy Daniel Meade smirk "You, young lady are going to have to be patient. Since I had to wait, I'm going to make you wait."

"Now, look whose evil." She said jokingly. "What can I say? You're a very bad girl. I'm afraid your evil ways have rubbed off on me."

She pushed him off playfully "Fine. Was that supposed to make me hot for you or something?" she said sitting up "nice try"

He looked to her knowing she was being a tease. If she wanted to play games, he could play games, too. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her back to the bed moving on top of her and started assaulting her neck in hot kisses as he ran one of his hands slowly underneath her shirt across her stomach and his other working its way along her hip and down her leg.

He could tell she gave in to his assault on her body when she went from trying to push him off to hugging him closer to her as his kisses trailed lower down her neck.

He smiled and placed a lingering kiss on her collar. Now for the real attack on her senses in..._ 5...4... _His lips met hers for a passionate kiss as his hands left her hot skin and entwined with her hands pressing them into the mattress_. 3... 2... _He deepened the kiss wanting to take her breath away before _...and 1... _

_DAD! _

He smirked into the kiss and moved off her rather quickly. "Oops, Belle's ready for school" he said with a sly smirk getting up. _Darn him!_ She knew he set her up. As she was trying to regain her breath that he desperately took away from her she opened her eyes and glared at him, her breathing still heavy. _Damn him!_ He even made it hard for her to be mad at him. He grinned wickedly looking at her with a winning look in his eyes.

"You jerk!" she shouted finally catching her breath sitting up a little. He came back on top of her pinning her back down holding her arms to the sides of her and looked into her eyes, his face close, and the closeness of his lips teasing hers. "You asked for it, sexy wife" he whispered against her lips and placed a firm kiss on her succulent lips teasing her lips fully aware that he was driving her to madness.

Before he knew it he felt her knee come up and jab into him just barely missing his 'partner'. He left her lips sharply. "Hey! You better watch where you aim that knee of yours if you want any more babies, missy!"

She looked at his eyes with a smile. "Sorry"

"That's not gonna cut it! You have to tell me how hot I make you."

"Of course you do"

"Not good enough! I need to HEAR you SAY it. Now!" he still had her arms pinned as he hovered over her.

She let out a breath of 'pretend frustration' "Fine, Daniel Meade, my super sexy husband makes me so hot I can't think straight."

He smiled for a second and then said "Ohhh, no wonder you're not so smart anymore." He said with a laugh. She finally pushed him off her "You're an ass, Daniel!" she said getting up.

"Geez, you're all kinds of mean when you're...frustrated" he said wanting to tease her. She knocked him back down to the bed smacking him with a pillow. He was laughing hysterically which made her giggle despite her being 'mad at him'.

Belle knocked on the door looking at them like they were crazy. Betty laughed getting off the bed, the pillow still in her hand. "Mommy, why are you hitting dad with a pillow? Are you having a pillow fight?" she said with a giggle looking back at her dad who was smiling at her.

"Because your father was being a very big jerk this morning" she looked back glaring at him. He smiled even bigger mockingly. She shook her head. Isabelle pulled her close "Daddy has a surprise for you later" she whispered. Betty smiled looking at her "okay, thanks for telling me" she kissed her cheek.

Isabelle looked to her dad with a smile and winked. He laughed and winked back "Thanks princess."

She giggled and ran off. Betty shook her head looking to Daniel to see an amused grin on that 'unfairly' handsome face of his and threw the pillow at him. He laughed catching it. "Don't worry, sexy wife. We'll play more, later." he said with a wink. She laughed shaking her head "Shut-up, Daniel!" she laughed again.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it!

p.s. do you guys want Tyler and Amanda to have a girl or a boy? I'm stuck on what I want them to have. lol :P


	11. Love Spell Pt2

**Spelling Test**

_Hi...okay...uh...next part. lol I'm so blah right now. This part will have a third to it. So much Detty! hhaa :) I sadly could not get those other stories up. :/ My mind is kind of flip-floppy today. sorry guyss... :(_

_Hope you like this part! thanks for your reviews...and views :)_

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Love Spell Pt. 2

Betty walked in the door to see Amanda and Tyler already inside with Isabelle eating dinner. Isabelle smiled bright when Betty walked into the living room where they were watching Ghostbusters and eating. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie" Betty put her bag down and walked over kissing her cheek. "Who made dinner?"

"Uncle Tyler...it's so good, mommy. Wanna try?"

"That's okay sweetie."

"Aw, try some"

"Okay, just one bite." Isabelle held up a spoon of rice with some sauce on it for her and she ate it trying her best not to laugh. Her eyes immediately went big. "Wow Tyler. That is delicious."

"Thanks Betty." he said with a proud grin.

"You and my Papi should open a restaurant." "My Ty-Ty can't make uncle Papi's flan, though." Amanda said teasingly. "Ya, I tried and it just doesn't come out the same."

Betty laughed. "Amanda, why do you still call him Uncle Papi?" she couldn't understand after almost 7 years she still called him that even though technically he was like her father. Tyler and Amanda laughed. "I don't know. It just makes sense to me."

Betty laughed shaking her head. There was a minute of silence of them just eating and watching the movie again, when Betty finally spoke up. "Okay uh guys...not to be rude, but where is my husband?"

"Oh, you're secret lover said he will be outside at promptly 8:05pm." Tyler said with a wink. Betty's eyes went wide. "Um...how do you know about that?" she said her face warming up. "He told us to say that to you." Amanda winked at her.

Betty shook her head and looked at her watch and jumped up from the couch "Okay...bye guys. 8:05. Thanks again for baby-sitting."

"Mommy!"

"Oops, sorry I mean...what did you want us to call it again?"

"Pirate hunt!" Isabelle said. "No, that wasn't it yesterday, honey. It was...hmm?" Betty thought for a minute. Isabelle giggled.

"Dragon...uh something dragon." Betty mumbled in thought.

"Mommy!" Isabelle laughed. "Go find daddy!" she said with a laugh. Betty smiled "Alright honey. Good night. I'll call you tomorrow morning okay. Be good for Tyler and Amanda, okay?"

"Mhm" She got up and walked to her and looked up with a big smile. Betty smiled and hugged her. "Love you, sweetie."

"I love you, mommy. Daddy said you will have a lot of surprises." She said quietly in her ear.

Betty pulled back looking at her "Really?"

Isabelle nodded like she was telling a big secret to Betty. Betty laughed. "Do you know what it is?"

Belle crinkled her nose "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Aw come on. Just one...pleaseee" Betty said wanting for once to know one of his surprises. "Just one." She pulled her really close "He's going to have lots of flowers."

Betty dropped her head thinking that wasn't much she could use against him. She smiled looking at Belle's eyes. Belle smiled big and giggled. "Okay mommy...he wrote you something."

"Really? What?" Betty's eyes lit up. "I can't tell you that! It's a surprise."

Betty sighed. "Alright honey. Thank you." She hugged her tight, tight, tight making Isabelle laugh. "You're squishing me!" she giggled. Betty laughed. "You're the one that said you love mommy's hugs."

"Yes" Isabelle kissed her cheek. "Did you bring the poem we wrote?"

Betty smiled. "Yes, it's in my bag. Thanks for helping me with it"

Isabelle smiled "bye"

"Bye sweetie." She stood up getting her bag. "Bye Amanda, Tyler. Thank you"

"Bye" they both said as she walked to the door. Betty kissed Isabelle's cheek one last time before she closed the door.

When she walked outside she saw Daniel leaning against the car...her car...well, their car...looking all smooth and super sexy-handsome in his all black Armani suit that accented his body perfectly

He smiled but looked to his watch. "You're late, sexy wife." She walked up to him leaning against the car next to him her arm brushing his. "I know your surprise." She said with a sure tone.

He shook his head "no you don't" he said as if it was so impossible for her to figure out. "How do you know?" she asked looking at him. He smirked not looking at her. "Because no one knows but me, so there is no way for you to find out."

"How are you so sure about that? You do realize that I worked for you at MODE magazine. Remember the place with all the scheming and lying and backstabbing. You really have no idea who you married."

He finally looked to her. "I know exactly who I married." She leaned closer to him "Are you sure? How do you really know who I am?" she said raising her eyebrow almost challengingly.

"What are you, a spy?"

She smiled and shrugged looking ahead again. "Maybe. You'll never know that."

He rolled his eyes and moved in front of her. "Alright, my sexy spy wife let me take you to surprise you. I know you have no idea what I have as a surprise. I know Isabelle probably told you that I wrote you something...oh and the flowers" he said with a grin noticing her wide eyes. "That's nothing" he said shaking his head smugly, walking around to the driver side of the car. She shook her head. She would have snatched the keys out of his hand, but she didn't know where they were going. _Darn him for being so..._ she sighed_...So freaking sexy. _She took a deep breath. She knew she was in for it this morning when he teased her. She deserved it, denying him until tonight. She took another deep breath and got in the car.

When she got in the car she didn't look at him until she buckled up and pretended like he wasn't in the car for a few moments. He shook his head. "You are such a tease" he finally said starting the car. She smiled and finally looked to him. "So are you." She said with a smirk.

He smiled "I guess that's why we're still married"

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. He laughed looking to her. "I'm just messing with you. Come on" he leaned in to kiss her when she turned her face. He ended up kissing her cheek instead. "I still kissed you." He said with a happy smile. He drove the car off in silence for a while when she finally caved and started talking.

"I will figure it out someday." She said confidently still looking ahead. A smile crossed his face. "Challenge accepted, sexy wife."

"Are you going to call me that all the time?"

He glanced at her "What? Sexy wife?"

"Ya?"

"Why not? You're my wife and you're sexy, so sexy wife it is." She sighed. "Okay."

He looked at her. "Do you not like me calling you that?" She looked to him with a smile. "Of course I like you calling me that."

"Okay?" he said confused. "I just..." she sighed. "I miss you calling me Betty." Those words hit him like a bullet. When he looked at her he almost had a dumbfounded facial expression on his face. That changed to confusion as he looked back to the road in thought. He didn't really know what to say to that.

He glanced at her a moment and then looked back on the road. "Okay...you have a specific reason, right?" he said knowingly. She nodded looking back at him. "Yes, it's just ok...don't laugh, okay?"

"I won't."

She took a breath and started "I know we've been married for 9 years and we have a great family together, but I still feel like its all some big dream and I'm not really me. So..." she stopped talking and looked out the window. He really wished this car wasn't a freaking stick so he could take her hand in his. He knew he was insane, but he pulled over to the side stopping the car and gave her his attention. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled taking her hand in both of his. "Betty, I love you. I honestly understand exactly what you're saying because I feel the same way, too. I love it when you say my name, because it makes it real for me, too."

She smiled, her eyes watering. He brought a hand to her face wiping away her fallen tear. "Betty..." he said with a smirk. "Seriously, you have no idea how much I love you. I get it. The honey, sweetie, sexy, babe, all that...I know it's not the same. I'm sorry. It took you 9 years to tell me that?" he laughed.

She laughed through her tears. "I know." She smacked him "well, if you felt that way, too, then you should just know I felt that way."

He smiled grabbing her face and kissing her lips softly. "I know. I'm sorry"

She smiled looking at his eyes. "I was just joking. I should have told you."

"No...I really should have known. Although, I know that you must love me to death if you still stayed with me even though you sometimes weren't sure it was you." He said making her giggle and hug him to her. "Why do we always have to be in inconvenient places when we're uh..."

"In the mood?" he added. She blushed. "Ya, I guess."

"Well, we could do it in the car...but..."

"No, it's too dark out and we're kind of on a not so lit road."

"Aw, you're scared. I'll protect you."

"How would you do that if we're...doing stuff?"

"I don't know." He laughed. "I was kidding."

"So you wouldn't protect me?" she joked. "Ha-ha...I meant staying out here. Okay, let's get out of here. You got me all freaked out now." He said starting up the car again and speeding off. She giggled hysterically. "I love you..." she laughed.

"You love me, what?" he said wanting to mess with her. "Secret lover?" she said playing along. He looked to her with a glare. She laughed. "I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too..._ Betty_."

* * *

Awwww /3 come on, they're so cutee! :D

Hope you liked that part! I thought that was a nice place to end this part! Please review! TANKS! :P


	12. Love Spell Pt3

**Spelling Test**

_**AN:** hi guys! THANK YOU soooo much for your reviews! yay so glad you're enjoying this story. It turned out to be A LOT longer than I thought. It was only supposed to be 2 or 3 chapters. haha but hey I like it more this way! :D_

_and LOTS OF DETTY in this Chappy! AND OMG it's SO MUCH FLUFFY FLUFF! hope you like it! It's longer too! ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! I don't own Detty, but I still own Isabelle! hehe _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Love Spell Pt.3

"Alright, my lovely wife, I know my sweet daughter told you I have lots of surprises for you, so your surprises shall commence" Daniel said sliding the key card in the door. She smiled, but looked at him in shock when she realized what he did.

"Daniel! Did you set me up? And used OUR daughter against me?" she said with wide eyes. He grinned big, but then shook his head. "No way, wifey. I would never..." he smirked.

"Wow, you tricked her into telling me stuff and you knew I would ask her, didn't you? Oh, you're sooo...cheap!" she said shaking her head at her insanely 'sneaky' husband.

"No" he grabbed her around her waist pulling her against his body and looked at her eyes. "I told you, I know EXACTLY who I married..." he smiled "...Betty"

She smiled looking at his eyes. He kissed her sweetly. "I love you" he said placing another kiss on her cheek. She smiled "I love you, too...Daniel." she laughed. He finally opened the door, his arm still around her waist. He smiled "get ready to be surprised, my love."

She smiled big. He led her inside and noticed her eyes get big at the sight of everything. The whole room had candles and soft lights illuminating it, the bed had a canopy that was draped in gorgeous red and black satin sheets and curtains to match the luxurious bedding, and a table set with dinner lit by a single candle in the center. And lots of flowers...as promised. She wanted to laugh. There were even rose petals scattered on the floor and bed. It was so beautiful. She felt like she was in a royal suite and she was a queen. And Daniel...boy, was he a king.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She looked back at him. "I didn't think you were going to be so romantic"

"Why not? I still have to charm my wife."

She smiled wide. "You don't _have_ to...but it's nice that you do." She said looking at him admiringly. He smiled "Do you like it?"

"It's very cute."

"Cute?" he looked at her funny.

"Fine. Sexy! Hot! Sweet! Gorgeous. It's amazing. What do you want me to say? It's lovely, Daniel." She walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and looked at his eyes. "Thank you. It's very beautiful."

He smiled "Anything for you"

She hugged him tight. He pulled back to look at her face. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous"

He looked at her strangely. "Nervous? Are you nervous from your husband?" he said with a smirk. She laughed. "No, Daniel. I don't know. I just feel strange."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I have this weird feeling." Daniel looked concerned. "Maybe you should sit down. Do you want some water?"

"Okay" they walked over to the table and he handed her a cup of water. After a minute of silence from Betty, Daniel was getting a little anxious himself. "How do you feel now?"

She looked at him. "Daniel, can we call and check on Isabelle?" she asked almost as if it would be a burden. He wanted to shake her. "Of course, honey" he said thinking she was crazy for even asking for permission to check up on their daughter. He got his phone out and pressed send handing it to her. "Hello" Tyler answered the house phone. "Hey, Tyler, how is everything over there?"

"It's good. The movie just finished. Isabelle and I are playing a board game. Did you guys get to the surprise place" he said with a playful tone. She laughed "yes, can I talk to Isabelle please?"

"Sure. Belle, honey, your mom" Belle quickly came to the phone. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie. Are you doing okay?"

"Mhm...Where are you?" she asked curiously. "Me and daddy just got to the surprise daddy had."

"Oh...there are lots of flowers?" she asked making Betty laugh. "Yes, lots."

Isabelle giggled. "Isabelle, honey, how's Amanda?"

"She's fine. I think she was sleepy. She's taking a nap."

"Oh okay. Alright honey. I just wanted to check on you, okay. I love you. Do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Okay!" she said happily. Betty smiled handing the phone to him. "Hey princess"

"Dad, I love you."

He smiled "Love you, too. Good night and be good. Don't let any aliens take our house!"

She laughed "Me and Uncle Tyler will fight them." Daniel laughed. "Alright. Take care, sweetie. Bye. Take care of Tyler and Mandy, okay?"

"Yes sir!" she said making him laugh. He hung up the phone and looked to Betty. "Do you feel better?" he asked. She smiled "A little."

He took her hand and placed a small kiss. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Daniel looked at her with a smirk. She looked at him smiling. "Can I surprise you now?" he said, the anxiousness written all over his handsome face.

She smiled bigger. "Knock yourself out"

"Aw, well that's no fun. Why would I do that? How would I get to do all the things I planned for you if I do that?" he joked. Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel..." she laughed "Come on, by all means, surprise away"

He grinned "Yes, my lovely wife." He walked over to the bed and got on his knees and reached under the bed. Her eyes went wide and she had an amused smile on her face. He pulled out four small gift boxes and a few envelops and flowers. Her eyes got even brighter

"Wowww" she got up and walked over

He narrowed his eyes "What are you doing?" he asked looking up at her. She came down next to him. "You got me all that?" she asked looking at him and the gifts. He smiled "Yes, but go back to the table, Betty!"

She pouted "Why?"

"Because, I have a system. Don't mess with my plan, girl!" he said picking up the stuff and taking one of the boxes out of her hand. "Hurry up! Now get back over there." He said. "Geez, you're bossy!" she said getting up and walked back to the table and took a seat putting her right leg over her left and folding her arms across her chest. "There, you happy now?" she said playing along.

He smiled and nodded playfully "Yep, very!" She shook her head rolling her eyes. He came over and placed all the things on the table and scooted his chair right next to hers. She looked up at him with a smile. He sat down next to her and picked up a small black box and handed it to her "my love...this is a special little gift from our princess"

She smiled and opened it to see the beaded bracelet that Isabelle made for her. There were colored glass beads with painted designs on them and one charm of a butterfly. "Aww, it's so beautiful."

He took it from her hand and placed it on her wrist. "She made it for you"

Betty smiled looking at him. "She's so sweet. I love when she makes me things" she said twirling the bracelet around her wrist taking another look at it.

Daniel smiled big. "Me too! Which is why..." he reached for another box "I have this" he handed her a larger purple gift box.

She looked at him with a smile and un-wrapped the paper She opened the box excitedly.

"Aww" she took out the gold frame which had the poem that Isabelle wrote for her. She looked up at Daniel, her eyes glossy. "I loved this poem. It made me cry when she read it to me. It's making me cry now" she said as the tears inevitably escaped her eyes. He smiled looking at her eyes. "I put it in a frame so you could keep it in your office. I guess whenever you have a bad day or something you can look at it."

"Aww...thank you, Daniel. That's so thoughtful." she put the frame on her lap and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled bringing his arms around her. "I was surprised when she read it to me. How well she wrote it and how it was your name."

"I know. My little smarty" she said proudly. Daniel moved back holding her shoulders "oO man, beautiful and smart, God, I'm gonna have to brace myself when she gets older, huh?"

Betty smiled nodding. "Yep. She's going to be a heartbreaker. Like YOU!" Betty said teasingly with a giggle. He laughed. "I was not! Okay, even I know that's a lie" he said laughing at her 'yeah right' look. Betty shook her head. "I'm happy that right now she's punching boys and thinks they have cooties." He laughed somewhat wickedly. Betty laughed shaking her head.

"You have no idea how happy I was when she punched that kid for almost kissing her. Hahah. That was so awesome"

Betty laughed "she is your little ninja pirate."

He smiled "Okay, now my poem."

"You wrote me a poem?" she said admiringly. He grinned "ya, I think it's pretty decent."

Betty smiled as he handed her a blue envelope. She opened it excitedly.

_Betty..._

_A special person in my life_

_Someone I proudly call my wife._

_Best friends are you and me_

_Someone who means everything to me_

_I love your smile and light you spread_

_If you want to smile please go ahead. _

_My heart and soul are yours to keep_

_Forever and always, our love is deep. _

_My sweet love of my life,_

_I love you infinity for all my life. _

_~Love, your sweet husband Daniel_

Betty looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled and that did it for her. She folded the poem before she messed it up even more with her dripping tears and placed everything on the table and kissed him passionately her hands holding his face. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck sinking against him. He held her face and kissing her wet cheeks looking at her eyes. The tears were falling like rain. "I love you" she said in soft whisper. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"I love you very much" he said hugging her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and held him for a few moments. "We are such a skilled family. All of us can write really well" she said leaning against him playing with his tie. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Even me?" he asked.

"Heck yes! God, if I ever get angry with you just read me that poem and I'll forgive you"

He laughed "Sounds good to me."

She laughed. "You don't make me angry that much though."

He smiled "Isn't that a good thing?"

"of course it is, but I still would like to have you read it to me."

"Okay...I will." She smiled looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her. "I still have some more things." He said sounding like a little boy. She laughed and sat up, her hand resting on his knee and sitting so she was still leaning against him. He handed her another envelope. "Read that"

She opened it "Another poem?" she asked curiously. "Nope!" he snickered. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised wondering why he seemed like a mischievous child. She shook her head and took the piece of paper out.

_Things to do – Day 1_

_Surprise gifts_

_Give Betty Poem_

_Have fun dinner_

_Spin the lovely lady around the room to some music_

_Seduce Betty into thinking I'm awesome and that she should make love to me_

_Make love to Betty_

_Thank her for marrying me and thinking I'm a sexy sweet father and husband - special gift for mi amor_

_Make some more love_

_Have hot passionate sex_

_Take a break_

_Do it all again_

Betty shook her head the whole time reading it and giggling especially when she read the ones where he was being a smartalic (putting it nicely). She looked up at him to see THAT SMIRK of his. "You think you're so hot, don't you?" she said wanting to mess with him a little.

He leaned close "come here"

"What?"

"I have a secret to tell you"

She leaned closer to him. He had his lips right next to her ear. "I'm very hot and I know you can't resist me" he said in his soft seductive sexy voice that made her weak in the knees. Thank God she was sitting down. She felt her face warm up. She was NOT going to let him get to her. Not yet at least. She wanted to do all of that stuff on his "To do list" IN THAT ORDER. She laughed "We'll see"

He kissed her cheek "I guess we will. I love you" he whispered against her cheek and kissed her again. She felt butterflies like crazy. If he did one more thing to her she knew she wouldn't be able to take it anymore and she'd skip all the way to the hot passionate sex and forget everything else. She was curious about the 'special gift', so she was going to control her sensitivity to her husband's crazy sexy charms, but damn he was so sexy right now, actually always. She sighed.

"Okay, can we speed some things up here?" she said somewhat impatiently. He looked at her with a grin. "My, my, is my lovely wife...uh turned on?" he said with a laugh. "SHUT _UP_ DANIEL." She said in that way that made it sound like she was throwing knives. He liked when she said it that way, because it was her way of being amused but frustrated. He couldn't help his satisfactory grin.

"Go ahead...charm the pants off me... well, dress." She smirked. "Be patient dear. I have a lot of charm and I'm going to use every bit of it. I don't care how hot for me you get; we won't do anything until I'M READY!"

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised and leaned against him and started running her hand up his leg. "You sure about that?" she said with a challenging tone. His eyes went wide for a second but he grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on her hand. He smiled looking at her eyes. "Patience, young grasshopper. We have the whole weekend. I'll charm you a little now and then we can do the "naughty stuff" the rest of the time" he said with a boyish laugh which made her laugh.

"You're so crazy." She laughed again. He smiled big. "Flowers for you" he said reaching for the beautiful colored bouquet of flowers. She smiled "They're pretty. Thanks."

"What's next?" she asked anxiously. "Now can we eat?" he said in a slight dramatic voice. She laughed "sure."

"Thank God, I'm starving." They started eating and halfway into the nice peaceful dinner, which they so desperately needed, Betty broke the silence. "Daniel...I have a few...'surprises' for you, too" she said with a smile. He looked at her "really?" he said happily. She shook her head. "Yeah...I wrote you something too."

"Great. I can't wait to read it." They finished eating the lovely dinner enjoying every bit of it. Betty went to her bag and got an envelope and a small box. She walked over and handed them to him with a smile and sat back next to him placing her hand on his knee again. He looked at her "does it matter which I open first?"

"No, not really. Whichever you want"

"Hmm..." he looked at her and then the box and envelope in his hand. "I'll open this first" he handed her the envelope and started opening the box. He laughed when he saw that it was silver frame with the drawing Isabelle did for him.

"Great minds think alike" she said looking at him with a smile. "That's true, but its Betty and Daniel just know each other really well" he said knowing how they just somehow clicked and complimented each other perfectly.

She nodded in agreement. "Thanks sweetness, now I have to put it in my office" he said happily. She smiled "yay, we match" she said cheerily. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

He looked at her eyes and she smiled and handed him the envelope. He smiled and started to open it.

_Daniel Meade _

_My husband who makes me smile and makes me laugh_

_Is my friend, my love, my other half. _

_My daddy is silly and fun_

_He is the most awesome one._

_My lovely sweet charming friend_

_For all of eternity we will spend._

_My handsome cool funny dad_

_To have you I'm so glad._

_We both love you, you're our best friend_

_We'll always love you even after the end._

_I love you, Daniel. I love you, dad._

Daniel put his face in his hands for a moment. Betty smiled rubbing his arm knowing that it probably got to him the same way his poem got to her. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. He knew he was baby for not wanting to cry, even in front of his wife, his Betty, but he just didn't like anyone to see him like that. He'd never read something that went straight to his heart like that and made him wonder what he ever deserved to have this love from his family. He finally looked up at Betty to see that smile that was always there for him. Her eyes were watering. His eyes were blurring.

He was speechless. He had nothing to say. He was so filled with emotion that he didn't think he could even speak. She just smiled with a knowing smile that basically said he didn't have to say anything and she just already knew. He looked at her eyes unable to speak. He brought his hands to her face very gently and pulled her face close to his for a kiss and then placed his forehead against hers. "That was the best thing I ever read" he whispered, his eyes closed. She moved her hands to his back and hugged him closer.

"Can you frame that one for me?" he said quietly.

Betty held his face looking at his eyes and nodded. He smiled "I love you, Betty." he hugged her tightly not wanting to ever let her go. "I love you, too, Daniel."

Daniel took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on my sexy wife"

"What?" she asked wondering what he was up to. "I think we can kick dancing and me seducing you off the list, because I think we pretty much seduced each other already and...Seriously we could dance later."

She smiled and that was all he needed as a green light. He spun her into him and lifted her in his arms so quick she was laughing in delight. He smiled and placed her on the crazy gorgeous bed...and super comfy... He looked at her eyes "I love you, gorgeous."

"I love youuuu, Daniel" she said playfully. He laughed and met her lips for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands along her arms and shoulders slowly which gave her all kinds of butterflies. She was already so 'hot for him' that the slightest touch of his hands on her skin made her tremble and feel tingles everywhere. He tried to lower the straps of her dress, but her arms kept wrapping around his neck hugging him tight. He trailed kisses along her neck and moved to her collar knowing that was a sensitive spot for her. Her hands moved to his back and he was able to slip her dress.

He took a look at her and then looked at her eyes "oo, sexy" he said liking the red and black lacy lingerie she was wearing. The bra had some beads around the edges. It was cute, but he wanted it off.

Betty was enjoying the attention he was giving her body but she wanted to feel his tone muscles and feel his hot skin. She quickly removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed her neck and down along her stomach which was driving her crazy making her unable to really focus. She ran her hands under his open shirt along his chest which was like fire to him. As soon as her hands touched his skin, he was hers. She moved them so she was on top of him and kissed him sweetly. "You know, Daniel. This is all so beautiful. I feel like a queen and you're the king."

He smiled looking up at her. "Good, you're my queen, and I want to make sure you're always treated like one." She smiled and kissed him again. His hands made their way down her waist and to her hips. She placed kisses from his jaw down his neck and on his chest as his hands caressed her womanly curves that he loved so much. He rolled on top of her again and started kissing his way across her chest along her breasts down her stomach. As he got lower he heard his phone ring. He ignored it. Who the heck is calling now? That frustrated him so he placed hotter kisses along her even hotter skin. Betty was sighing in pleasure as his kisses started to go lower and his hands moved along her legs.

After a minute his phone rang again which he ignored again. After a few times of it ringing, Betty pulled him up and kissed him lightly. "Maybe you should answer that" she said looking at his eyes. He sighed and dropped his head back on the pillow. He looked to her and she smiled. He smiled and kissed her lips. He got up and went to the table getting his phone seeing that it was Tyler who had called.

Betty sat up "What is it?" she asked noticing the look in his eyes. He walked over and sat next to her "It was Tyler calling."

He called back and sat next to Betty. She wrapped her arm around his back.

"Hello, hey Tyler, sorry to miss your calls. Is everything okay?"

His eyes went wide "What? Oh man." Betty looked to him, her heart racing "Okay, we'll be there soon. No, no, don't worry about. Tyler! No, we'll be there. Okay. See you when we get there. We're on our way. Don't mention it." he got off the phone and looked to Betty with worrisome eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked with the same worry in her eyes.

"Amanda..." her eyes immediately went big. "What happened?"

"She wasn't feeling too good...she has a really high fever and passed out"

"Oh my God"

"Tyler is taking her to the hospital"

"Oh my God, let's go!" she sprang up from the bed. He got up and hurriedly got their things and Betty just put on her coat not wanting to waste time. "I'm sorry, honey." He said as he got their bag.

"No, no, Daniel, don't be silly. Come on" she grabbed his hand and they quickly made their way.

* * *

AN: hope you liked it! please review! Thank youuu!

omg I have to say when I re-read those poems 'they' wrote each other I got emotional myself. hahaha


	13. Spell the Problem

**Spelling Test**

_AN: Yayyy I love this story! _

_I'm such a fluff machine when I write this one. lol So lots of fluffy fluff - cottoncandy/cloud fluff. Hope you like it! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. _**  
**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! and sweetness! _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Spell the Problem_

Daniel and Betty rushed to the hospital. They were still somewhat flustered. Everything happened so fast. When they walked in Isabelle saw Betty and ran over "Mommy!"

Betty picked her up "hey honey."

"Mom, is Amanda going to be okay?" Belle asked with worrisome eyes. "I don't know sweetie. Let's go see what's happening." She walked over with Daniel calmly, although inside she felt like a nervous wreck.

"Hey Tyler, did you find out anything?" Daniel asked. "No, we just got here fifteen minutes ago" he answered calmly. Daniel smiled patting him on the back "Hey, don't worry, she's tough! She worked at MODE."

"With me." "And Betty" he said with a grin.

"Heyyy!" Betty smacked him and they all laughed. Tyler smiled looking at them really grateful they were here with him. "Thanks for coming you two. Sorry we ruined your vacation."

"Please Tyler, don't apologize. We're family. That's what we do. We're there for each other." Betty said rubbing his arm. He smiled "thanks Betty" he hugged her tight.

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Betty asked quietly. "No, I'm...alright" he said nervously. Betty smiled rubbing his arm comfortingly. They all sat in the waiting room. An hour passed and they didn't hear anything. Tyler and Daniel were sitting across from Isabelle and Betty. Isabelle was sitting on Betty's lap, her head against her chest. Betty was playing with her hair, when Belle pulled back "mommy"

"Yes sweetie?" Betty looked at her moving the hair from her face.

"Love you" she said looking up at Betty.

"Aww...I love you, too, sweetie" Betty was about tear up, but she had to be strong for Isabelle and Tyler.

"Don't worry, honey. Amanda will be fine. Remember she's our story teller and costume designer. We need her. She's not going anywhere." Betty said with a grin. Isabelle smiled big and hugged her.

Betty took a deep breath, she looked up and her eyes met Daniel. He smiled looking at her. She smiled looking at his eyes. All she ever had to do was look at Daniel's eyes and she would forget every problem she faced. He smiled bigger leaning forward and pointed at himself, then drew an invisible heart with his finger and pointed at her. She laughed and then he held up two fingers. They both laughed. He leaned back in his chair with a smile. She hugged Isabelle tighter against her.

Tyler watched them and couldn't help but smile. They always found the light in hard times. He knew he would be a nervous wreck without them here. Tyler smiled. "I love you, guys, too" he said making them all laugh. Daniel laughed sitting up in his seat and brought a hand to his back.

Another two hours passed, Betty and Isabelle fell asleep, and Tyler and Daniel were drinking coffee, Tyler getting nervous as the time went. Just as Daniel was about to get up to find out anything on the Amanda's condition, the doctor walked up to them and explained what happened to Amanda. The doctor explained that Amanda just had normal fever but because she was dehydrated, which wasn't uncommon in pregnancy, the fever became worse and that is what made her pass out. Daniel and Tyler were relieved when the doctor said that Amanda was doing fine and that she was sleeping.

Daniel rubbed Tyler's back "I told you, she's tough." Tyler nodded with a smile. Daniel walked over to Betty and sat in the seat next to her. "Betty..." he whispered quietly not wanting to wake Belle. He put his hand on her arm, and that was when she opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "hey" she said sleepily.

Daniel smiled "Betty, Amanda's doing fine now" instantly Betty smiled really big. "Really?"

Daniel nodded "She's just sleeping now. The doctor said it's going to probably be some time before she wakes up and can get visitors. Betty nodded. "Do you want to take Isabelle home?"

"No, Daniel, I want to stay here with Tyler."

Daniel chuckled quietly already knowing the answer to his question. He didn't know why he asked.

"Alright hun, I'll go get us some food."

Just as Daniel was getting up, Betty realized something "oh, Daniel, can you uh?"

"I already know. I'll bring you some clothes." She smiled looking at his eyes. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "See you, sweetness."

Betty smiled. Isabelle started to open her eyes slowly. "Mommy, can I go with Daddy?" she mumbled looking at her. "If you want to, honey."

Isabelle shook her head. Betty laughed and kissed her cheek. Isabelle hopped off "Daddy!" she said loudly. He looked back. "Can I come with you?" she asked running up to him. He looked back at Betty and she nodded. He looked at Isabelle "Sure, princess." Tyler walked up and hugged Isabelle. "Be back soon. I need my little pirate"

She hugged him. "I'll be back."

Tyler joined Betty and Daniel and Isabelle started walking.

"Daddy" Isabelle said looking up at him.

"Yes Princess?"

"Is Amanda sick because of me?"

He looked at her "What? No honey, why would you think that?"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears "You told me to take care of Uncle Tyler and Aunty Amanda, but I..."

Daniel got down bringing his hand to her cheek "no, princess, Amanda is sick. Listen, I have a secret to tell you."

Her eyes twinkled. "Amanda is having a baby cousin for you."

Her eyes got wide "What?" Daniel smiled big. He nodded "ya, and she just got a little sick. It's not your fault, ok?" he looked at her eyes. She smiled and nodded. "I have a baby cousin?" she asked curiously. "Well, not yet. In Amanda's tummy."

"Aw...when can I see?"

"It's going to be a while. 9 months."

Her eyes got big "9 months?" He laughed "ya, it's a while, but when the baby comes you will have a new friend."

She smiled big. "You get to be the big girl and teach the baby what you learned."

She smiled even bigger "And the baby can be on my pirate ship."

He laughed "yep."

"Will I have a baby girl or a boy?" she asked. He shook his head "Don't know yet." She nodded in understanding.

Daniel tapped her shoulder "hey, I have an idea that might make Mandy feel better." Her eyes got bright in excitement. He smiled "Why don't you let Mandy wear that bracelet since its good luck. Maybe she'll feel better faster. She's just sleeping now, but I'm sure that will make her really happy."

"OKAY!" she said excitedly. He laughed "that's my girl." He held his hand out for her and she slapped it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Love you, princess. You make me so happy, you know that?"

"Yes" she said with a giggle making Daniel laugh. He moved back to see her face. "Did you forget to tell me something?" he said as if he was curious. She looked up in thought "no" she said with a smirk. He tickled her. "Say it, say it!" he tickled her mercilessly making her laugh hysterically. After a few seconds of tickle-torture she caved "okay, okay!" she screamed out of breath. Daniel laughed.

"I love you, too." She laughed.

He shook his head "I'm not convinced."

She pouted which made him smirk. "Daadd..." she sighed. He just shrugged pretending he didn't know why she was complaining. She placed her hands at his face making him laugh. "NO LAUGHING!" she said looking at his eyes. He snickered. She laughed "stop it!" she giggled. He took a deep breath trying to get himself to stop.

"Ok...good. I love you, too, dad" she squished his cheeks. He tickled her which made her move her hands from his face. He hugged her tight. "Love you girrrllll" he said teasingly. Isabelle laughed so hard she fell to the floor. Daniel laughed. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Betty looking at them with an amused smile on her face. "You two are so silly" she said as she helped Isabelle up from the floor. "Mommy, I'm going to have a baby cousin" she said with a bright smile. Betty smiled bigger "yes, you are"

Daniel stood up and kissed her cheek. "Alright princess, let's go get mommy and Tyler some food and stuff okay?"

She nodded and took his hand. "Bye mommy"

"Bye sweetie" she kissed her cheek and then Daniel's. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you. I just wanted to tell you that."

Daniel looked at Isabelle "You see, mommy tells me she loves me." Isabelle rolled her eyes "I love you too, dad!" he and Betty laughed at the frustrated Isabelle. Daniel kissed her lips. "I love you, too, Betty. We'll be back in a jiffy."

Betty smiled and waved at them, then walked back over to Tyler sitting next to him.

* * *

AN: :) Hope you like it! :) smiles!

alright, so there will be lots more from Tyler and definitely Amanda in the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading!


	14. Baby Spell

**Spelling Test**

_AN: Hi guyss! thanks for your reviews and stuff! lol I'm glad you like it! This chapter is rather long. :) I think there might only be 2 or 3 chapters left of this story. Thanks for reading it and liking it so much that it ended up being longer than I intended! :D_**  
**

_For entertainment only! :P enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Baby Spell_

Betty and Tyler were sitting in the waiting room next to each other across from an ocean-theme painted wall. Betty glanced at him and then at the wall again noticing how the waves curved along the wall following the seats as if they were a ship.

Betty was about to say something when Tyler spoke up. "I'm glad she and the baby are okay. I was getting worried." He said still looking ahead.

Betty smiled. "I know. She's a tough chick!" she said making him chuckle and look at her with a smile. She smiled "How do you feel about being a daddy?"

He grinned big like a boy that got a new bike. "Great. I can't wait. I kind of wish the baby could be here already."

Betty laughed. "I'm sure you do. I'm sure Amanda will." She giggled. Tyler smirked handsomely. "I have a feeling we will have a girl" he said with a shine in his eyes. Betty smiled big. "Really?"

He nodded looking at her. "Yeah...I don't know. The night she told me, I already talked about the baby as if it would be a girl."

She looked at him "maybe you're right." He shrugged "whatever we have, I'll be happy. It would be cool to be a dad. Daniel is a really awesome dad."

Betty smiled and looked ahead again looking at the ship in the mural thinking about her, Isabelle and Daniel playing pirates one day after school. She sighed "Yeah, he is." She said proudly of her super sweet charming husband. "I hope I can be as good a father as he is to Isabelle."

Betty looked to him with a smile "You will be, Tyler. Isabelle loves you. I can't imagine your son or daughter not loving you the same way."

He took a deep breath with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Thanks Betty." he took her hand and squeezed it thankful and admiring of his sister-in-law. He felt a rush through his veins just thinking about having a baby with Amanda and being a family. He knew he at least had Betty and Daniel as a support system. He wanted to be a good father. Playing with them, teaching his son or daughter how to ride a bike, dressing his daughter in pretty dresses, or if she was like Isabelle in pirate hats. He smirked at the thought. His thoughts went back to Daniel and how close he was to Isabelle. He was excited at the possibility of having a bond like that with his child.

Betty watched Tyler for a few seconds seeing the shine in his eyes and the hopeful smile on his face. She was so happy for him. She remembered the day Isabelle was born and how happy Daniel was.

_Betty was sitting up in her bed holding Isabelle close to her, the soft pink blanket wrapping around her tiny body. Daniel leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Congratulations, mommy" he said with a purely bright smile. _

_She smiled just as bright "congratulations, daddy. Wanna hold her?" she asked looking at his eyes that were sparkling like sapphires. He grinned and shook his head enthusiastically. She giggled and handed Isabelle over to him. He sat really close to Betty and held Isabelle in his arms. He couldn't believe he was a dad. And Betty was his beautiful wife and he had a pretty daughter._

"_Hi, I'm your really cool dad" he said looking down at the second girl in his life that would steal his heart. _

_Betty giggled. "You're so silly." _

_Daniel smiled looking at the little girl in his arms. Her golden tan skin, signs of her dark brown hair, the light freckles around her nose, her tiny, tiny lips, and her full cheeks. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. _

"_You're so pretty." He said looking down at the baby again. Betty giggled thinking he was so adorable. The baby made a noise and started to open her eyes slowly. His eyes got big in excitement. Betty was giggling watching him. As soon as her eyes opened and he saw those sparkling blue eyes his heart was definitely hers. Her fingers moved and he moved his hand to hers and held it in his hand. Her hand was so small. Her fingers gripped his hand tightly. Daniel looked up at Betty with a big smile. She was smiling just as big. _

_The baby brought her hand to his face touching his cheek. Her eyes studied him closely. He wasn't sure if his heart was overly excited but he saw the formings of a smile and he felt his heart melt. He looked up at Betty. "Oh my God, she has your smile." He said with a shine in his eyes. Betty's eyes were getting glossy. _

_Daniel stood up and looked at her "Scoot over a little" he said looking at Betty. Betty giggled and moved creating enough space for him next to her. He took his shoes off and sat in the bed next to her. Betty snuggled up next to him. She looked at him with a smile. He kissed her sweetly. "Love you"_

"_I love you, too" she said kissing his cheek and then putting her hand on Isabelle's head. "She's going to be a daddy's girl" Betty said with a smirk looking back at him. He smiled big. _

"_No, she's going to be our girl." _

_Betty looked at his eyes and couldn't believe she just had a baby girl with her best friend and gorgeous husband. It was all so surreal. She wasn't quite sure if she will ever fully believe she wasn't in a dream. She was married to Daniel Meade and the mother of his child. She felt butterflies all through her as she looked at him. He was about to kiss her when the baby made a noise re-alerting them of her presence. _

_They both laughed and looked at her. "She's going to be the center of attention. She's already telling us what to do" Betty said with a laugh. Daniel laughed leaning against her which made Betty giggle more. After a few seconds of them laughing, the baby let out a small giggle. Daniel and Betty looked at each other with wide eyes and laughed. They looked back at her and she had a glimmer in her blue eyes and her mouth was formed in a laugh. _

"_Look at our little princess. We're going to have fun with her" Daniel said with a smirk looking at Betty. She giggled. Daniel looked at Isabelle again. "From now on, I'm calling you princess, got it?" he said holding her hand. Her fingers gripped his and then she shook her feet playfully. Daniel and Betty laughed. "I think she likes you calling her that" Betty said and kissed his cheek. _

"_Good, because that's all I'll call her." _

_Betty shook her head. The baby looked at Betty and held her small hand out. Betty smiled and held it. She squealed making Betty giggle and kissed her hand. _

_Daniel smiled and kissed Betty on her temple. They lied on the bed, holding Isabelle between them. _

"_I love you, Daniel." Betty whispered sinking against him. "I love you, Betty." _

_Daniel took Isabelle's hand and kissed it "I love you, too, princess." _

Betty squeezed Tyler's hand again, a tear slipping down her cheek. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

Daniel and Isabelle made it to the hotel to get the remaining things he and Betty left in their haste to get to the hospital. Besides he had to turn in the key card and check out and blow out all the candles.

"Oo, pretty room" Isabelle said as they came in and picked up some flower petals off the flower. Daniel smiled and came next to her "Now, I'm going to need some help, partner"

She looked at him eagerly. "Can you help me blow out all those candles while I get the rest of our stuff?

She shook her head and walked to the candles around the room blowing them out. Daniel smiled watching her for a minute thinking she was so cute, especially when she got on a chair reaching over to blow out the ones on the table. He shook his head and got Betty's dress and gifts putting them all in a gym bag he brought from the car. When he got everything he helped Isabelle blow out some more candles.

Daniel and Isabelle ended up at the window next to each other to blow out the last candle. Daniel looked at her eyes seeing the flicker of the flame in her eyes. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. He picked up the candle and held it to her "Make a wish" he said with a smile.

She smiled big and closed her eyes for a few seconds and then blew the candle. She opened her eyes and her smile got bigger. Daniel smiled. "What did you wish for?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not supposed to tell you" she whispered back. He looked down and then back up. "Ok. Should we go?"

She smiled and hugged him. "I wished that Mandy and the baby will be okay." Daniel smiled and hugged her closer "That's very sweet of you, princess." Sometimes he really couldn't believe he was so lucky to be married to Betty and have such a sweet, beautiful, smart daughter. He smiled even bigger thinking how so much like Betty she was. He understood what Betty was saying earlier about wanting to be called Betty because it made it more real for her. He felt the same way. At least if it was all a dream, they would be having the same dream together.

He moved back and kissed her forehead. "I love you, princess. How are you so wonderful?" he asked with a grin running his hand through her hair. She smiled and shrugged "I don't know."

He laughed. "Ok...let's get going and grab some food on the way."

She nodded and started to walk.

"Hey wait!" Daniel called and she stopped looking back at him.

"Come here" he said as he was standing close to the bed. She walked over and stood in front of him. He smiled and threw the flower petals he picked up from the floor and bed over her. She squealed happily trying to catch some as they fell. Daniel laughed along with her taking her hand and spinning her as he threw more up.

When all the petals fell to the ground she looked at him and hugged him. "I love you, dad"

"I love you, too, princess" he hugged her tighter rubbing her hair.

She pulled back a little to look at his face. "I'm going to bring some for Mandy and mommy." She whispered looking at his eyes. He chuckled.

"They're magic" she added.

"Really?" he asked in wonder. She nodded with a small smile. "What do they do?" he asked curiously wondering what she thought in that creative mind of hers. She looked down for a moment in thought. "I don't know. They're just magic!" she said and walked toward the door. Daniel laughed shaking his head and followed her.

They checked out and made their way back and getting food along the way. Even though he ate four hours ago, he was suddenly really hungry. He figured Tyler and Isabelle would be hungry, too since they had dinner a lot earlier than he and Betty did.

* * *

An hour later Betty was standing outside Amanda's door with Tyler waiting to go in her room after the nurse told them that she was awake and wanted to see them.

Betty looked at Tyler. "I'll give you two some time. I'll just get some water and come back."

He nodded "Thanks Betty." She smiled and rubbed his arm and walked away. Tyler opened the door and walked in and smiled just seeing her awake and okay. She smiled big. He walked over and hugged her.

She hugged him pulling him down next to her. He laughed and got on the bed. They held each other for few minutes in silence. "What happened?" she asked not remembering anything after she fell asleep.

Tyler rubbed her back. "You had a really high fever and you passed out on the way to the hospital because you were dehydrated."

"Is the baby okay?" she asked burying herself in his chest. He moved back to look at her face moving some hair away behind her ear. He smiled. "The baby's fine. You're fine. You just need to drink more water and relax."

She smiled and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you." He said holding her close. "I'm not going away that easy. I finally have a family. There's nothing that will stop that from happening."

Tyler moved back and kissed her. "I'm glad." He said with a soft laugh looking at her face. She smiled looking at his eyes. He met her lips for a kiss which he deepened as soon as he touched hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and he moved his hands down around her waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed her even more passionately not wanting to ever let her go. When she had to finally move away to get air, she laughed and looked at him, her hand on his chest. "Miss me?" she asked with a smirk.

He grinned "You have no idea" he held her close and started kissing his way along her neck, his hands wandering down her slim body. She held him closer and ran her hands up and down his back and meeting his lips again.

Betty walked in and saw them. "Ehhehhmm" They continued to kiss rather heatedly and Betty shook her head "hellooo!" she said loudly.

Tyler and Amanda moved apart at the sound. "Betty!" Amanda said cheerfully. Betty laughed and walked over to them. "I see you guys were getting uh...affectionate" she teased.

"Oh shut-up Betty"

As Tyler got up, Amanda pulled Betty close for a hug. Betty stayed close "Why do you always cause trouble?" she asked looking at her mischievous frenemy/sister-in-law. "You're so bad"

Amanda grinned hugging her again. When Betty moved back, part of her jacket caught and revealed just enough of her bra. Amanda looked at her with a smirk. "Someone is bad, and it's not me" she said teasingly pulling at Betty's jacket to expose her already barely covered breasts. "Amanda!" Betty squealed moving back and closing her jacket tight against her body. Amanda laughed.

Betty rolled her eyes shaking her head. Tyler laughed at them.

Amanda took Betty's hand "Come here, Betty"

"No way" she closed her jacket tighter. Amanda laughed. "Please." She asked looking at her eyes. Betty sighed and came closer.

"I'm sorry for ruining your weekend" she said looking at Betty's eyes regrettably.

Betty took her hand again "Amanda...it's okay. We were worried about you. How could we... you know... while knowing you're at the hospital?"

Amanda gave a small smile. "We were both so scared. We love you, you know?" Betty said giving her shoulder a playful shove. Amanda smiled, her eyes filling. "I love you, too, Betty."

Betty smiled when the door opened and an anxious and excited Isabelle ran in "Mandy!" she said happily and ran over to the bed. Amanda pulled her up next to her hugging her tight. "Hi Belle"

"I brought you something" Isabelle said still hugging her. "You did?" Amanda said playing with her hair. Isabelle moved back "mhm...daddy?" Daniel walked over and handed her the small gift bag. He leaned next to Betty. "I have your dress" he whispered close to her ear. She felt shudders from his soothing voice. "Thanks." She whispered back. She looked at him thinking he was so unbelievably handsome, he wasn't wearing his jacket, his shirt had a few buttons undone at the top and his sleeves rolled up. He looked so charming. She smirked. "Amanda tried to pull my jacket off"

Daniel laughed. "She's always been obsessed with your boobs for some reason" he said trying to open her jacket a little to see why. She smacked him blushing. "Daniel, stop." He grinned mischievously and kissed her cheek.

Amanda was opening the bag and pulled out a cute teddy bear "Aww"

"It's for the baby" Isabelle said with a smile. Amanda smiled wide "You know?"

"Daddy told me" Amanda looked at Daniel and smiled. She hugged Isabelle "Thanks sweetie."

"There's more" Isabelle said looking in the bag again to make sure. Amanda laughed and looked in finding a bunch of rose petals. She picked some out and held them in her hand looking at Isabelle with a curious smile. "They're magic" she said softly, her voice sounding like magic.

"Thanks Belle. They're pretty."

Isabelle took off her bracelet and put it around Amanda's wrist. "I want you to wear it so you have good luck" she said and placed a kiss on her cheek. Amanda hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie" Amanda still couldn't believe she was actually having a baby. She had butterflies everywhere. She touched her stomach noticing the very small curve making it real. She kissed Isabelle's cheek.

"I love you, Mandy."

"I love you, too, Belle."

* * *

**AN:** :D so cute! lol hope you liked this part!

Just letting you all know I will be updating my other stories the next few days, especially Firefly and Date with Mr. Suarez's Daughter since I haven't updated those in a while. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Thanks for reading! :) love to read your thoughts! :D


	15. You Have Me under Your Spell

**Spelling Test**

****_AN: Hi! Thanks so much for your sweet reviews! :D lots of love! The next two chapters I'm giving Betty and Daniel a little Detty time that I think they deserve! __So, I'm upping the rating to M. I think this chapter is more of an in between T and M, so nothing really graphic or anything, but just in case. lol _

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_You Have Me under Your Spell_

_3 months later..._

Betty was on the elevator to get to Daniel's office. She had something to tell him and cleared out all her appointments for the next two hours so she would have some time with him. Betty walked into his office quietly seeing him look so sweet and working hard she smiled big. "Psst..." she whispered standing at the door. Daniel looked up and a huge smile came across his face.

"Hey beautiful" he said getting up from his desk. "Hello handsome" she walked over and took his hand sitting him down on the soft black lounge chair in his office. "I have something to tell you" she said with a bright smile. Her smile was radiant, her skin was glowing. She sat on his lap. He looked at her bringing his hand to her waist.

"I missed you this morning" Daniel said kissing her cheek. "I know. I had an appointment and actually that is what I want to talk to you about.

"Okay"

She smiled big and leaned into him "Do you remember that day I surprised you in your office a little over a month ago? We spent the whole day together" she whispered by his ear. He grinned big "Yeess..." he started kissing her placing kisses on her neck making her lose herself in the feeling.

_1 & ½ months ago..._

_Betty walked into the Meade building on a mission. The last month had been pure insanity, from everything that happened with Amanda, Isabelle breaking her wrist from a cycling accident, lots of unexpected problems at both MEADE and Betty's work, an unexpected trip she had to take to Washington DC for a week, and endless, endless work, Betty and Daniel had no time to themselves. Whenever Daniel and Betty had some time together, they would find themselves falling asleep half way through undressing. _

_Betty stepped off the elevator to Daniel's office. She walked into Bradford's old office which didn't look anything like how it was before. The before dark, thick oak of his intimidating office was now more bright and inviting thanks to her lovely gorgeous husband who was sitting at his desk. He had a slight 5 o' clock shadow which made him look so sexy, and his purple shirt and pink tie. He looked up and that smile that graced his handsome face was the end of her. She walked around his desk and pulled him up by his tie meeting his lips for a passionate kiss. She could tell he was stunned for a few seconds, but when she slipped her hands down his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close and deepening the kiss. _

_She pulled him by his tie around his desk "hey, what?"_

_She looked back seductively. "Daniel, I need you."_

"_Betty..." his breath caught, but he snapped himself back "I have a lot of things to take care of. Don't you have work?"_

_She smiled pulling him against her and slipped her hands under the waistline of his pants pulling out his shirt. "I already took care of everything." _

_He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She smirked wickedly "Do I have to beg you to come with me?" she asked with a grin. _

_A huge smile came across his face. He leaned against his desk folding his arms across "well, come to think of it..." before he could finish she pulled him by his tie again out of his office. As soon as the doors of the elevator closed Betty pinned him against the wall. His eyes went wide. "God, you're so...HOT!" he said completely turned on by his incredibly seductive wife. She ran her hands underneath his shirt along his tone chest while kissing him passionately. Daniel's mind was completely blown away by how intense she was being. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned them so he was pinning her against the wall and began kissing his way down her neck. _

_The elevator pinged and Betty quickly pulled him out. "Why are we on the MODE floor?" he asked in confusion. She didn't say a word but continued to drag him along to the Closet. _

"_Why are we in the Closet?" he asked even more confused. She stood on her tip toes and pulled the lever above the shelf. His eyes went wide. "What in the?" before he could finish asking she pulled him inside and pinned him to the wall. She laughed "I can't believe you have worked here for so long and STILL don't know about this place." _

_He looked at her in surprise "What is this place?" he asked taking a look around. She held his face and kissed him "you know we have 1 month and 12 days to make up for being together. Do you want to waste time asking too many questions?" She unfastened her jacket revealing incredibly sexy two piece red lingerie she was wearing that accented her curves in all the right places. _

_He laughed. "Why are you so hot?" he kissed her and lifted her in his arms making her giggle. He threw her on the bed playfully and loosened his tie. She smiled up at him. He kicked off his shoes and kneeled on the bed moving on top of her and kissed her lips softly at first. She pulled him down closer and deepened the kiss. He began to trail kisses down her collar and to her breasts which made her breathing harder and more ragged. He knew how sensitive Betty's skin was, especially to his touch. He trailed a hand across her flat stomach while kissing his way down her body. Her body was hot like fire. _

_His hand curved around her small waist as he placed a few small kisses on her stomach sending this overwhelming tingling sensation all through her body. "Oh Daniel... babe, I missed you so much" _

"_I missed you, too, Betty." he met her lips for a passionate kiss. He kissed her once on her cheek moving his hands up her legs and around her hips making every inch where his hands touched set her body ablaze. _

"_Oh God Daniel, I need you..." _

"_I barely touched you" he said in surprise. She laughed through her ragged breathing pulling him up and looking into his eyes. "You're so" "breath-taking." "Hot" "and sexy" she said in between kisses all while he was rubbing her arm softly making her crazy "...and God I need you" she said before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and moving her hips over his waist unzipping his pants so quick he gasped in surprise. She giggled for a second before he completely removed his pants and her remaining 'clothes' while caressing her body really turning her on. He got the message LOUD and clear. He climbed on top of her making her world turn upside down. _

_He was returned the favor shortly when she flipped them over so she was on top of him and made his world turn upside down. _

"_Wow, wow, oh god Betty..." he panted as she made sure he was equally satisfied. _

_She laughed in satisfaction and leaned on top of him, her mouth next to his ear "You know I love it when you say my name" she whispered and kissed her way down his neck. He laughed wrapping an arm around her pulling her up and kissing her lips. _

_They continued to please each other making up for lost time losing complete track of 'time'. "God, you're incredible" Daniel said out of breath after multiple rounds of 'being together'. _

"_Ditto hotness" she said with a satisfied smile coming closer to him and bringing an arm around his chest. _

"_How long have we been in here? And would you mind explaining to me where this room came from? You really are a spy, aren't you?" _

_She giggled against him. "Do you have some sexy spy name?" _

_She giggled and looked at him "no, Daniel. I'm not really a spy...or am I? Honestly you'll never know."_

"_Uh-huh, alright miss spy lady" _

"_That's Mrs. Spy lady, honey!" He grinned and kissed her "That's right. That's at least real, right? You marrying me?" he asked looking at her eyes. She smiled "Yes, Daniel. Of course! I, Betty 'used to be Suarez' am married to YOU, DANIEL MEADE! The one and only! Never ever will that be a lie!"_

_He smiled big "Good, because I love you"_

_She smiled and kissed him "I love you, too, Daniel." _

_He looked at her for a few seconds and finally she caved "Alright! Sheesh! This USED to be your father and Fey's secret sex room." _

_His eyes went wide in shock. He sat up. "God, we didn't seriously just make love all day in my...oh God!" Betty laughed and pulled him back down next to her "No Daniel! You silly head! That is disgusting! Amanda actually cleaned this place up! New bed, sheets, EVERYTHING! Trust me! God, I wanted you, but I'm not dirty. I'm not some kind of sicko."_

_He smirked coming up really close to her "Are you sure? I think you are dirty." _

_She blushed "really dirty." He said kissing her cheek. She smacked him "shut-up! Perv!"_

"_You married me! You're stuck with me!" he said bringing an arm around her waist pulling her close._

_She giggled. "Anyways, I seriously can't believe you had NO idea about this place after all these years"_

"_How come you never told me about this place? How do YOU know about this place? You didn't bring other guys here did you?" He said sitting up again, the possibility seriously getting to him. _

_She sat up. "God no! Marc, Amanda and I found out from Fey's diary!" Betty responded immediately, noticing he relaxed a bit. "Thank God." He said lying back down. _

_She laughed slapping him. "You're insane." _

_He looked up at her and smiled. "So what about all of the work we skipped today?"_

"_I got my assistant and your assistant to take care of our work. I made sure Isabelle would be picked up from school and taken care of. I even have food and water in here for us."_

"_Wow, you thought of everything, huh?" he said kissing her shoulder. _

"_Of course! You underestimate my resourcefulness" _

_He smirked "I know. How could I? Spy lady. Seriously, do you have a spy name? What is it?" he said sitting up excitedly, somewhat like an anxious boy. She giggled. "Hmm...it's Blaze!" she said with a grin looking at him. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh really?"_

"_Mhm...wanna know why?" she asked bringing her lips really close to his. He glanced down at her lips and back to her eyes. "You know it!" he smirked. _

"_Because, when I touch you, I send you... ablaze!" she said with a giggle. "And you do the same to me." She added. He laughed and kissed her. "Got that right, Betty Blaze! Oo, I like that, so sexy!" he kissed her lips again. He moved back looking at her with a big grin "Can I have a spy name?" he asked boyishly. She giggled shoving his shoulder. "If you want one." She giggled. _

_He smiled "ok...hmm...I want to be Sex God!" he said with a very serious tone which sent Betty into a fit of laughter. He laughed looking at her and took her hand kissing it. She giggled and looked at him with an entertained look on her face. "I was kidding. I'm...Dashing Daniel!"_

_Betty smiled "Good one! Oo Oo, Daniel, you can be D__2 (D squared)!" __Daniel groaned and fell back on the bed "God, you really suck the fun out of everything!" She frowned and smacked him on the chest. "Meanie!" she turned away from him and folded her arms over her chest. He smirked looking up at her. _

_He ran his hand up her exposed back, but she smacked his hand away. He laughed and grabbed her back down to him and moved on top of her. She pushed him, but he pinned her arms and looked into her eyes. She looked at his eyes. _

_He smirked. "I love you, Betty Blaze. You can call me D squared__, but to others you must call me Sex God!"_

_She laughed and pushed him. "No way!" _

"_Why not? I'll call you sex goddess!" _

"_No thanks! Don't want the whole world knowing me as that."_

"_Well, why the heck not?" _

"_Because...I like Betty Meade" she said with a smile. He smiled big and kissed her deeply holding her face in both of his hands. Her hands moved to his face and through his hair. He looked at her eyes. "I like Betty Meade, too!" he said kissing her again. "Me too...you wanna know why?" she asked running a hand through his hair. He kissed her cheek thinking she was way too adorable. "Yes, I do."_

_She smirked. "Betty Meade implies sex goddess since I'm married to you." She said looking into his eyes. He tried to contain his laughs but he couldn't help it, she was way too freaking amazing. He laughed and kissed her making her laugh. "God, I love you, Betty Blaze Meade, my super sexy beautiful spy wife." _

_She smiled and kissed him. "I love you, too, Dashing Daniel, my super handsome sex god husband." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him. He laughed and kissed her cheek._

* * *

_AN: I pretty much have the next part done. I'll post it sometime tomorrow morning-ish! There are maybe 2 chapters left plus an epilogue. _

_And I promise I will post at least one chapter of either the Firefly or Date story. It's just sometimes difficult to get the right inspiration to continue. Thanks for your patience, though, and reading! _


	16. Spell SURPRISE

**Spelling Test**

_AN: despite the name of this chapter it's no real surprise to you guys what Betty wants to tell him. lol ;P _

_This one is a little short, but the next one will be longer and then epilogue. _

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Spell "SURPRISE"_

"D...D...Daniel, come on stop it. That tickles." She giggled as he kissed and sucked her neck.

"You're" "So" "Hot" he said in between kisses. "Blaze" he whispered along her collar which sent shivers all through her. He blew behind her ear causing her to lose herself to his attack on her senses again.

"Come on, babe, I need to tell you something." She said finally pushing him away enough. He sighed, his breath giving her tingles all through her sensitive skin. He moved back to see her face.

She smiled looking into his eyes. "You know what happens when a man and a woman do...well what we did?"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Lots of fun?" he asked with a grin. She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Well, yes, but not the answer I was looking for.

"Well, then what?" he asked curiously. She smiled and moved his hand underneath her blouse over her stomach, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes went wide. "Really?" he said happily. She nodded happily. "Yes, we're having another baby!" she said excitedly. He smiled wide and grabbed her face kissing her passionately. "Oh, awesome!"

She laughed as he kissed her all over her face. He held her face looking at her eyes. "I love you, gorgeous."

"Love you, sexy" she said playfully running her hands along his chest. He brought his hand back to her stomach. They looked at each other "I hope we have a boy!" they both said at the same time. They laughed. Betty giggled against him. "Wow, we think alike, huh?" she laughed placing a kiss on his jaw. He smiled rubbing her arm "of course we do." He said hugging her close.

"What would we name him?" he asked rubbing his hand along her arm.

"What if we have another girl?" she asked realistically. He moved back to see her face and smiled. "We both want a boy, the big guy upstairs will give us a boy" he said with a sure smile. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I guess, mister know it all."

"What if we let Isabelle help us pick a name?"

Betty laughed "Okay, but maybe we should wait until we're sure what we'll have before we go doing that."

"Oh, alright. Party pooper!" he said teasingly. "Shut-up, Daniel!"

"You ruin all the fun" he said wanting to tease her. She pouted "no I don't"

He nodded "ya-huh" She had her face right by his "nuh-uh"

"Prove it" he said staring into her eyes. "Are you sure? I thought I ruin all the fun?" she said wanting to tease him back. He grinned and slid his hand to her hip pulling her body closer to his. She leaned into him moving her hands into his shirt and blowing on his neck "oohoohoo that feels so good" he said enjoying her teasing. She moved one of her hands down his chest, down his firm abs, and to the waistline of his pants. He sighed and whispered her name making her smirk in satisfaction. "Say it" she said looking at his eyes with determination.

"Say what?" he asked in wonder. "How hot I make you"

He smirked "of course you do" he said wanting to mess with her. She raised her eyebrow "Wanna play that game?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What game?"

She took his lips in a passionate kiss while her hand unzipped his pants so fast it made him jump in surprise. She sucked on his lower lip for a second before moving back. "Fine God, of course you make me hot. Jesus, Betty, you're so incredibly sexy, I can barely keep up with you sometimes" he said making her smile big and blush.

"Good" she got off of his lap "See you later"

"What?" he jumped up from the chair and grabbed her arm "Where do you think you're going?" he said holding her against him and kissing her passionately. "You're not going anywhere" he said pushing her back on the chair and pinning her against it as he hovered over her. She tried to wriggle out from underneath him. "I have to go back to work."

"No way, missy! You are not leaving me. You better finish what you started!" he said moving on top of her more.

She pushed his chest giggling "Daniel, I have to go." She pushed him off her and got up "payback" she whispered as she stood next to him. She started walking to the door with such confidence and teasefulness it turned him on even more.

Just as she was opening it to leave he placed his hand on the door closing it and pinned her to it trapping her against the wooden door, his face a fraction of an inch from hers, and looked into her eyes. "I'll show you payback" he whispered before his lips started their attack on her already super sensitive body. His lips made their way down her neck, her collar, her chest, her stomach. He lingered by her stomach placing multiple kisses there. She smiled and put her finger under his chin pulling him up to see his eyes. "I love you, Daniel" she said close to breathless.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Betty" he kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "I love you, too" he said again just holding her. She felt tears slip down her face and hugged him loving the closeness and his soothing scent and warmth of his arms around her.

* * *

AN: lol I'll get the next part up maybe wed night or thursday morning. Also I'm working on homework now, I plan on finishing by 10:30 so I can get a chapter up for my date story. :P


	17. It's a Fairy Spell

**Spelling Test**

_AN: You guys already know how I am a basically a fluff machine when I write this story, so here is yet another fluffy sweet chapter! :) enjoy! :_

_For entertainment only. _

_p.s. I will be updating a lot of my stories and finishing a few the next few days and week :)_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_It's a Fairy Spell_

"Daniel, now I'm going to be really late for my meeting" she pouted putting on her blouse. He came up to her zipping up his pants. "I didn't see you pouting a few minutes ago" he said with a grin pulling her close. She blushed "That's because you were distracting me"

He started buttoning her shirt back up and kissed her cheek. He looked at her eyes "Again, I didn't hear you complaining"

She giggled "shut-up! You're very bad"

"You're bad, too" he laughed. "No, I'm awesome." She grinned. "You're awesomely bad" he stopped buttoning her shirt leaving the top three open. "You should go to work like that. Very sexy" he said placing a kiss on her lips. He moved his hands down her hips and stopped them just above her butt "I wish you were still my assistant sometimes"

She smiled "Sometimes I do, too."

"Well how about that. That would be a great boss-assistant relationship."

She laughed "yeah right, we'd never get anything done."

"Oh we'd get lots done, just none of it work related" he winked at her. She slapped his arm "Shut-up Daniel."

"Alright, Daniel, honey, I really need to go. I'm so late, and everyone always figures out why I'm late" she said her face turning red. "Really?" he laughed in amusement. "It's not funny!" she slapped his arm again.

"I guess you really do live up to the name huh?" he said with a smirk. "What?" she asked confused.

"Being a Meade and married to me. Remember my sex goddess?" he said with a grin. "Oh ya" she giggled. "See what you do to me?" she said shaking her head. He smiled "All I see is that smile and I know I'm the reason for that."

"No you're not! My baby is" she said placing her hand over her stomach. "Again, that's my doing" he said making her laugh. "I don't even know why I should go to work now. I'm going to be beyond late."

"That's right, why don't you just stay and be my very helpful assistant today?" he said with his eyebrow raised. "Okay, no I change my mind, bye Daniel" She kissed him and was darting for the door. "Wait, wait, wait!" he called after her running up to her.

"What? _Dan-iel!_"

"Honey, I just wanted to say bye to the baby" he said looking at her. She smiled looking into his eyes. "You're so freaking cute."

Daniel leaned down and placed his hand on her stomach. "Bye baby, don't let your mommy drive you crazy" he said looking up at her which earned him a slap on the head. He pouted and kissed her tummy. "Love you, please be a boy!" he said making her giggle. He stood up and looked at her. "Bye Betty."

"Kaybye Daniel." She kissed him quickly and left before he attacked her again. He laughed shaking his head and walked back around to his desk. How in the world was he supposed to work when he had Betty on his mind and now them having a baby? He smiled wide. He really hoped they had a boy, but he wouldn't care either way; just having another baby with Betty felt great.

* * *

Daniel was on his way to pick up Isabelle from school since Betty had to make up for lost time. He was so excited that he and Betty were having another baby he went and got her flowers and a cute teddy bear.

Daniel stepped out of the car and leaned against it waiting for Isabelle. When he saw her he smiled.

He watched her for a minute as she was talking to some kids. She was so animated when she talked. She was so much like Betty, she was like a duplicate.

He laughed watching her pick up a stick and waved it around like a wand. Her line of vision made it in his direction and she instantly smile. She quickly said bye to her friends and ran over "Daddy!"

He held his arms out for and she ran into him hugging him. "Hey princess"

"Dad, I got a wand" she said moving back and showing him. "I saw that, honey. It's very cool. Did you cast any spells today?" he asked playfully. "Yes, on that kid Brian. I told him he will turn into a frog if he takes my pencil again." She giggled. Daniel laughed.

"Come on, princess" he opened the door for her. She giggled and hopped in. He buckled her seat belt and went around to the driver side. When he got in he saw her pick up the gift bag that had Betty's flowers and teddy bear.

"oo Daddy, is this for me?" she asked curiously. He smiled. "No princess, it's actually for mommy."

She smiled. "For mommy?"

"Yep!"

"Why?" she asked pulling out the bear. "Me and mommy have some really good news." He said feeling his excitement build up again.

"What is it?" she asked noticing his big smile. "Mommy is having a baby" he said happily.

"A baby?" she repeated with a smile. "Huh! Mommy got a kiss from a fairy!" she said excitedly "What?" he laughed in confusion.

"Daddy, a fairy kissed mommy so she has a baby" she said matter-of-factly. He looked at her in wonder "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in a book."

"What book?" he asked curiously. "Peter Pan"

He looked at her for a minute. "okayyy" he said. "What time is mommy coming home?" she asked with a bright smile putting the teddy bear back in the bag. Daniel looked at his watch. "In a few hours"

After a few minutes of driving, Isabelle looked at him. "Can we go see mommy now?"

Daniel looked at her "Princess, mommy has a lot of work to catch up on."

She looked down sad. Daniel felt just as sad seeing her look so sad. He sighed "Alright, let's go surprise mommy"

She looked up at him with a huge bright smile. "Really?"

"Do I have a choice?" he said with a laugh. "Yayyyyy" Isabelle cheered happily. Daniel laughed. To be honest, he wanted to see Betty just as bad as Isabelle did. He just hoped they wouldn't be too troublesome for Betty.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Daniel and Isabelle were walking in the lobby of Betty's building. They got on the elevator and Isabelle pressed the button for Betty's floor for _Inspirations _Magazine. He looked down at Belle who was holding the bag with the teddy bear and flowers. He shook his head. Leave it to his daughter to get her way. She was definitely a Suarez-Meade, doing whatever she can to get what she wants.

When the elevator pinged for Betty's floor, Isabelle hopped to the front in excitement. Daniel laughed. The elevator opened and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out with her. They walked through the halls, the receptionist, Stephanie, smiled seeing them. "Hello" she leaned over the high desk looking at Isabelle. "Hi Belle"

"Hi, can I see mommy?"

Stephanie looked up at Daniel with a smile. "Absolutely, go ahead"

They walked over to Betty's office, as soon as they got close enough she gave him the gift bag and ran in Betty's office. "Mommy!" Betty turned around and smiled really big. She ended the call and put the phone down.

Isabelle ran over and hugged her "Hi sweetheart" Betty hugged her tight.

She looked to the door seeing Daniel walk in. She smiled "What a great surprise"

"Mommy, a fairy kissed you?"

Betty looked at her confused "What?"

"You have a baby?"

"Oh" she looked at Daniel "You told her?" she asked with a smirk. "Sorry, I got excited"

She laughed "It's ok. Yes, sweetie, we're having a baby."

"Wow mommy, you got a kiss from a fairy."

"What?" she still didn't get what Belle was saying. She sighed "mommy, a fairy thought you were pretty and kissed you so you would have a baby" she said knowingly.

"Oh" Betty giggled "Aww, that's so sweet. Oh my goodness. That's so cute" she laughed

"The fairy liked you" Isabelle added

"I guess so" she looked at Daniel with a smile. She took Isabelle's hand and Daniel's and sat with them on the chaise in her office. "Now, tell me where you learned about this fairy thing?"

"Peter Pan"

"Ohh, okay" Betty nodded in understanding. Isabelle looked at her with sparkling eyes "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I kiss your tummy?"

Betty and Daniel smiled. "Aww, yes you can, honey"

Her eyes lit up and she sat closer lifting her mom's shirt a little and placed a kiss on her stomach. Betty smiled looking at Daniel. He kissed her cheek. Betty put her hand on Isabelle's hair when she placed her hand on her stomach. "Hi" she said and patted her stomach.

Betty giggled. "The baby likes you already"

Isabelle smiled looking up at her. Her eyes got big "mom, you had a fairy and Mandy had a fairy. Will I have a fairy?"

"Oh God I hope not any time soon" Daniel interjected. Betty laughed. Isabelle looked confused. "Belle, sweetie, only girl grown-ups can have 'fairies'..." she looked at Daniel to see his slightly worried face. She giggled. "And uh...they have to be married" she added for his comfort, and hers too.

"Oh" Isabelle said in understanding. Her eyes lit up as if she realized something "So mommy did I come from a fairy?"

Betty really felt so silly for having this conversation with her daughter but figured the innocence of a child was full of imagination. Betty smiled "yes, you're from a very special fairy. When me and daddy found out a fairy gave you to us we were very happy."

Isabelle smile. She looked to her dad "What did you do?"

"Me?" he asked. "Mhm..."

"Well, I was so excited and jumped lifting your mom. We fell to the floor because I was so happy."

"Really?" she laughed. He laughed and looked to Betty with a smile "Yes that was funny. Grandma walked in to see us on the floor and then when she saw us she laughed telling us that you would be very special to us and we would always want to be with you."

Betty smiled rubbing his arm.

"I love you, dad" Isabelle wrapped her arms around him hugging him. "Love you, too, princess"

Belle looked to Betty "Mommy, are you happy for this baby?" she asked curiously. Betty smiled "yes"

Isabelle smiled and sat up to kiss her cheek. "So, I will be a sister?"

"Uh-huh, you know how Hilda is my sister or Tyler is Daniel's brother?"

"Yes"

"Well, you will have a brother or sister."

"Oh...cool. Hmm...Which one?"

"We don't know yet."

"It's a surprise?"

"Yes, you know how Amanda and Tyler don't know yet, we have to find out later. Do you want us to tell you when we know?"

"Mhm yes" she said with a nod. Isabelle got up from her spot on the chaise and came over to Daniel whispering something in his ear. He laughed and nodded. "I got you a gift" Daniel said looking at Betty.

"You did?" she asked with a smile. He nodded picking up the bag. He pulled out the flowers first. Her eyes lit up. "Aw, for me?" she said with a smile. He handed her the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And...A little something for the rugrat in you" he said making Betty and Isabelle laugh. He pulled out the teddy bear and held it out to her.

"Aw, thanks. It's so cute." She hugged him "Thank you. You're so sweet" she kissed his cheek moving back. Betty looked to Isabelle. "Come here" Isabelle came closer "Can you do something for me?"

She nodded "yes"

"Why don't you hold onto Teddy for the baby until he or she comes?"

"Okay!" she nodded enthusiastically. Betty hugged her. "Thank you. Can I just have him for today?" Betty said making Isabelle laugh. "Yes, mommy"

Daniel stood up "Alright Belle, we need to let your mom work for some time. We could just wait in the lobby for you until you finish."

"No, you don't have to do that, Daniel" she got up grabbing his arm. He kissed her cheek. "Sorry I distracted you so much today."

"That's okay" she kissed him. "It was a great surprise" she picked Isabelle up and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for coming" she twisted her hair. "I love you, mommy" Isabelle wrapped her arms around her neck. "Love you, too, sweetie." She put her down "I'll see you later." She walked them out. As they got farther, Betty felt her heart flutter "Daniel wait" she ran to catch up to them and just as he turned she hugged him tight. He nearly fell back from her embrace. Isabelle and Stephanie giggled watching them.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" he whispered in her ear. "Never." She hugged him tighter.

"I love you." She pulled back placing her hands on his face and kissed him. When he saw tears in her eyes, he looked at her confused. "What's with the tears?" he asked holding her face and wiping them away.

"I love you too much" she wrapped her arms around him again hugging him. He laughed holding her tight. "I love you, too. Man, you're already emotional?" he teased. She laughed slapping his back lightly.

Betty took a deep breath and moved back. She looked at Isabelle and held her arms out for her. She smiled and ran into her hug. Betty kissed her cheek. "My little smarty"

"Love you, mommy" she whispered.

They finally left, leaving Betty to walk back to her office. Stephanie laughed "Betty, why don't you just go home?"

"I can't. I have a lot of things to do." She walked back to her office, leaving Stephanie to think of something. She got out from around her desk and was on a mission. Betty had been working in her office for 30 minutes; she looked at the teddy bear and flowers on her desk. She was never this distracted before. All she could think about was her family. She felt butterflies whenever she thought about Daniel and Isabelle. She was always the career-driven woman, but as soon as she married Daniel and after Isabelle was born she found she was happier to be a wife and mom that having that career she always dreamt of.

"Betty, go home" Betty looked up to see Stephanie standing in front of her desk. She didn't even hear or see her come in. "Stephanie, I told you, I have a lot of work to do."

As soon as she said that, some of her staff filled in the office. "We will take care of it. Go be with your family." Stephanie said with a smile. Betty smiled and couldn't help the tears from filling her eyes. She stood up and hugged them all. "Thank you."

Stephanie handed Betty her laptop bag and other things. "Thank you" Betty hugged her tight. "You guys are the best."

"So are you; which is why we are doing this"

Betty smiled and made her way. When she got to the lobby, she was headed for the door, when she heard a "hey, you"

She looked and smiled really big seeing Daniel and Isabelle walking up from the bench. She ran over and hugged them both. "Still couldn't be away from us?" he teased.

"No, my staff basically kicked me out of my office and told me to go home to you guys" She moved back and looked at them "You waited for me?"

"Duh mommy!" Isabelle said with her hands on her hips. Daniel and Betty laughed. Betty looked at his eyes. Daniel looked at Betty funny "Of course you silly head, why wouldn't we? I told you that when we were up there that we would" he said pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you"

"I love you, too. Now let's go and get some ice cream!" he said taking both of their hands. Betty kissed his hand. He smiled and looked to her. "You love us that much?"

Betty nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "We love you, too" he squeezed her hand.

* * *

AN: too much sweetness. :D Reviews are sweet too! :)


	18. Love is the Ultimate Spell of Life

**Spelling Test**

_Hiiii! Thanks sooooo much for your lovely reviews! :) So glad you enjoy it! :) Ok, so there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue of sorts after that. Chapter 18 and 19 were supposed to be one, but I needed more time for the second part, so I just split. Hope you enjoy it! :) There are a few jumps in time. _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Love is the Ultimate Spell of Life_

_3 months later... Amanda is 7 months pregnant, Betty is 4 ½ months pregnant. _

"Daniel!" Betty said happily walking into the house and putting her bags down. "Mommy, daddy, had to go back to the office" Isabelle said walking in from the study.

"Oh, alright honey, thank you for telling me. Did he leave you by yourself?" she asked in surprise. "Never, Aunt Betty" Justin said walking into the room. Betty smiled bright "Justin!" Justin came over and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"Good, very good" Betty said with a bright smile. Justin laughed "Well, that's good." He patted her stomach. "Yay more cousins" he said happily. Betty smiled "Isabelle sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm sleepy" she said sleepily walking over and hugging Betty. Betty wrapped her arms around her, and rubbing her hair "Let's go to the couch and I can play with your hair." She said taking her hand. Isabelle smiled and nodded in agreement. Justin walked into the living room with them and sat next to Betty, while Isabelle lied down, her head on Betty's lap.

Betty started to run her hand softly through Belle's hair. Justin rested his head on Betty's shoulder. "I missed you, AB"

"I missed you, too, Justin."

She heard Justin sigh. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Nothing" he said bringing his hand over her belly. "I don't believe you"

He shrugged "I just...I miss it here"

Betty looked at him placing her other hand over his that was on her stomach. "You don't like all this traveling?"

He sighed. "Honest?"

"Yep, tell me" she said squeezing his hand. "No. I'm tired of it, and honestly I think Marc is, too. He won't say anything, but I know he's not really happy. And I don't know...I'm getting bored of it. I miss seeing you and Daniel and grandpa, and mom..."

She laughed "And bobby, your sister, and belle, anybody else?" she teased earning a laugh out of him. "I know, but I really do."

"That's how I felt when Daniel and I were in London. It was fun at first, but then, you know, we just missed everybody, we wanted to be with our families and not on the other side of the ocean. I understand sweetie. I'm certainly not going to be against you wanting to be around more. I miss you so much."

Justin smiled taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. "Thanks AB. Have you seen mom recently?"

"Yes, I just saw her the other day. I know she's only two hours away, but she seems so much farther. I miss Hilda."

"I know she misses you like crazy. Every time I talk to her on the phone she ends up crying talking about how much she misses her baby boy" she said with a laugh. He laughed, but she knew he was trying to cover up his sadness.

Betty looked down at Isabelle and saw that she was fast asleep. She ran her finger across her soft face moving her hair back. "You're such a good mom" she heard Justin say. Betty squeezed his hand "Thank you, Justin. You're the best nephew ever. I love you"

"I love you, too, AB."

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked curiously. He sat back to look at her face. She looked at him with a knowing smile seeing the look in his eyes she knew what he was going to do. "Good" she said bringing her arm around him and hugging him.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Betty."

"Same goes for you, Justin. You know I learned so much from you, even when you were just a kid. You're so smart. Some of the biggest things I learned were from you. You're such a wonderful person. I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you, Betty. I'm really proud of you, too."

"You wanna know a secret?" she whispered leaning close to him. "What?" he said noticing the brightness in her eyes

"I didn't tell anybody this yet, but I'm having a boy"

Justin smiled so big, she giggled. "Really?"

She nodded with a smile "uh-huh yeah. Daniel will be so happy."

"That's so awesome, AB" he hugged her tight. "We both wanted a boy"

Justin laughed "That's so cool."

Betty smiled looking down at Belle who shifted her head and turned on her side placing her hand on Betty's tummy. She opened her eyes and looked up at Betty. Betty smiled seeing her sleepy eyes. "I'm going to have a brother?" she asked sleepily.

Betty nodded with a smile "yes, you are"

"Cool" she said her eyes closing again. Betty rubbed her small hand over her belly.

About an hour later Daniel walked into the house dropping his things feeling really tired. He just wanted to fall on the bed and sleep. He saw Betty, Justin and Isabelle all sleeping on the couch. He smiled and walked over. He sat on the chair and looked at them for a minute. He saw Betty's eyes start to open. She smiled when she saw him. "Hi" he said with a light smile.

"Hi" she said. He got up and walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Want me to take Isabelle up?" he said rubbing Belle's arm. Betty yawned "Sure"

He smiled and picked Isabelle up holding her against him. Betty nudged Justin. "Justin sweetie, come on and go sleep in the guest room" she said. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing her. He got up and helped her up. They went upstairs, Betty stood at Isabelle's door watching Daniel tuck her in. He kissed her cheek "Sleep tight, princess" Daniel whispered and walked over. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have something to tell you"

"oh-kay" he said with a smirk noticing the delighted look in her eyes. "Come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out down the hall to their room. When they got inside she held his face looking into his eyes. "What is something that you want really bad?" she asked making him look at her curiously. He grinned "You?" he said kissing her cheek.

She giggled "nooo" she laughed. "Hmm...I don't know. I already having everything I could ever want" he kissed her lips and placed his hand on her stomach. "Exactly!" she said with a shine in her eyes and a smirk on her face. He looked at her for a minute in thought.

She placed her hand on top of his that was on her belly. His eyes went wide. "No way, are you telling me what I think?" he said with a huge smile. She bit her lip "I think so"

"We're having a boy?" he said with a boyish smile. She nodded happily. "We're having a boy!"

"YEAH!" He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek and then her lips passionately. She wrapped her arms around his back. He deepened the kiss and grazed his hand across her slightly swollen belly. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "I'm so excited" he said with a grin.

Betty giggled "me too"

He took her hand and sat her down on the bed "My love, is there anything I can do for you?" he said taking her hand kneeling by the edge of the bed. "Since you asked..."

"anything." He said taking her other hand, too. She smiled holding his face "I want..." she started to say, her lips close to his

"What?" he whispered back breathlessly. "...you to kiss me" she said placing her forehead against his. He smiled "Gladly" he kissed her sweet lips holding her face. "I love you" he whispered against her lips.

* * *

_4 ½ months later..._

"Daddyyy" Isabelle called running into the study. Daniel looked up from the desk and smiled "hey princess"

"Are you busy?" she asked standing closer to the door, her hands behind her back. "Never too busy for you" he said with a smile. She smiled and ran over "I have the list" she said handing him a sheet of paper. He took the sheet of paper and sat her on his lap, placing the paper on the desk. "Alright, let's see."

On the top of the paper it read "Names for baby"

Daniel smiled. He started reading and laughed. She looked at him curiously. "Why are you laughing?"

He looked at her. How could he break her heart and tell her that he was not going to name their son any of the names on the list. She had five names on there:

_Mickey_

_Alvin_

_Baloo_

_Aladdin_

_Simba_

He liked Simba, but he didn't really want to go and name his son after a cartoon character. He looked at her eyes. "Honey, can you try and come up with some more and mommy and I will pick one. She frowned which made him frown. She looked at him with a sad smile "okay"

He held her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't be mad at me, please"

She placed her hands on his that were on his face. "I'm not mad"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Daddy, can we go see Aunty Amanda and Uncle Tyler? I wanna see the baby." She said playing with the collar on his shirt. He smiled thinking she was way too cute. "We can go when mommy wakes up, okay?"

She smiled looking up at him. "Ok." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He hugged her tight. "Do you like your little cousin?"

"Yes, she's cute. She's always sleeping. I wanna play"

Daniel laughed "Soon, you're going to wish she would sleep."

Isabelle giggled. "You know you drove me and mommy crazy wanting to play all the time." She looked at him with a smile. "Sometimes we wished you would sleep, but you know what we loved about you?"

"What?"

Daniel ran his hand through her hair "you hardly cried. You must have really liked us" he said with a smirk. She smiled big "I do like you and mommy!" she said making Daniel laugh. "I thought so" he said teasingly. She giggled "do you like me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't just like you, I LOVE you." He held her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled fingering the cuff of his sleeve. He ran his hand through her hair softly looking at her pretty face.

"You know, before I met mommy, my heart was pretty empty..." Isabelle looked up at him listening "...I thought no one really cared about me or loved me, and to be honest I didn't really care about anybody that much, but when I met mommy, that changed everything." Isabelle smiled as she listened "...I didn't realize till much later that she filled a huge part of my heart. When I realized that, I knew I had to make sure mommy knew that, so I married her." Isabelle smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.

"...The day you were born you completed my heart" She smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you, dad. I'm happy you met mommy" she said holding him tight. Daniel held her even tighter, feeling his eyes get blurry. "Me too" he said rubbing her back.

"...me too" Daniel and Isabelle looked to see Betty standing by the door to the study, tears painted her rosy cheeks. They both smiled seeing her. Isabelle quickly jumped off his lap, and he followed getting up. She ran over and hugged Betty. "Mommy"

"Hi sweetheart"

Isabelle touched her stomach and then placed a kiss. Daniel came over and kissed her cheek. She looked at his eyes; hers filled with tears ready to spill over. "Why do you always make me cry?" she said holding his face. "I don't want to make you cry, so quit it! My job is to always make you smile."

"That makes me want to cry" she said 'crying'. Daniel and Isabelle laughed at their over-sensitive wife and mom. "You're silly" he said holding her close, his hand rubbing her tummy. "Mommy, when is the baby coming?" Isabelle asked looking up.

"Hopefully soon, honey" she said with a giggle. Isabelle giggled. "Your tummy is big" she said rubbing her hand over the expanse of her stomach. "I know" she said in a whiney voice. Isabelle and Daniel laughed. "It's okay. You still look nice" she said remembering her dad telling her to remind Betty that she was still pretty, because the bigger she got the more she would feel bad.

Betty smiled "Thank you sweetie"

"Isabelle wanted to go see Melody" Daniel said taking Betty's hand in his. "Sure, let's go" Betty smiled looking at Isabelle who smiled big.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it! So, like I said one more chapter of the story and then an epilogue. hehe I have something cute planned for that. :P

Please review! hope you liked it!


	19. Spell Scrabble, Baby!

**Spelling Test**

_Hi guys! I'm finally able to write. Just finished my last week of classes! :)_

_This chapter is really freaking long. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I will be uploading a Christmas story later tonight part of the advent challenge. :P _

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Spell Scrabble, Baby!_

As soon as the door was opened to Amanda and Tyler's, Isabelle jumped anxiously. And as soon as her eyes set on Amanda, she darted for her and hugged her tight. Betty and Daniel laughed knowing this was always their daughter's reaction to seeing Tyler and Amanda.

"Isabelle!" Amanda hugged her just as tight. "Hey guys" Amanda said pulling them in and hugging Betty placing her hand on her stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Good. Kicking me a lot. I would be surprised if he doesn't turn out to be a soccer player"

Daniel laughed. Betty smiled looking at him and took his hand. "Alright you two, can you wait till you get home" Amanda said noticing how Betty was looking at Daniel.

Betty looked at Amanda "What are you talking about?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Nothing. Come on" Amanda took her hand leading her into the living room. "Mandy, where's Melody?" Isabelle asked tugging on her arm. "Right here" Tyler said walking in. Isabelle smiled when she saw Tyler.

"O MY GOSH! She is so freaking cuteee!" Betty squealed as she saw Tyler carrying in Melody dressed in a pink ruffled tutu. Daniel laughed squeezing her hand; Amanda was smiling so big she was glowing, clearly happy that her 3 month old daughter was already a fashionista and diva like her. Isabelle ran over to Tyler and hugged him "Uncle Tyler!"

"Hey Belle" he bent down a little and hugged her. "My two favorite princesses" he kissed her cheek.

Isabelle smiled wide. Tyler flipped her hair making her giggle. He smiled and took her hand walking over with her to the others. "Aww, my cute niece" Betty held Melody's hand as Tyler came up to them and kissed her hand.

"She looks more and more like you every day, Amanda" Betty said looking to her. She had amazing eyes that were almost silver and had hints of blue around the iris. And her blond hair was starting to come in. "Gosh, does she have lip gloss?" Betty said with a giggle. Amanda smiled and nodded. "She wanted to look nice for her cousin Isabelle and Uncle Daniel and Aunt Betty."

They all laughed. Tyler kissed his daughter's cheek. After a minute they all settled into the living room. Tyler put Melody on the floor so Isabelle could play with her. "Oh Belle, I forgot you left your pirate hat here last time" Amanda said getting back up and going to get it.

Isabelle was playing with Melody's hands swinging them playfully which made Melody smile. Tyler, Daniel and Betty were watching them. Daniel looked to Tyler and smiled "How does it feel to be a dad?"

Tyler grinned "Cool. I love seeing her smile. Every time me or Mandy hold her she looks at us for minutes and then smiles. It's so funny. Oh, and she likes it when we play music."

Betty and Daniel smiled listening to Tyler. "Mandy loves dressing her up" he added "If you can't tell" he laughed which made Betty and Daniel laugh.

"Here you go, Belle" Amanda said coming back into the room and placing the pirate hat on her head. Isabelle laughed. She looked back to Melody and saw that she was looking at the pirate hat intently. Isabelle took off the hat and placed it on her head. It covered her eyes and they heard her laugh. Isabelle giggled and picked it up to see her eyes. Melody laughed again which got Isabelle giggling.

The grown-ups watched them laughing too and enjoying the show. Isabelle lied down facing the baby and picked up the hat again. Every time Melody saw her she smiled which caused Isabelle to giggle which in turn made Melody make noises. Tyler gripped Mandy's hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

After a little while Betty felt the baby kicking up a storm. She rubbed her stomach. Daniel looked at her and smirked "Is the baby kicking?"

She nodded "I think he hates me. He kicks all the time."

Daniel laughed "I think that means he wants to get out and hug you" he said with a smile. She shook her head. "Well, then he better hurry up and get here" Daniel laughed rubbing her knee.

"Isabelle sweetie" Betty said.

"Yes mommy?"

"Why don't you come over here and bring Melody"

She nodded and picked up the baby coming over and looked at Betty. "I want you to feel the baby kicking."

Isabelle smiled bright. She liked feeling the baby kick. She thought it tickled. Isabelle shuffled next to Betty on the couch holding Melody to her. Betty took her hand and placed it where she felt the kicking. Melody watched her and moved close to Betty placing her hand on her stomach next to where Isabelle had her hand. Betty smiled thinking she was so cute. Amanda and Tyler watched their curious baby with smiles on their faces. "Did you feel that?" Betty asked.

Isabelle nodded and then Melody made a sound. "I wonder if she can feel it too" The baby kicked again and Melody made a sound again. Betty figured she definitely felt the baby kick. "I think he can't wait to meet his sister and cousin"

Isabelle smiled moving her hand away. "I told you. And you said he hates you. Silly head" Daniel said shaking his head. Betty smiled looking at him.

Daniel's phone rang. He picked it out and saw that it was from Wilhelmina. "Shoot, I completely forgot about the meeting with her and Connor at MODE" he got up reluctantly taking the call. When he answered he was expecting Wilhelmina to yell his ear off but she said it was ok and that he could come whenever he wanted to. Daniel had to admit, Wilhelmina being nice somewhat freaked him out more than her being evil. He asked her why she was being so nice and understanding and all she said she was on the way running late. He heard her giggle. Wilhelmina giggle? And then heard Connor's voice and then the call was disconnected.

Daniel looked at the phone for a minute. He shook his head and walked over to Betty. Betty noticed the look on his face "What?"

"Uhh...Wilhelmina freaks me out" he said plainly. Amanda, Betty and Tyler laughed at him. His eyes went wide. "She does! She's too nice! I can't handle it! I like it better when she's mean."

"How can you say that, Daniel?" Betty said giggling. "I happen to like nice Wili."

"NOT ME!" He said "I should probably go. She's on the way. I think she was making out with Connor or something. She was _giggling!" _he said in disbelief.

Betty giggled. "Alright honey, I'll see you later. Don't let Wilhelmina treat you nicely!" she said and burst into a fit of giggles. Tyler and Amanda laughed, too.

Daniel sighed. "Whatever" he kissed Betty's cheek and shook his head. "You're so mean to me" he said with a pout. "What has the world come to? Betty is mean to me and Wilhelmina is nice to me! That is weird. Bye!" he said making all of them laugh more. He hugged Belle and kissed Melody's hand and left quickly.

* * *

About five hours later Daniel called Betty. "Hi Daniel"

"Hey Betty"

She tried to contain her laugh "So, how did the meeting go? Was Wilhelmina..."nice" to you?" she giggled. He sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes! She was! Thank God Connor was there. I felt a little better him being there."

Betty giggled. "Stop it, Betty!" Daniel said.

"I can't help it Daniel. You're so funny."

He sighed. "Ya, ya...you know even though you're mean to me, I'm still going to be nice to you."

"I'm just teasing you, Daniel. I love you"

He smiled "I love you, too. So, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly. Daniel looked suspicious. He smirked "Betty... what are you doing? Are you working, again?"

"No. I'm not Daniel! Tyler just dropped me and Isabelle home." She said defensively. "Mhm...Betty, I told you. You need to relax honey. You work too hard."

"I'm not working Daniel." She said adamantly. "Alright, I will call your assistant and ask her."

She pouted "That's not fair, Daniel!"

"A-ha! So you are working!"

"NO DANIEL! I'm not!"

"Fine...well, I'm just letting you know I'm going to be home in a few hours."

"Why so late?"

"I can't tell you. I have a secret mission!" he said with smirk. "Daniel..."

"Alright, I'm just visiting your father and Elena."

"Aw ok."

"He called me and I figured it would be nice to see him for a bit."

"Aw. Give him a hug for me" she said smiling. "I will. Love you"

"I love you, too."

"K, bye honey"

"See you later, Daniel" After the call ended Betty got up and walked into Isabelle's room seeing tons of books flipped open on the floor and a little notebook. She looked like she was on a mission to find something.

"Belle sweetie, what are you doing?"

Isabelle looked up and smiled for a second but looked back at the book she was flipping through "I'm trying to find names"

"What for?"

"For the baby"

"Oh, can I see?" she asked starting to walk over "No Mommy! Not yet!" she said holding her hand up so she would stop walking forward. Betty giggled. "Alright sweetie" Betty smiled finding it so cute that her little girl was so smart. She had no doubt that she would go really far if she wanted to. She always talked about being a pirate when she grew up. Betty wondered what she would say a few years from now.

"I guess I'll leave you to your research" Betty said "bye mommy"

Betty smiled and left her little pirate to her work.

* * *

When Daniel walked into the house really quietly, he snuck in upstairs with a bag of things hoping Betty was downstairs somewhere. In a few minutes he went back down stairs and saw her sitting on the couch with her laptop next to her and bunch of papers. When Betty glanced up and saw him she panicked "Daniel. Uh...I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm just that swift." He said with a smirk. She smiled, but quickly shut her laptop shoving the papers in between.

He walked over. "Honey..." he smiled "what are you doing?" he asked with a slight smirk. "Nothing" she said a little too squeaky.

He grinned "You're working, aren't you?" he said taking a seat next to her.

"No. No, I'm not. I was uh...just..." she made the mistake of looking him in the eyes "Oh ALRIGHT! I was working OKAY?"

He chuckled. "I can't help it. Daniel, you know I can't just sit around and do nothing. It drives me crazy"

He just looked at her cute face, strands of hair in front, and her flustered attempt to explain herself. He smiled as she rambled on about why she was working and how she couldn't take it anymore.

He placed his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. When his lips left hers he saw the dazed look on her face. He smiled and kissed her again.

She looked at him with a smile. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You're so cute" he said moving some hair behind her ear. She looked at his sparkling blue eyes and smiled "You're so gorgeous" she whispered back moving her hand to the collar of his shirt.

"Can you take a break?" he asked twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

"For you I can" she said with a smirk. He kissed her sweetly taking her hand "Come with me, my love" She smiled looking into his eyes and got up with him. He walked her upstairs to their room and Betty's eyes lit up when she saw what was there for her, seeing the table in the corner of their room with dinner set for them and a few candles and flowers in the center.

Daniel smiled seeing her eyes and mentally high-fived himself. He knew Betty was feeling bored not working so he wanted to plan a romantic dinner for her and loosen her up. He could tell she was getting tense from not working and since the baby was a week and a half late she was getting cranky.

"Aw this is so beautiful, Daniel" she looked at him admiringly. "Thank you"

He smiled holding his hand out for her. She took it and he led her to the table helping her sit. He kissed her cheek and sat across from her. He took out a wine bottle and poured it in two glasses.

"Daniel, you know I can't drink"

He grinned "It's apple juice" he said with a chuckle. She giggled looking at him. "Gosh, you're so cute. Why are you so sweet?"

"Because... I'm your husband...and married to you"

"Yeah" She giggled

Daniel leaned across the table "I love you"

She leaned across enough so they were closer "I love you, too" she said looking into his eyes completely enamored by their shine. He smiled like a man who unlocked a hidden treasure. It made her feel butterflies. She knew Daniel was the love of her life when even after close to 10 years she still felt butterflies around him. She loved him so much. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world to be married to her best friend Daniel Meade. She knew she would never have felt this way with anyone else, and she was glad, because he made her feel really special and wonderful.

Apparently she hadn't said anything in a couple of minutes lost in her own thoughts. Daniel noticed and looked at her with a curious smirk "what are you thinking about?" he asked taking her hand that was on the table holding it up with his other hand. She looked at his eyes again "You"

"What about me?" he asked with a playful tone. "I love you"

"I love you, too, Betty. Always, forever, each and every second"

Betty looked at that gorgeous face of her husband and already had tears filling her eyes. He smiled squeezing her hand tight and rubbing his thumb across it softly. "Me too" she whispered breathlessly lifting his hand to her lips and kissed it. He looked at her eyes and smiled "what do you say we have this awesome dinner your Papi made for us and then play."

She smirked "play?"

"Ya..."

He disappeared under the table and pulled out something that she didn't expect at all and made her giggle

"...scrabble" he said with a grin holding the board game box. She giggled looking at him "I love you, Daniel. You're so freaking awesome. I don't know what to do with you"

He grinned "Play games with me" he said making Betty giggle which made him laugh. "Alright D Squared, let's eat and play."

He smiled placing the box to the side. "I hope you enjoy the food. I told your Papi that everything was making you sick, so he made you something special that he knew you would like"

Betty smiled "thanks Daniel. That's so nice"

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy" he said with a playful smirk. She smiled "You are"

"So, eat, so we can play"

"I thought you hate playing scrabble with me"

"No, I just like to win and you ALWAYS win. I love playing with you. You're the only person I'd play it with"

She smiled "I love playing with you too. You're getting a lot better."

"I know. Maybe one of these days I'll beat you."

"Never gonna happen" she said with a sure grin. "You'll see" he came back.

"I'll see you lose" she teased. "You're so mean to me, Betty" he said in a pretend upset tone "after I planned this special dinner for you and the games..." he looked down with a 'frown'

Betty giggled "Aw, you poor baby" He looked up with a smile. "You're my baby" he said playfully. "No, I'm carrying your baby" she said with a giggle. He laughed. After a minute he stood up and moved his chair around next to her. She looked up at him with a smile. "You were too far away" he said as he sat next to her. She giggled. "I felt the same about you. I wanted to hug you"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love that you feel the same as me" he kissed her cheek. She smiled holding his hand. "We should eat so I can beat you" he added with a playful tone.

"No way, Daniel! That's not happening"

He kissed her hand. "We'll see, Betty Blaze"

She looked at him with a smirk. "Those are our code names"

He raised his eyebrow "I know?"

She blushed "You notice we always use them when we are...well hot for each other" she blushed even more. Daniel laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're freaking adorable. I didn't notice that. So, does that mean you were hot for me earlier?" he said with a grin.

"I'm still hot for you"

"Oh, you are? Then maybe we should skip the scrabble and play an entirely different game all together."

"No, Daniel"

"Yes, Betty"

She giggled "Shut up...how about we make a deal? If you win I'll let you... have your way with me" she giggled. He laughed shaking his head. "And if I win..."

"_You'll _have your way with me?" he grinned. "NO! That's NOT what I was going to say, Daniel."

"Well, what then?"

"You have to have ice cream with me and just hang out with me"

He smiled "I can do that"

She held her hand out "deal?"

He shook her hand "Deal. Now let's eat, so I can beat you, Betty Blaze" he grinned mischievously.

She giggled shoving his shoulder playfully. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

They ate the dinner Papi made for them and then started playing scrabble. About half way through the game, Betty saw that Daniel was winning. He looked at her with a grin every time he got a higher score. She rolled her eyes, but secretly she was really happy for him. She knew Daniel liked the feeling of being smart and she couldn't deny how incredibly attractive and clever he was when he used that brain of his.

A short while later, Betty was close to losing and for the first time ever she was okay with losing to him, mostly because he was just so cute. She loved when his eyes lit up or when he smiled or just when he looked at her. "Betty, my love, prepare to be beat!" he said with a sure smile.

She smiled. He placed down a W in front of 'Hi' and a Z in at the end.

"HA! I win! Whiz is 19 points and I get triple letter score!" he said with a happy smile.

She smiled and held her hand up. He smiled bright and high-fived her. "Good job Daniel. You're a real whiz!" she said with a giggle. He laughed "thanks. I can't believe I actually won. You didn't lose on purpose did you?" he said looking down. "NO Daniel! I didn't. I have to admit though, I'm really happy you won."

"Really?" he smiled. She smiled and nodded "ya...I like that you're happy."

"Thanks lovely wife" He stood up taking her hand and pulling her up. He smiled and kissed her cheek and then hugged her. "I believe it's time for me to have my way with you" he whispered in her ear. "I did agree to that, didn't I?"

He moved back a little and nodded.

"Ok" she held her hand out. He smiled taking it and started walking her out of their room. "What are you doing?" she asked confused. He smiled looking back "I'm having my way with you. Let's get some ice cream and I'll hang out with you" he kissed her hand sweetly and continued to walk her with him.

She smiled thinking she had the best husband ever. He was way too sweet. She fell in love with him all over again. She loved that feeling. She squeezed his hand.

When they got to the foot of the stairs he held her face and kissed her sweetly. "I will always do what makes _you_ happy"

She felt the tears well up instantly. "I love you, Daniel" she hugged him as best she could. He kissed the top of her head. "Let me get us some ice cream." He pulled her along to the couch and sat her down. "I'll be back"

In five minutes Daniel came back with two bowls of ice cream and big bowl of popcorn. He placed them on the table.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked looking at her. She shrugged. He went over to the TV and looked through the DVD's and picked up Tangled. He hadn't actually gotten to see that movie. He had to work when Betty and Belle went to watch at the theatre, so he decided to put that in. He popped in the DVD and sat next to Betty to the right of her on the couch. She smiled looking at him.

He gave her an ice cream bowl "Enjoy your ice cream"

"Thanks Daniel. You're so awesome"

He grinned "Thanks" She giggled. They enjoyed their ice cream watching the movie. "That lady reminds me of Wilhelmina"

"Oh come on, Daniel! No she doesn't"

"Whatever, the girl is like you"

She smiled looking at him. "You are just like her. Making everything brighter" he added causing Betty to melt like her ice cream. "You're too sweet, you're making my ice cream seem sour" she said which made him laugh. He tapped his spoon on her nose leaving some ice cream there. He chuckled. "Look, you're Rudolph." He said with another chuckle. She giggled. "You're silly."

He smiled and kissed her nose "there, all gone" he said and then kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked back to the TV. Daniel smiled seeing that he made her blush. He found it so amazing that even after 10 years of being together he still made her blush. He found it so freaking cute. He kissed her cheek "You're so cute, Betty" he whispered against her cheek and kissed her again. When he moved away he saw that her face was redder. "God, I love you, Betty."

"Daniel, stop it!" she said turning to look at him.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Making my heart explode!" she said which made him laugh. "I'm sorry, Betty. You're just so cute. I love you. I like seeing you blush. It makes me smile and you're just so cute and pretty. I love you"

She looked at him with a small smile. She giggled realizing he said the same thing multiple times.

"_You're _so cute" she tapped her spoon on his cheek leaving an ice cream stain. She giggled and leaned against him, her head against his shoulder. He shook his head. "You're not even going to kiss it away?" he teased.

"Nope" she said glancing up at him. He scrunched his nose "Fine, that's ok. I still love you"

She giggled finishing her ice cream. About half way through the movie, they were eating popcorn. Daniel had a handful in his hand; he looked at Betty and threw one at her. "Daniel!" she looked at him with wide eyes, but a smile on her face. He laughed and threw a few and one ended up falling in her blouse.

She looked at him "You did that on purpose!"

He laughed "no I didn't, but I sure don't mind getting it out" he said with a smirk.

"No!" she laughed and pulled it out. He laughed at her.

She narrowed her eyes and threw a piece at him, which did nothing but making him act even more like a child. He pulled her close and started tickling her which was horrible since her skin was super sensitive to anyone's touch.

"Daniel, stop it... please, oh God!" she laughed trying to stop him from tickling her. He laughed and tickled her more, but stopped eventually when she was she was losing her breath from laughing so hard. He laughed and kissed her.

He pulled her close, but Betty moved back looking at him suspiciously. "I promise...I won't tickle you."

She looked at him skeptically. "Come on" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She relaxed against him. After a minute she looked up at him as he rubbed her arm softly. He smiled and looked at her.

"I feel like we're teenagers on a date"

He laughed. "We are on a date. I expect lots of kisses" he said playfully. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Happy?" she asked her lips still close to his. Looking at her eyes he placed a hand to her face. "Always happy with you" he pulled her lips back to his and deepened the kiss. Betty picked up popcorn from the bowl and moved back a little looking at his eyes. "Want another kiss?" she asked trying hard not to laugh or smirk.

He smiled and nodded. Just as her lips got close to his she flew the popcorn piece into his mouth. She giggled looking at him with the popcorn piece in his mouth. He ate it and smiled looking at her. He picked up a piece and pulled her close to him again trying to get the popcorn in her mouth, but she giggled squirming away like crazy. He laughed and tickled her again.

They heard a giggle and saw Isabelle walking up to them looking really sleepy. They looked at her and smiled. "Mommy, what are you doing?" she asked with a snicker looking at the popcorn and the TV.

"You're watching Tangled?" she asked sleepily, although they could hear the excitement in her voice. "Come here, princess" Daniel called her over. She walked up to him and looked at him with a sleepy smile.

He pulled her up on his lap. "Want to sleep by us?" he asked running his hand through her hair. She nodded, her eyes closing. They could see she was really tired. Betty smiled rubbing her hand warmly. Daniel laid her against him and played with her hair as she fell back asleep. Betty scooted closer to Daniel looking at him with a smile. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "We'll take her back up after the movie"

She nodded placing her hand on his that was on Isabelle's knee. A short while later the movie finished and they took Isabelle upstairs and went to sleep.

* * *

Daniel started waking up to the sound of Betty's whimpering. He figured the baby was kicking a lot and driving his mommy a little crazy. He smiled and moved over closer to her wrapping his arm around her. He placed a few kisses along her neck. Betty smiled and turned just a little toward him opening her eyes. He kissed her cheek. "Mmm...Morning" she said softly.

"Good morning. How are you?" he asked in a low voice and kissed her cheek again moving his hand over her stomach. "Tired...I want him to come already" she said with a pout.

"He loves you too much" he said now stroking her stomach. She smiled for a moment, but then giggled. "I think it's your turn to carry him" she said placing her hand on his cheek. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

He moved down by her belly still rubbing her stomach. Betty played with his hair. "I'm going to have a son. Hey buddy, you like your mommy, huh?"

Betty giggled. He placed a kiss on her stomach and started moving his hand along her belly softly. She felt butterflies all over. He moved up and kissed her cheek holding her close. "I love you" he whispered in her ear in that all too seductive voice of his. She turned her face to look at him. "Don't torture me" she said in a pretend whine. He laughed "What did I do?"

"Your voice"

"What about it?" he asked in that same seductive voice. She looked at his eyes. "It drives me crazy" she said in quiet voice. He looked into her eyes with a smirk and held her closer "you drive me crazy" he started kissing her along her neck and behind her ear. She whimpered "Daniel...honey..."

"Betty..." he mumbled against her skin sending tingles through her already sensitive body. "Honey, I'm not...mmm..." she found herself giving in to his kisses. She turned a little but was frustrated by the mass on her body and then the baby kicking "Daniel, sweetie, I'm not in the mood"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised "You're not?" he said with a smirk.

"Okay, of course I am. You're so gorgeous "she held his face and kissed his lips. "I want to, but..." he held her face and kissed her again but this time deepening the kiss. "...but I'm too big" she mumbled breathless.

"Never stopped us before" he said playfully running a finger up and down her arm seductively. Betty felt butterflies everywhere.

She shoved him lightly. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I want to, I just don't feel like it right now."

"Well darn" he said with a pout. She looked at him with a sad smile "I'm sorry"

"That's okay, Betty" he kissed her cheek sweetly. "As soon as my little man stops hogging you, you're mine" he said kissing her cheek. She giggled. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Daniel, but once he comes it's going to be a while before I'm 'yours'" she said blushing. He smiled and kissed her cheeks sweetly. "It's okay. I can be patient."

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "I can! Come on, yesterday, I could have had my way with you"

"I suppose"

"Yes" he said and kissed her lips "I have to say though, I really want you" he said in that seductive voice giving Betty tingles everywhere. "But, I can wait" he said almost tauntingly. She really just wanted the baby to come already. As if that thought triggered something "Umm...Daniel..."

"Ya babe?"

"I think my water just broke"

"REALLY?" his eyes went wide as he sat up. She nodded feeling the wetness.

"Oh God, come on!" he got up and came around to her helping her up. He put on some pants and a shirt and walked down the hallway stopping by Isabelle's room. "Isabelle honey" he walked in and woke her up. "Daddy?" she said groggily.

"Honey, mommy is going to have the baby"

Her eyes lit up instantly and she sat up excitedly. "The baby"

"Yes princess, do you remember that bag I had downstairs for mommy?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded now standing up. "Make sure that is ready and quickly get anything you need, ok? We're going to leave in a few minutes"

She nodded. Daniel walked over to Betty. She smiled as he took her hand again. When they got downstairs, Daniel called Betty's doctor. "Your doctor said we should go now"

Betty nodded getting up. They walked over to the door seeing Isabelle already standing there with the duffle bag hanging off her shoulder and a small Mickey backpack. "Ready princess?" he asked with a smile

She nodded. When they got in the car and Daniel started it up, he looked to Betty. "I really hope you don't have the baby in this car"

She giggled. "How are you laughing now?" he asked in surprise remembering she was in pain with Isabelle. She shrugged "I don't know. I don't feel anything."

He looked at her strangely, but continued driving. "Mommy, I get to see my brother?" she asked leaning forward. Betty smiled looking back at her "Yes, sweetie"

"Yay!"

Daniel looked at Betty in confusion thinking this was definitely different from when they had their first baby. It actually surprised him that he was so calm even when she told him her water broke. Betty smiled looking to him and rubbed his arm. He looked at her and smiled.

Betty text Hilda, Justin and Amanda on the way, while Daniel called her father and his mother to let them know they were heading to the hospital; in a matter of fifteen minutes they made it to the hospital. The excitement that his son was about to be born finally hit him when they walked inside; he was still surprised that Betty didn't feel any pain. He wasn't complaining. And he was sure she wasn't either.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Just the epilogue left! :P


	20. Epilogue

**Spelling Test**

_**AN:** Hiiiii! OMG it's been FOREFVERRRR since I've updated any of my stories. I'm sooo sorry guys. Life is insane. School and work are taking up my life. I have no time for even myself. but ya, I'm on break next week so I can hopefully catch up a little with my stories. _

_hope you enjoy this! This is the last chapter to this little story! I hope you enjoy it! :D Thanks for your support! I truly appreciate each and every review, favorite and even just those of you who read it! thank you very much! lots of love to you all! And best wishes! :D_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Epilogue_

Betty, Daniel and Isabelle were now in the delivery room waiting to welcome the long awaited baby to their family.

"Isabelle, sweetheart, me and daddy are going to have the baby for you" Betty winced starting to feel the pain. "So, the nurse is going to be with you for a little while, okay?" she said as Daniel took her hand in his. "She'll bring you back when he's here"

Isabelle nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "Love you, mommy"

Betty was trying so hard not to make her see that she was in pain.

"Love you, too" Betty hugged her quick.

Before Isabelle left she took Betty's free hand and placed her panda bracelet around her wrist. Betty smiled patting her cheek and then Isabelle went off with the nurse.

As she left, Daniel placed a kiss on Betty's forehead. "You're amazing" he said and placed another kiss to her cheek.

She squeezed his hand. "So are you"

* * *

About an hour later, Isabelle walked in with the nurse, who closed the door after she went in. Daniel walked over to her taking her hand and pulled her up next to Betty on the bed. Isabelle smiled looking at Betty and the baby. "He's tiny!" Isabelle said looking at him as she sat against Betty.

"Do you want to know his name?" Daniel said pulling up a chair next to the bed. Isabelle nodded looking at him.

Daniel grinned looking to Betty then to Isabelle. "It's Timothy Simba Meade" he said with a smirk. Isabelle's eyes lit up seeing that they chose names that she picked out.

Daniel looked to Betty with a boyish grin. "Daniel, I cannot believe we really named him Simba."

"Why? That's the coolest name ever!" he said with a laugh making Isabelle giggle. Isabelle touched her new baby brother's hand. "He's sleepy?" Isabelle asked looking at Betty.

"Yes. Do you want to hold him?" Betty asked her. Her eyes got big. "Mm..." she started uncertain.

"You can hold him, honey. Here, I'll help you" She placed the baby in her arms.

Isabelle looked at him observantly for a minute. "His hat is cute." Isabelle said fingering the light blue knit hat that covered his small head. She kissed his rosy cheek. When she moved back to see his face his eyes started opening. Isabelle looked at Betty and Daniel. "He woke up!"

"I think he wanted to see you" Betty said running her hand along Isabelle's hair. Isabelle smiled looking back to him to see his eyes. "Mommy, look at his eyes. They're cool. They look like your eyes_ and_ Daddy's eyes."

Betty thought he looked so much like Daniel and he did have really awesome eyes which were mainly a light blue but had rays of brown.

Daniel watched his princess and his queen together feeling like the luckiest man in the world for having two such lovely girls in his life and that he now had a son. He really felt his heart fill with love and pride of the little family that he had and how far he and Betty have come together.

"Daddy, come sit by me" Isabelle said as she scooted closer to Betty, the baby now in Betty's arms, creating space for him to join them on the bed.

He smiled looking at them; he saw Betty's smile and felt like they went back in time 9 years ago to when they had Isabelle. He stood up, slipping off his shoes and moved on the bed next to Isabelle who was now in between him and Betty.

"Oh, mommy... I got something" she climbed over Daniel and got off the bed.

Daniel laughed; he and Betty watched her curiously.

She grabbed her Mickey backpack and pulled out the Teddy bear that Daniel had bought Betty when he first found out about the baby and also had a small blue velvet box in her hand.

Daniel smiled bright when he saw that she brought the gift he bought Betty almost a year ago but hadn't given it to her yet. She came back over climbing on top of Daniel again and snuggling in between them. They both looked at her smiling curiously.

"I brought the Teddy bear for him" she said looking up at Betty and holding out the Teddy bear to her brother. He looked at it curiously and held his hand out to touch it.

Isabelle giggled for some reason which made Daniel and Betty laugh. "I think he's going to be trouble" she said expertly. "Oh ya? Why do you think that?" Daniel asked curiously.

She bit her lip and shrugged "his eyes..."

Betty giggled looking at Daniel. "I think he'll be trouble too."

Daniel smiled when Isabelle handed him the gift box. She smiled at him and then looked to Betty. "Mommy, daddy got you a present"

Betty looked at Daniel with such love in her eyes, it made his heart race and he felt like he was getting married to her all over again.

"Betty..." he took her hand in his "You are seriously the best thing that ever happened to me and ten years ago in a few weeks you made me the happiest guy ever marrying me. I love you"

Betty smiled feeling the tears well up and butterflies all through her.

He held the box out to her. "I got this for you almost a year ago. Can you believe that? I totally forgot to give it to you. This is that special gift for mi amor" He said with a smirk which made Betty smile looking at his eyes thinking he was way too adorable.

"I uh...I hope you like it" He glanced at Isabelle who smiled looking at him. He smiled looking back to Betty and opened the box.

Betty's eyes lit up. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Betty took the box in her hand, grateful that Isabelle held the baby now. She picked up the necklace in her hand. It had a silver chain and an ocean blue butterfly pendant but had flower-shaped stones encrusted on one side and the other looked like wheels of a time piece. It was so cool and different. She looked up at him "It's really cool."

Daniel smiled, and then Isabelle said what he was about to "Mommy, it's awesome. The wings come off" she said.

Betty looked at the necklace in her hand and Daniel placed his hand on hers pressing a clip and the wings opened up. "Wow!" her eyes got big in surprise.

"It gets even better" he said with a grin. She smiled curiously.

He unhooked the clips on each side and released the wings so now there was just the simple ocean blue butterfly which had intricate gold calligraphic designs making it even prettier. Betty's eyes got bigger in surprise fascinated by how different this was.

"Can I see the box?" Daniel said with a playful smirk. She smiled and handed him the box. There was a small piece of fabric at the edge and he pulled it lifting it up. Underneath was one silver chain bracelet and another was a small key chain hook. Betty looked at him in wonder.

He smiled holding them out. "Okay, so I thought this was the coolest thing ever and when I saw it I thought it was perfect. Since me and Belle are part of you, each of us will have a wing from the butterfly because you're part of us, too."

He took the one with the flower-stones and placed it as a charm on the bracelet and then hooked the other time piece looking one on the key chain hook. He took Isabelle's hand and placed the bracelet on her wrist.

Isabelle smiled brightly and her brother started playing with it. She giggled. Daniel held the key chain in his hand.

He looked at Betty who had tears in her eyes. "That is...amazing." She said in a soft voice. He smiled. "There's one more thing" he said with a sparkle in his gorgeous eyes.

Betty smiled just staring at him in awe.

He held the necklace again and flipped the butterfly over. It was silver underneath and was engraved. It read _"I'd still swim the east river for you" _in cursive and had the date they got married. Betty felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. It gave her butterflies and tingles and everything else.

She looked up at him, tears escaping her eyes. He smiled.

"I love you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and kissed her hand, then took the necklace unclipping it. She smiled and leaned forward so he could place it around her neck. "I love you" he whispered as he hooked it in back. He kissed her cheek moving back.

Daniel and Betty looked to Isabelle who was playing with her new brother holding the Teddy bear to him. They looked to each other and smiled.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story?" Isabelle said looking at him. He smiled. "What kind of story?"

"I dunno."

Daniel smiled and sat closer to her and they all snuggled together on the bed. "Alright...let's see...uh ok...

... There was this crazy frog who was actually this really handsome prince who got turned into a frog because he flirted with all the girls when he was a prince. His dad turned him into a frog so he wouldn't do that anymore and the only thing that could reverse the 'spell' was if he got a girl to be his friend and kiss him..."

"Daddy, I heard that story" Isabelle said with an unsatisfied smirk. "No, you didn't. This is my version of a story that is similar." He stated trying to convince her that he was being original.

Betty giggled. Isabelle sighed "Oh-kayy"

"Hey, you said you wanted a story, I'm telling you one." He tickled her side and she giggled "oh kay, oh kay!"

He laughed shaking his head "Can I continue?"

Isabelle giggled. The baby made a noise and Daniel said "Yes! My little man likes me. He wants to hear my story." He said teasingly. Isabelle shook her head. "Whatever."

Betty laughed.

Daniel continued his story. "Yes, so the prince tried really hard to get a girl to like him and kiss him by singing this tune, but none would kiss him because they thought he was gross."

Betty shook her head looking at him with an amused smile. The probability of any girl saying no to kissing Daniel was beyond slim, but she listened. "...one day the frog was so sad that he cried and when he cried this sad tune filled the night air.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked. The frog looked up to see a girl with red glasses and a bright smile looking down at him. The frog nearly forgot why he was sad from seeing her smile..."

Betty smiled looking at him. He glanced up at her and smiled winking at her, then continued his story. She blushed watching him. "...the girl looked at him and asked "Why are you sad?"

... "No girl will be my friend." He said looking at her thinking she looked different from the other girls. "I'm going to be a frog forever. My father hates me"

"Don't say that. Your father can't hate you."

The frog became upset again and turned away from the girl and was about to dive into the water of the pond, but the girl's statement made him stop."

"What did she say?" Isabelle asked looking at him intently. "I thought you heard this story before" he said mockingly.

She pouted hugging her brother closer to her "Fine!" she said in annoyance. Daniel laughed softly looking to Betty who rolled her eyes at him. "The girl said "I'll be your friend."

"You will?" the frog said as he hopped around to face her again. She nodded with a smile. "Yes. I could be your friend." She said with a pretty smile. "Why?" I...I mean uh...the frog asked" Daniel bit his lip looking to Betty who giggled and continued pretending he didn't slip up. "

"...the girl stared at him oddly for a few seconds and then said "because you need a friend. Everybody needs a friend. I'll be a good friend" she said with that same bright smile. I...I mean, shit, the frog...

Isabelle and Betty looked to each other trying their best to hold their giggles. Betty knew that Isabelle was smart enough to catch Daniel's 'inspiration' for the characters.

It was amusing to hear Daniel tell his stories, because they always involved him and her in some crazy plot and also threw in some familiar characters like his father especially, Wilhelmina was almost ALWAYS the evil witch or just bad and then there was Marc and Amanda who were thrown in more for comedic relief, and others that he could use and spin into a story.

He continued with his story "the frog knew she would be a good friend. He looked at her "thanks for wanting to be my friend"

She smiled "You're welcome, but first we have to know each other's names." She said with a giggle. Daniel saw that Isabelle's eyes were beginning to close, but was trying to fight to keep them open. Daniel glanced at Betty and smiled, then looked to Isabelle and _his_ little prince who was asleep again his hand gripping the bear's arm looking so cute. Daniel placed a small kiss on the top of Isabelle's head "I'll finish the story later for you, princess" he said softly and kissed her again. She was really struggling to keep her eyes open "why?" she said sleepily.

"You're about to fall asleep" he said with a chuckle. "I'm not...sleepy" she said clearly sleepily. Daniel laughed seeing that she lost the battle of trying to stay awake.

Daniel watched Isabelle and Timothy for a minute, watching their light breathing and how his little boy's hand moved gripping the bear's hand tighter. Daniel placed his hand on his son's tiny hand.

Betty had been watching him unable to keep herself from smiling. Daniel smiled and looked to Betty again.

She smiled feeling really happy and content. She loved seeing that look in his eyes; like he had all the treasure in the world. She loved that she could make him feel that way. And now that he had a son and his precious daughter he had two more treasures.

"I love you" she said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you, too, pretty girl"

She smiled looking at his eyes. "I'm glad you do, prince frog." She said with a giggle making him blush. She smirked "I want to hear the rest of that story"

"Yes, my love" he said and picked her hand up and kissed it lightly.

Betty looked at him and her little loves cuddled up in between them and felt happy that she had so much love surrounding her. She loved that she got in some alone time with Daniel and Isabelle with the baby before her family showed up. She remembered when Tyler and Amanda had Melody, everyone was there. It started off as just being her and Daniel and Isabelle, then grew to Marc, Cliff and Claire, then Hilda and her father had even come. It was a bit overwhelming to have so many people around after having a baby, so she was relieved that it was just her, Daniel and Isabelle.

* * *

Claire, Ignacio and Elena were walking the corridor of the hospital. As soon as Claire got a call from Daniel, she left and picked up Betty's father and Elena to go together. They walked up to the door anxious to see their new grandson. When they walked in they all smiled at the sight before them. Daniel and Betty were asleep with their arms around a sleeping Isabelle and baby Timothy cuddled between them.

Claire and Ignacio looked to each other and smiled seeing their children with their kids and the sweet little family they had together. Every time Claire saw them together she felt a little tug at her heart and a smile sweep across her face. Her son and his lovely wife and angels looked precious sleeping so peacefully.

"They look so sweet togetha" Elena said holding onto Ignacio's arm and resting her head against his shoulder. He brought his hand on top of hers smiling, happy that his youngest daughter had such a wonderful family and someone who loved her like he knew she deserved. If his Rosa was alive he knew she would be so proud of their daughters.

"Perhaps we should come back later." He said not wanting to wake them up. Claire nodded, but walked toward the bed quietly and placed her hand on Daniel's head placing a kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Mom?"

"Shh...we'll come back later." She said quietly. Daniel smiled and nodded. "He's so cute" she said with a big smile. He grinned "he is, huh?" he said glancing at him and taking his small hand in his. Claire laughed "Yes."

"Congratulations, mijo" Ignacio said as he stepped by Claire.

"Thanks...abuelo" he added with a smirk. Ignacio smiled "Call us later"

Daniel nodded. They left smiling and Elena waved "Bye" she whispered closing the door behind her. Daniel looked back to his family and smiled wrapping his arm around Isabelle and Timothy. He looked to Betty's face. He couldn't imagine going a day without seeing her beautiful face. He closed his eyes really feeling like he had everything he could ever ask for.

* * *

_8 months later_

Isabelle was sitting in the living room coloring when her little brother ran in the room with a roll of toilet paper yelling like he was Tarzan and spun around her so the toilet paper wrapped around her.

"Ahhhhh aaa ahhhhh" he said as he circled her and giggled as the toilet paper trail spun behind him.

"Mommyyyy!" Isabelle whined finding him annoying. Betty sighed blowing her hair.

"Timmy, please stop sweetie" she said rubbing the sides of her head as she was sitting with her laptop and work splayed out on the table. Ever since Timothy started running he was driving everyone insane. Isabelle pinned him at being a trouble maker as soon as she saw his eyes and boy was she right.

"Mommyyy..." Isabelle said in a crying tone as her brother pushed her back tackling her to the ground. "Daniel!" Betty called. She had been chasing him around all morning. And right when she thought she got him to take a nap he came running back in. He was a little busy bee awake at all hours of the day and night wanting to play all the time.

Just as Timothy was running, Daniel grabbed him around the midsection and pulled him up making him laugh "Hey little man" he said holding him upside down. Timothy giggled flailing his arms around. Daniel shook his head.

Daniel twisted him upright and looked at his eyes. "You're driving your sister and mommy nuts" he said looking at those baby blue orbs of his filled with a mischievous shine.

"It's all your fault, Daniel" Betty said walking up to him. "What?" he said confused.

"You naming him Simba. That's why he goes running around thinking he's the lion king or something" she said blowing her hair. Daniel laughed and kissed her cheek. Timothy snickered. Betty looked at Timothy with a smile wrinkling her nose. "You're so bad" she said pinching his cheek. He giggled.

"Can you give mommy a kiss?" she said looking at him. He smiled and held his arms out. Daniel laughed. Betty leaned into him and Timothy wrapped his arms around her neck and blew into her cheek and then started laughing which made Daniel laugh. Betty smacked Daniel's shoulder. "That's your son" she said and walked away shaking her head.

"Heyyy" Daniel called after her. "How come when he's bad he's mine, but when he's good you're all 'aw, that's my baby boy'" he said following her still holding 'Simba' who was trying to wriggle away from his grip.

"...because he gets the bad genes from...you" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Isabelle came next to Betty on the couch and Betty started to fix her hair that her brother pulled when he wrestled her to the floor.

"nu-uh" Daniel said sitting next to her and letting Timothy down. "ya-huh" she said looking to him with a smile.

"You're the bad one" he said pulling his face closer to hers. "You are" she said gravitating closer to him.

"Fine, I'm bad, then?"

"Mhm...Really bad" she whispered, her lips coming closer to his. "How bad?" he asked glancing at her lips. "Really, really bad" she said softly getting swept by his magnetism.

"Are you going to punish me?" he said with a smirk, his lips hovering close to hers. "hm...yes" just as she was about to kiss him a teddy bear is thrown at Daniel. Betty giggled seeing Timothy standing next to Daniel and snickering, clearly the culprit of the little act.

Isabelle rolled her eyes getting up and walked away "He's annoying" she said to her mom as she left. Daniel looked to Betty who was smiling. "Your son" she said with a giggle and got up.

Daniel looked to Timothy and pulled him close to him "You, little man, are in big trouble." He said looking at his eyes. Timothy just smiled and hugged him. Daniel smiled. He knew his son was a clever little guy. Even though he was only 8 months, he somehow knew what to do to make Daniel melt and forget he was bad.

As his little arms circled around him, Daniel couldn't help but feel happy. "I love you, pal" Daniel said as he rubbed his back. He smiled when he felt his son's little hand try to mimic him by rubbing his back.

Although his son was a trouble maker, Daniel could see that he was really bright and learned quickly by observing. He moved back and kissed his cheek blowing into his cheek which made him laugh like crazy. Daniel laughed and hugged him again "My son" he said hugging him tighter.

Betty smiled fingering the butterfly necklace laced around her neck as she watched them together. "My Daniel" she said and walked back out smiling and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

**_The end..._**

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed that! :D I really enjoyed writing this story! I really had no intention of having this story be so long. It was only supposed to last for three chapters, but you all made it into something nicer, I believe. Thank you for your reviews! I will most likely have one-shots revolved around this every now and then.

p.s. I will try and update some of my other stories soon. please be patient with me. Thanks for everything! :D

~hiba =)


End file.
